Le faux couple
by Angel0ftheLord
Summary: UA. Destiel. En fuyant l'Arizona pour une nouvelle vie à Sioux Falls, Castiel savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Mais que faire lorsque son passé vient frapper à sa porte ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone !**

Me voilà donc de retour avec une nouvelle fiction, comme promis.

Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes ayant pris le temps de me laisser des reviews sur Le coup de main, ainsi que celles qui ont favorisé et suivi, vous me donnez vraiment envie d'écrire !

Et bien sûr, remerciements à ma chère et fidèle Célie pour m'épauler lorsque j'écris.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Alors, pour ce qui est de cette histoire, je voulais juste vous préciser que le personnage de Michael va vraiment être OOC (bon en même temps c'est un UA mais voilà, quand même), et qu'il a l'apparence de Matt Cohen.

Je crois qu'on est bon, alors c'est parti...

 **Enjoy !**

[...]

Castiel Novak observait les gouttes de pluie s'écraser contre les carreaux, une moue légèrement renfrognée plaquée au visage.

Le ciel était gris, et il distinguait les passants se presser sur le trottoir, deux étages plus bas. Des parapluies, majoritairement noirs, s'étendaient à perte de vue, tandis que des voitures circulaient, leur essuie-glace s'agitant frénétiquement sur les pares brises, permettant d'apercevoir un tant soit peu la route.

C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il se prenait à regretter l'Arizona et son climat quasi-désertique. Pourtant, il aimait beaucoup Sioux Falls, mais il n'y avait pas assez de soleil à son goût. En même temps, il se doutait bien que l'attrait qu'il portait à cette ville venait surtout du synonyme de « nouvelle vie » qu'elle représentait pour lui.

Il avait vécu à Navajos, dans l'état d'Arizona donc, pendant 26 ans – sachant qu'il en avait désormais 29 –. Il avait déménagé suite à une proposition d'emploi à l'université de Sioux Falls, en tant que professeur d'histoire des religions. Et on pouvait dire que cette offre tombait à point nommé.

En effet, voir l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux depuis ses 16 ans se mettre en couple avec un de ses amis n'était pas quelque chose de facile, ni à vivre, ni à supporter.

Étant collégien, Castiel s'était vite rendu-compte de son homosexualité, et l'avait pleinement accepté en grandissant. Ses parents avaient aussi fini par l'assimiler, il restait leur fils, peu importe que son partenaire soit un homme ou une femme. Seul son frère Raphaël paraissait encore avoir du mal quant à son orientation sexuelle.

Au fil des ans, le brun avait bien sûr rencontré divers garçons qui lui plaisaient. Il avait flirté avec quelques-uns, et était sorti avec d'autres, mais il n'avait jamais eu de réels sentiments pour qui que ce soit.

Et puis, Michael Cohen débarqua.

C'est au lycée qu'ils s'étaient connus, se retrouvant dans la même classe. Les semaines passèrent, et ils se lièrent d'amitié. Il s'agissait d'un garçon brun aux yeux verts, charmant et charmeur, parfois un peu excentrique, mais très gentil, rieur et pas réellement sérieux dans ses études. Au fur et à mesure du temps passé ensemble, Castiel avait commencé à s'y attacher de plus en plus, pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il s'était inéluctablement épris de lui. Au-delà de sa beauté évidente, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le jeune homme fascinant.

Quand le brun aux yeux bleus avait découvert que Michael était gay, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'en sentir bêtement heureux, tandis que son cœur s'était gonflé d'espoir. Il était pratiquement certain qu'un garçon pareil était hétéro. Cependant, il déchanta vite.

L'autre jeune homme ne semblait pas s'intéresser à lui. Pourtant ils étaient proches, et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais Michael ne ressentait de toutes évidences pas la même chose. Castiel était son ami, et il ne le voyait pas autrement.

Seulement, Novak ne pouvait s'abstenir de continuer à espérer. Il se retrouvait à chérir le moindre instant partagé avec lui, les gravant dans sa mémoire, se berçant d'illusions. Il avait beau savoir que tout cela était vain, c'était plus fort que lui. Il l'avait dans la peau, et n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. Il ne croyait pas réellement aux belles histoires romantiques et tout ce que cela englobait. Malheureusement pour lui, Michael se trouvait être son premier amour, celui qui restait toujours dans un coin de son esprit, refusant de le lâcher. Détruisant ainsi inconsciemment toutes les relations qu'avait tenté d'entreprendre Castiel. Ce dernier avait beau essayer, ses sentiments pour Cohen ne lui permettaient pas de s'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre. Et à quoi bon être en couple s'il n'était même pas amoureux de la personne avec laquelle il sortait ?

Néanmoins, il n'était plus vierge pour autant. Rien ne l'empêchait d'être attiré par un autre garçon, ni de le désirer. Seulement, il ne s'engageait jamais dans quelque chose de sérieux.

Ce fut lorsque Michael commença à fréquenter son ami Bartholomée, un grand blond avec des yeux bleus, que les choses se corsèrent. Certes, il s'était déjà retrouvé dans cette situation, ce n'était pas comme si Cohen était resté célibataire depuis leur rencontre. Mais la différence, c'était que le brun aux yeux bleus ne connaissait pas ses autres copains. Ils se trouvaient souvent dans un autre lycée, voire même dans une autre ville, et Michael étant parfaitement conscient de ce que Castiel ressentait pour lui, il faisait en sorte qu'il ne rencontre jamais ses petits-amis. Il en souffrait tout de même, mais moins que si son ami était venu se pavaner à leur bras devant lui.

Sauf que Michael ne se doutait pas que 10 ans après, les sentiments de Novak à son égard étaient toujours présents. Ainsi, il ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça en entamant une idylle avec Bartholomée, qu'ils avaient rencontrés six mois plus tôt à l'occasion d'une gay pride.

Ce fut donc avec un soulagement évident que Castiel avait reçu une invitation de l'université du Dakota du sud pour enseigner là-bas. Et en à peine un mois et demi, il avait plié bagage et s'était envolé vers un climat bien moins aride. Cependant, malgré la distance, Michael gardait toujours une emprise sur lui, il suffisait qu'il aille rendre visite à sa famille et le revoie pour qu'il retombe aussitôt sous le charme.

Il fut alors arraché à sa contemplation de la rue en effervescence par le bruit de la porte de son appartement.

\- Bordel Cas, j't'avais pourtant dit de m'attendre avant de tout préparer ! Le réprimanda le nouvel arrivant.

L'interpellé se retourna et tomba sur Dean Winchester au beau milieu de son séjour, qui arborait un air contrarié tandis qu'il inspectait la table basse du salon. Un sourire se dessina malgré lui sur ses lèvres en voyant le châtain ainsi, il lui faisait penser à un enfant à qui on venait de retirer son jouet préféré.

Il côtoyait le jeune homme depuis trois ans maintenant. Celui-ci habitait dans son immeuble, et c'est lors d'une soirée organisée par le voisinage qu'il l'avait connu. Dans un premier temps, Castiel avait été agréablement surpris de se voir inviter par l'homme occupant l'appartement d'à côté, un certain Andy Gallagher, alors qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver. Lorsqu'il l'avait remercié pour son geste, son voisin de palier lui avait tout simplement dit qu'il n'avait pas à le faire, qu'il était normal d'entretenir de bons rapports avec la personne vivant de l'autre côté du mur.

Il avait ainsi pu faire la connaissance d'un petit nombre de personnes, mais ils se trouvaient tous être des amis d'Andy, extérieur à leur immeuble. Tous, excepté Dean. Et ça tombait bien, puisque les deux hommes avaient passé une grande partie de la soirée à discuter ensemble, le courant passant visiblement très bien entre eux. Ainsi, ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois jusqu'à devenir très proches, on pouvait même les qualifier de meilleurs amis. La proximité aidant, ils se retrouvaient souvent à manger chez l'un ou l'autre, et à boire quelques coups ensemble en regardant la télé. Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour briser la solitude qu'ils devaient supporter dans leur appartement.

Dean était donc actuellement en train de pester sous prétexte que Castiel ne l'avait pas attendu pour préparer la soirée qui les attendait. Ce dernier avait profité du moment où le Winchester était retourné chez lui se changer, après qu'ils soient allés faire les courses, pour tout faire tout seul.

\- Je te remercie, mais je sais encore disposer des verres, des bouteilles et des biscuits apéros sur une table que je sache, répliqua le brun.

\- T'as fait quoi de la bière ?

\- Je la garde au frais et je la sortirai plus tard, je tiens pas spécialement à ce que tu m'engueules comme quoi elle est chaude.

Il revoyait encore Dean fustiger ce pauvre Gabriel comme quoi il fallait être un irresponsable pour sortir cette boisson avant que la soirée ne commence. Le châtain eut l'air satisfait de sa réponse, puisqu'il se mit à sourire, visiblement fier de lui.

\- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous m'ayez convaincu d'organiser une soirée chez moi, maugréa Castiel en regardant distraitement la table basse du salon.

\- Attends, c'est la première fois en trois ans, c'est même un miracle que tes excuses bidons aient fonctionné aussi longtemps !

\- Elles n'étaient pas bidons !

\- Bien sûr que si, et tu le sais très bien. D'ailleurs, je vois pas ce qui t'inquiète autant, ça va pas te tuer d'être l'hôte pour une fois.

\- Le problème, c'est pas moi, c'est plutôt l'état dans lequel vous allez mettre mon appart'...

\- Eh, on est pas des sauvages non plus !

Pour toutes réponses, le brun lui envoya un regard blasé, sous-entendant qu'il ne dirait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il voyait déjà d'ici les traces d'alcool sur le tapis et le canapé, accompagnées de bouteilles et de verres vides laissés un peu partout. Il espérait juste que personne ne vomirait, au moins ça.

[…]

\- Eh bien, quel temps de merde ! Entendirent-ils tandis que la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrait.

Dean et Castiel, qui discutaient tranquillement sur le canapé jusque-là, relevèrent la tête pour tomber sur Gabe et Balthazar, qui étaient déjà en train de se débarrasser de leurs manteaux, les cheveux humides.

Le Winchester travaillait dans un des bar-restaurant de la ville, le _Roadhouse_ , – de même que Benny et Jo, deux autres amis à eux – et Gabriel et Balthazar étant des habitués, ils avaient fini par se lier d'amitié.

\- Bah allez-y, rentrez, ne toquez pas surtout ! Râla le châtain.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Tiqua Gabriel. J'ai cru comprendre que la dernière fois que t'es pas rentré ici comme si c'était chez toi, c'était deux semaines après que Cassie ait aménagé !

\- Dean c'est pas pareil, au point où on en est on devrait presque arrêter de s'embêter à payer deux loyers, trancha Castiel.

\- C'est du favoritisme ! Se plaignit Balthazar.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et les deux invités ne tardèrent pas à venir prendre place sur les fauteuils en face d'eux. L'hôte ne put s'abstenir de grimacer en voyant des gouttes de pluie s'écraser sur le cuir des sofas et sur le tapis. Gabriel ne manqua pas de le remarquer, c'est pourquoi il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, histoire d'en faire tomber encore plus. Son ami lui jeta un regard noir, auquel il répondit par un sourire voulu innocent.

Peu de temps après, ce fut au tour de Charlie de débarquer. Il s'agissait d'une des collègues de Castiel, exerçant en tant que professeur d'informatique. Kevin – qui arriva juste après – était d'ailleurs l'un de ses amis de fac. Ils avaient toujours gardé contact, et étaient restés proches, ce qui permis à l'asiatique de rencontrer le brun à son tour, puis le reste de la bande. D'ailleurs, les retardataires, à savoir Jo et Benny, ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table du salon et les verres se remplirent vite, la conversation allant déjà bon train.

Le temps fila tranquillement, et Castiel regretta d'avoir vu juste quant à l'état dans lequel allait finir son appart, Balthazar s'étant déjà retrouvé à quatre pattes avec un essuie-tout dans les mains afin de nettoyer les dégâts qu'il avait causé en laissant échapper sa bière.

\- Rappelez-moi pourquoi est-ce qu'on joue à ce jeu d'ados attardés déjà ? Lâcha Benny en plein milieu de leur partie de « je n'ai jamais ».

\- Tais-toi, c'est drôle ! Riposta la rousse en lui frappant gentiment le bras.

\- Ouais, quand on a 17 ans et qu'on sort tout juste de sa crise d'adolescence ! C'est quoi la prochaine étape, le jeu de la bouteille ?

\- Chut, ne lui donne pas d'idées ! Le réprimanda Dean en regardant Charlie qui avait pris un air pensif.

\- Ça aurait effectivement pu être intéressant si vous aviez tous une paire de seins, finit-elle par répliquer.

\- Je partage son avis, intervint Gabriel avec un sourire pervers.

Castiel et Kevin secouèrent la tête d'un même geste, Gabe et la gente féminine, c'était toute une histoire. Au début, Balthazar était un peu du même genre, mais en rencontrant sa désormais copine, Rachel, il parvint à calmer son tempérament volage.

\- Bon, à qui le tour déjà ? Reprit Charlie.

Benny ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

[…]

La soirée continua, de même que leur jeu absurde. Le Louisianais ne se plaignait même plus, l'alcool ayant lentement mais sûrement pris possession de son esprit, comme de celui des autres d'ailleurs. Bien évidemment, les « je n'ai jamais » étaient devenus de plus en plus graveleux au fil des verres, et ils riaient tous de bon cœur suite aux aventures sexuelles de certains. Gabriel était celui qui en avait le plus, mais les plus drôles venaient de Dean, qui non content d'être un coureur, était en plus de ça bisexuel, créant ainsi des situations complètement loufoques.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de rire bruyamment, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Tous se calmèrent immédiatement, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir rendre visite à Castiel à déjà 23h. Balthazar ne put s'empêcher de compter connement chaque membres du groupe, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne manquait personne, ce qui lui valut un rire discret de la part de Kevin qui n'avait pas loupé la scène.

Le propriétaire – ou plutôt locataire – des lieux se leva alors pour aller ouvrir la porte, ne pensant même pas à regarder à travers le judas avant.

Il aurait dû.

Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le visage de l'invité surprise, le professeur se pétrifia instantanément, comme sous le choc.

\- MICHAEL ?

 **À suivre...**

Et voilà donc le premier chapitre ! D'ailleurs j'y ai glissé une légère référence à une scène de FRIENDS, si vous la retrouvez, il y à des chances pour que je vous considère comme ma (ou mon) nouvelle (nouveau) meilleur(e) ami(e) !

J'espère que l'intrigue vous a plu, on finit même sur un peu de suspense !

Ensuite, je m'excuse pour les ships un peu bizarre que je forme, du genre Michael/Castiel, mais je sais pas, sachant que j'ai du mal à voir Cas avec quelqu'un d'autre que Dean, j'ai préféré faire en sorte qu'il tombe au moins amoureux de quelqu'un de canon - oui, oui, parce que Matt Cohen est un être magnifique, avouons-le -. Par contre pour ce qui est du ship Michael/Bartholomée, je ne peux qu'être désolée, je ne sais même pas d'où il est sorti.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire.

En espérant vous revoir au prochain chapitre. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone !**

Me voici donc pour ce second chapitre. Vous remarquerez que niveau taille, il est bien plus long. En espérant pouvoir respecter cette longueur au fil des chapitres...

Je vais donc répondre à vos reviews, puis je vous laisserai tranquille pour lire la suite.

solariene : Nope c'est bien ça, tu as trouvé la référence ! BRAVO ! Tu peux être fière de tes goûts pour les séries ! :3 Et non, Benny et Jo ne sont pas ensemble. :)

Destiel-Cockles.1974'1978 : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, c'est vrai que ça fait du bien de revoir tout ce monde étant donné que les scénaristes s'amusent à tous les tuer... Enfin bref. Et oui, bien sûr que Sammy fera son apparition, ne t'en fais pas. :)

Miruanalle : Yep, c'est bien ça, tu as retrouvé la référence ! Bravo ! C'est la preuve que tu as de bons goûts en matière de séries. ;) Merci beaucoup, en espérant que la suite te plaise. :)

chapellucie : Je te rassure, je l'espère aussi, haha. À toi de me le dire !

Bon eh bien, c'est parti...

 **Enjoy !**

[...]

Pendant quelques secondes, Castiel ne put s'abstenir de se demander s'il n'était pas victime d'une hallucination à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Il finit par se rendre à l'évidence que, de toute façon, il n'avait pas assez bu pour en être à un point aussi extrême. Son cœur s'était mis à tambouriner dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux verts de son vis-à-vis.

\- Bonsoir, Cas... Le salua-t-il maladroitement.

\- Mais.. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que.. ?

\- Je fais là ? Compléta Michael avec un petit sourire, son interlocuteur se contentant d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête. J'ai eu une violente dispute avec Bart', je... Je crois même que c'est fini. J'étais tellement blessé et énervé après l'avoir laissé que j'ai fait ma valise et ai pris la route sans réfléchir. C'est en roulant que je me suis rendu-compte que je me dirigeai inconsciemment vers le Dakota du sud. J'ai voulu t'envoyer un message mais j'ai changé de téléphone y'à pas longtemps, du coup j'avais plus ton numéro. En revanche, j'ai celui de ton frère, Raphaël, c'est lui qui m'a donné ton adresse. Je pensais qu'il te préviendrait au passage, mais apparemment, c'est pas le cas...

\- Euh... Non, pas vraiment.

\- Je peux rentrer ?

Sans même y réfléchir, le brun se décala et le laissa faire. Son ami le remercia d'un grand sourire, et c'est en le regardant passer à côté de lui qu'il remarqua enfin qu'il avait sa valise à la main. Dans quelle galère s'était-il encore fourré... En même temps, il se voyait mal refuser d'héberger Michael, c'était pas comme s'il s'étaient perdus de vue au fil des années. Au contraire, leur amitié semblait résolue à ne pas laisser la distance la détruire.

Il guida alors le nouvel arrivant au salon, où il trouva tout le monde en train de les regarder, attendant impatiemment de connaître l'identité du visiteur. Castiel eut le temps de distinguer les sourcils froncés de Dean qui détaillait Michael, tandis que les autres paraissaient plus curieux qu'autre chose.

\- Je vous présente Michael. Et Michael, voici Gabriel, Benny, Balthazar, Jo, Kevin, Charlie et Dean, énuméra-t-il en les désignant les uns après les autres.

\- Enchanté, je ne vous promets pas de retenir tous vos prénoms par contre, déclara le brun aux yeux verts en serrant la main aux hommes et en faisant la bise aux femmes.

\- T'inquiète, ça viendra, le rassura la rousse en lui souriant. Tu te joins à nous ?

\- Avec plaisir ! Mais j'aimerai pouvoir poser ma valise avant, si ça ne te dérange pas Castiel, reprit-il en questionnant l'hôte du regard.

\- Non, bien sûr ! Suis moi, on va la mettre dans la chambre d'amis.

Une fois que ce fut fait, Castiel reprit sa place auprès de Dean, sur le canapé, tandis que Michael se perchait sur l'accoudoir à ses côtés.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Lui proposa Jo.

\- Je veux bien un whisky s'il te plaît.

La blonde s'exécuta. Ils expliquèrent ensuite à Cohen qu'ils faisaient un « je n'ai jamais », et il accepta avec joie de rejoindre la partie.

Balthazar, qui semblait réfléchir depuis l'arrivée du brun aux yeux verts, se leva alors soudainement en agrippant le bras de Castiel au passage.

\- Viens avec moi à la cuisine, on va être à cours de glaçons Cassie, se justifia-t-il devant l'air interrogatif de son ami.

Ce dernier n'étant pas dupe, il se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de le suivre. Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, le blond le relâcha et se tourna vers lui.

\- Michael ? Tu veux dire, LE Michael ?

Le professeur soupira, avant d'acquiescer. Il avait fini par expliquer la situation amoureuse dans laquelle il se trouvait à certain de ses amis – à savoir Dean, Gabriel et Balthazar –. Il fallait dire qu'à force de le voir éternellement célibataire sans pour autant coucher à droite à gauche, et ce malgré son physique, ils en étaient arrivés à se poser des questions.

\- Je sais pas quoi faire Balthazar... Je veux pas retomber, je ne _peux_ pas retomber. L'éloignement m'avait permis de prendre une bouffée d'air frais. Certes, je savais qu'il était toujours là et quand je rentrais en Arizona ça se confirmait, mais justement, ça restait là-bas. Mais s'il commence à venir empiéter ici... J'avais plus ou moins réussi à m'en débarrasser, je me sentais prêt à fréquenter quelqu'un à nouveau, vraiment. Mais s'il vient se mélanger à ma vie d'ici, c'est fini !

\- Alors on va faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas, déclara une voix derrière lui, qui le fit sursauter.

Il fit volte-face pour tomber sur le regard émeraude déterminé de son meilleur ami, accompagné de Gabriel.

\- On a pas pu s'empêcher de vous suivre, on se doutait que quelque chose se tramait, reprit-il en voyant leur mine offusquée. Balthazar s'inquiéter pour des glaçons, sérieusement ?

\- Eh, j'ai improvisé comme j'ai pu ! Se défendit le britannique. Vous par contre, niveau discrétion, bravo, je me doute que ça a été un franc succès.

\- J'ai dit que je vous apportais le sceau pour mettre les glaçons, vu que vous l'aviez oublié sur la table basse, expliqua le châtain, qui effectivement, tenait le récipient dans ses mains.

\- Et moi j'ai menti comme quoi j'allais aux toilettes, ajouta Gabe. Puis de toute façon, l'un comme l'autre, on se demandait s'il s'agissait bien du fameux Michael, donc on aurait pas tardé à venir te voir pour te poser la question Cassie.

Ledit Cassie poussa un nouveau soupir, juste le fait de savoir que Michael était dans son appartement lui donnait envie de quitter l'endroit afin de ne pas avoir à le croiser et éviter à ses sentiments de se faire entendre. Déjà que l'avoir eu devant sa porte n'avait pas été facile...

\- Au fait, tu entendais quoi par « on va faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas », Dean ? Reprit-il.

\- Bah... J'me disais qu'il devait bien y avoir un moyen pour que tu passes outre votre passé commun.

\- Vraiment ? S'amusa presque Gabriel, bras croisés et sourcil levé. Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre, petit génie ? Tu sais que ce genre de choses ne se contrôlent pas ?

\- Merci, jusque-là, j'étais au courant ! S'agaça presque Dean. Mais à ce que j'ai compris, le problème de Cas c'est surtout qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'espérer. Et à partir de là, il n'arrive pas à s'en défaire. Ce qui est compréhensible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? S'enquit Balthazar.

\- Peut-être que si on force Michael à rester loin de lui, il n'aura pas l'occasion de se faire de fausses illusions... Cas, t'en dis quoi ?

\- L'idée ne me paraît pas mauvaise. Mais comment l'appliquer ? Je veux bien que vous restiez près de moi pendant toute la soirée, afin qu'il ait l'impossibilité de m'approcher, mais une fois qu'elle sera terminée et que vous rentrerez chez vous en me laissant seul avec lui, je doute de pouvoir le maintenir à distance.

\- Alors il faut qu'il te pense intouchable, conclut Gabe. Et je crois que j'ai la solution, assura-t-il avec un sourire qui ne leur disait rien qui vaille.

[…]

Assis sur le canapé aux côtés de Dean, Castiel n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait accepté le plan du blond. Techniquement, il était loin d'être idiot en soi, mais quand même...

Ils étaient revenus avec le sceau à glaçons plein tout en s'excusant du temps qu'ils avaient mis, prétextant que ceux-ci n'étaient pas encore tout à fait prêts et qu'ils avaient donc dû attendre. Gabriel les avait rejoints quelques secondes plus tard après être allé tirer la chasse pour paraître plus crédible.

Le jeu ne s'était pas arrêté, et lorsque ce fut au tour de ce dernier, il offrit un clin d'œil discret à Balthazar avant de se lancer.

\- Je n'ai jamais embrassé Castiel.

Le Winchester attrapa alors fermement son verre pour le porter à ses lèvres et en boire une gorgée. Tout le monde se figea pour le regarder avec des yeux exorbités, en dehors de ses trois complices.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Benny.

\- On a loupé un épisode ? Renchérit Kevin.

Dean reposa son verre de façon tout à fait décontractée, avant de leur lancer un sourire désolé en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais vous... Commença Jo avant de faire un geste de la main qui passait de Dean à Castiel.

\- Oui, répondit simplement ce dernier, voyant où elle voulait en venir.

\- Mais depuis quand ? Demanda-t-elle, choquée.

\- Bientôt un mois, si je ne me trompe pas... Lui apprit son collègue en regardant le brun comme s'il cherchait confirmation, que celui-ci s'empressa de lui donner en hochant la tête.

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ? Avança l'asiatique.

\- Disons que ça s'est fait comme ça, et qu'on voulait s'assurer que ce soit bien sérieux avant de vous en parler, mentit Castiel.

\- Je le savais ! S'écria soudainement Charlie, triomphante.

\- Tu... Tu quoi ? S'étonna Dean.

\- Ça se voyait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous ! J'pensais même que vous étiez ensemble depuis plus longtemps que ça à vrai dire.

Les deux concernés échangèrent alors un regard, ne sachant quoi penser des propos tenus par leur amie.

\- Je veux une preuve ! Décida soudainement le britannique.

Le professeur eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui demander de sauter depuis la statue de la Liberté – sans moyens de protection et sans corde –.

\- Une... Preuve ? Répéta-t-il, presque apeuré.

\- Tu veux pas qu'on s'envoie en l'air devant vous non plus ? Contra Dean.

\- Non, continuez à faire vos cochonneries dans vos chambres, ça me va très bien ! Juste un bisou, ça suffira.

\- Ça t'avancerait à quoi ?

\- À m'assurer que vous ne mentez pas, déclara-t-il avec un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Balthazar, sale enfoiré !

Après avoir jeté un regard plein de hargne au blond, le Winchester se tourna vers son ami, installé à sa droite. Celui-ci put lire un « désolé » sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne passe sa main derrière sa nuque. Le brun posa ses doigts sur sa hanche en réponse, et ils approchèrent leur visage jusqu'à ce que leur bouche ne se pose l'une sur l'autre.

Tous deux furent surpris par le torrent de plaisir qui se déversa dans leur corps suite à ce contact, qui eut l'effet d'un électrochoc. Leurs lèvres commencèrent à se mouvoir à leur insu l'une contre l'autre, tandis que la main droite de Dean fourrageait les cheveux noirs à sa portée. L'autre main de Cas se perdit, quant à elle, dans le dos du Winchester, le rapprochant de lui.

Les yeux fermés, leurs têtes penchées afin d'avoir un meilleur accès aux lèvres de leur vis-à-vis, ils profitaient malgré eux du sentiment de bien-être qui s'était insinué en eux, de même que des frissons que le baiser leur procurait. Leur bouche en était venue à se dévorer littéralement, et ils sentaient que leur langue n'allait pas tarder à venir se mêler au ballet.

\- C'est bon, on a compris, y'à des hôtels pour ça ! Les coupa Benny.

Ils se séparèrent à regret, autant l'un que l'autre, même s'ils refusèrent aussitôt de se l'admettre. Ils restèrent perturbés de ce que cet échange avait provoqué, leur remuant les tripes.

Dean avait immédiatement proposé de tenir le rôle du petit-ami sachant qu'avec son orientation sexuelle, ce serait plus plausible auprès des autres. Et puis avec la relation qu'ils entretenaient, il se doutait qu'on ne peinerait pas trop à les croire.

Désormais, il en venait presque à se demander si c'était vraiment sa motivation première...

Il chassa bien vite cette idée de son esprit et quitta les yeux bleus de son ami, dans lequel il s'était plongé sans le vouloir après le baiser.

Castiel, de son côté, n'était pas en meilleur état. Lui qui était persuadé qu'il ne s'agirait que d'un bisou innocent lèvres contre lèvres, il s'était bien trompé.

Trop bouleversés, ils ne firent pas attention à l'échange de regards ravis de Gabriel et Balthazar.

[…]

En dehors du choc qu'elle avait provoqué, l'annonce eut également l'effet escompté, puisque Dean put apercevoir Michael s'éloigner légèrement de Castiel du coin de l'œil.

Ce dernier l'avait également remarqué, et ça ne l'étonna pas une seule seconde. Son ami était quelqu'un de droit et de correct, jamais il n'irait interférer dans une relation – quand bien même la relation en question était en réalité inexistante –.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Déclara Benny au bout d'un moment, j'en peux plus de ce jeu ! On passe à autre chose ?

\- Bonne idée ! Acquiesça Kevin. De plus qu'on a de moins en moins d'idées de toutes façons...

\- Parle pour toi !

\- Oui mais toi c'est normal Gabe, dès qu'il est question de cul t'as une imagination débordante, soupira l'asiatique. Et franchement, y'à des choses que j'aurais préféré ne jamais savoir...

Gabriel se contenta de rire suite à sa remarque avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Heureusement pour Dean et Castiel, bien que les « je n'ai jamais » ait porté sur le sexe, il n'y eut rien d'embarrassant pour eux. Disons qu'ils ne tenaient pas vraiment à avoir à s'inventer une vie sexuelle pour le moment, alors qu'ils étaient fictivement en couple que depuis une trentaine de minutes. Ils reçurent donc l'arrêt du jeu avec un grand soulagement, se doutant que les autres ne tarderaient pas à s'interroger là-dessus à un moment ou à un autre. Les connaissant, ce serait sûrement dans les prochains jours, le temps qu'ils digèrent l'information.

Enfin, ça, ça dépendrait certainement de l'envie des deux blonds à s'amuser à leur dépends !

Mais le professeur se rassurait en se disant qu'ils ne voudraient certainement pas risquer de compromettre leur mensonge.

\- Au fait Michael, comment est-ce que tu connais Castiel ? Demanda brusquement Jo.

\- Cas ne vous a pas parlé de moi ? Je suis déçu, plaisanta-t-il en lançant un regard au brun, qui ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement gêné. On se connaît depuis le lycée, on a été trois ans dans la même classe.

\- Pas trop dur d'avoir eu à supporter Cassie ? S'enquit le britannique.

\- C'est plutôt lui qui a dû me supporter, s'esclaffa-t-il. Je passais mon temps à parler et à le déconcentrer, et le pire, c'est qu'il était trop gentil pour me dire de me la fermer.

Un léger air mélancolique avait pris place sur son visage, et le châtain remarqua que les yeux de Castiel s'étaient tentés de la même expression. Il tenta d'ignorer la légère irritation qu'il en ressenti de voir que le professeur pensait à ses beaux jours aux côtés de Michael.

\- Je reconnais bien Cas là, intervint-il en souriant et en posant la main sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

Cohen lança un regard furtif aux doigts serrant l'épaule de son ami – ce qui n'échappa ni à Dean, ni à Castiel, – avant de sourire doucement en opinant du chef.

\- Et tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Relança la blonde à l'attention du nouvel arrivant.

\- Je dirige une boîte de produits pharmaceutiques.

\- Ton absence ne va pas poser problème, d'ailleurs ? Se renseigna Castiel.

\- Non, t'en fais pas, j'ai laissé le commandement à mon bras droit, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance.

Le Winchester devina presque instantanément qu'une question taraudait le professeur à la tension de ses membres sous la pulpe de ses doigts, mais qu'il se refusait à la poser. Il décida de l'aider en le faisant à sa place.

\- Du coup tu peux rester avec nous aussi longtemps que tu le veux, non ?

\- Exactement, les joies du patronage, confirma-t-il. Mais après, je ne veux en aucun cas gêner Cas.

\- Tu ne me déranges absolument pas, éluda le concerné.

Michael le remercia d'un sourire éblouissant, et le brun aux yeux bleus perçut son estomac se contracter à cette vue. Il se sentait aussi un peu mal de lui mentir effrontément, mais avait-il réellement le choix ? Comme s'il allait lui dire clairement qu'il préférerait qu'il se barre afin que ses sentiments ne remontent pas à la surface, sérieusement.

Il sentit, en revanche, la main de Dean se crisper légèrement sur son épaule. Il se doutait qu'effectivement, ce n'était pas en agissant ainsi qu'il parviendrait à garder son ami de l'Arizona à distance. Avec un peu de chance, il ne restera pas trop longtemps lorsqu'il s'apercevra que Castiel a du travail. Ce dernier se sentait bizarrement mal à l'aise d'imaginer Michael seul chez lui pendant qu'il serait en train de donner des cours à la fac.

\- J'essaierai tout de même de ne pas trop m'immiscer dans votre vie de couple, lança-t-il en les regardant d'un air entendu.

\- Encore heureux, les plans à trois, c'est pas vraiment notre truc, répliqua Dean en se fustigeant mentalement d'entendre que sa voix était un peu trop sèche pour une plaisanterie.

Son interlocuteur tressaillit perceptiblement, et le châtain se força à lui sourire afin de souligner qu'il n'était pas sérieux.

Gabriel et Balthazar suivaient l'échange avec un amusement grandissant, ils avaient l'impression que le Winchester cherchait par tous les moyens à marquer Castiel comme sien. Et ce dernier le regardait faire avec de grands yeux, partagé entre sa surprise et sa reconnaissance.

Les autres se délectaient aussi de voir leur ami si possessif. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le voir en couple, lui qui ne cherchait rien de bien sérieux, et son comportement vis-à-vis de Cas ne les étonnait pas spécialement.

Dean avait toujours eu un instinct protecteur. Que ce soit envers son frère, Sam, ou même envers eux. Il avait suffi de le voir la fois où Charlie s'était faite insultée sous prétexte qu'elle était lesbienne. Ils étaient au _Roadhouse_ , et la rousse se trouvait avec sa petite-amie de l'époque, Dorothy. Un gars avait passé la soirée à les regarder de loin avec une mine dégoûtée sur le visage. Lorsqu'il s'était levé afin de se chercher un verre au comptoir, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de leur lâcher une remarque désobligeante comme quoi c'était contre-nature et qu'elles devraient avoir honte. Le châtain avait réagi au quart de tour et avait viré le client du bar fissa. Ellen, la patronne et également la mère de Jo, l'avait réprimandé suite à ça mais Dean avait rétorqué qu'il refusait de servir « les connards qui s'en prenaient à ses amis ». Elle n'avait pas relevé et l'incident avait été clos.

La réaction du Winchester avait été la même lorsque quelques temps après, un type s'était montré trop entreprenant avec Jo. Cette fois-là, Ellen s'était contentée d'hocher la tête comme pour le remercier, ne cherchant même pas à l'engueuler.

Donc au final, le comportement de Dean avait un arrière-goût de déjà-vu.

[…]

Sur les coups de trois heures du matin, sans autres incidents notoires, les invités finirent par déclarer qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer. Castiel les raccompagna donc jusqu'à la porte, respectant son rôle d'hôte.

Quelques embrassades et vannes de mauvais goûts plus tard, accompagnées des recommandations de Castiel comme quoi ils devaient être prudents sur la route, ils étaient tous partis. Le professeur ferma la porte et se retourna pour tomber sur Dean qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, sa main parcourant nerveusement sa nuque.

\- Bon, eh bien... Je vais chercher mes affaires, j'imagine que ce soir on dort chez toi.

Le brun parvint à contrôler son irrépressible envie d'écarquiller les yeux d'un air choqué pour simplement acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête. Le châtain lui sourit, quoiqu'un peu tendu, puis il disparut derrière la porte à son tour.

\- Il n'en a pas laissé chez toi ? S'étonna Michael dans son dos.

Le Novak ne put refréner un sursaut, peu habitué à ne pas se retrouver seul une fois Dean parti, et fit volte-face pour tomber sur le regard scrutateur de son ami.

\- Comme on l'a dit, on a préféré cacher notre relation, donc on a toujours pris soin de ne rien laisser traîner, mentit-il, surpris par sa propre capacité à le faire aussi aisément.

\- Mais ça va pas être trop long de faire l'aller-retour jusque chez lui ?

\- Il vit dans le même immeuble, donc non, ça va.

Son interlocuteur sembla se satisfaire de ses réponses et finit par lui demander s'il pouvait emprunter sa salle de bain. Castiel la lui désigna alors, et Dean réapparut au moment où Michael en sortait, le propriétaire des lieux simplement assis sur le canapé.

\- J'ai pensé à fermer la porte à clé, prévint négligemment Dean en se dirigeant vers la chambre de son ami.

\- Merci Dean. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit Michael, reprit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau.

\- Merci, à vous aussi.

Il n'y avait aucun sous-entendus dans sa phrase, ni dans le ton utilisé, ce qui étonna légèrement Castiel. D'habitude, son ami ne lésinait pas sur les blagues un peu limites, comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

Il décida de ne pas s'y attarder et se prépara à se coucher, enfilant un T-shirt par dessus son caleçon pour dormir. En allant dans sa chambre, il trouva Dean dans la même tenue, assis au bord du lit. Il paraissait un peu nerveux.

\- La salle de bain est libre, décréta inutilement le brun.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'y aller, je me suis brossé les dents chez moi.

\- Bien, alors... Bonne nuit ?

Dean le regarda quelques secondes avant d'opiner puis de se relever pour ensuite prendre place dans le lit. Cas fit la même chose du côté gauche, puis éteignit la lumière.

Dire que ce n'était pas bizarre de partager ses draps avec son meilleur ami serait mentir. Encore plus après le baiser qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à échanger un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

En plus de ça, il ne savait pas comment réagir à l'idée que Michael se trouvait dans la pièce juste à côté. À vrai dire, il était plus angoissé qu'autre chose. Il avait réussi à retrouver une certaine stabilité en aménageant à Sioux Falls, et il avait l'impression qu'il avait suffi que Cohen se pointe pour que ce soit à nouveau la pagaille. Ce qui, dans un sens, était le cas. La présence de l'homme qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'aimer mettait le désordre dans ses pensées, et dans ses sentiments.

\- Bonne nuit Cas, entendit-il.

La voix de Dean coupa immédiatement court à ses réflexions, répandant une chaleur bienfaisante – qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à s'expliquer – au creux de son estomac. Il finit cependant par s'endormir, étrangement apaisé.

 **À suivre...**

Et voilà pour ce seconde chapitre, où désormais l'action est bien établie !

J'espère de tout cœur que ça vous plaît.

Et peur celles/ceux qui se le demandent, Sammy arrive au prochain chapitre, ne vous en faites pas. :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !

En espérant vous revoir pour la suite. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone !**

Alors tout d'abord, je suis désolée du temps mis pour poster ce chapitre, mais j'écris au fur et à mesure donc ça dépend aussi de mon inspiration et de mon temps libre.

Et puis ma chère bêta a un peu ralenti la cadence aussi, haha.

En tout cas, je vous remercie de l'intérêt que vous avez porté à l'histoire. Je vais donc répondre aux reviews, puis je vous laisse tranquille pour que vous puissiez lire le troisième chapitre.

barjy02 : Je t'avoue que je ne connais pas du tout "plan de secours", il s'agit d'un film ? En tout cas, ça m'intéresse !

Destiel-Cockles.1974'1978 : Haha oui je sais, moi aussi j'avais un esprit sain, mais ça, c'était !

solariene : Je pensais pas que Bart/Michael était un vrai ship à vrai dire, haha. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. ;)

Miruanalle : Je viens donc de te créer un ship, c'est bien ça ? x)

Kathexia-Castiel156 : Oui rassure-toi, 100% Destiel ! De toutes façons, je n'ai pas le choix, c'est mon OTP ultime je ne peux faire autrement haha.

dodo-p : Merci beaucoup ! Et pour ce qui est de la fréquence des chapitres, ça va être aléatoire, mais j'essaierai quand même de ne pas vous faire patienter plus d'un mois.

Courtney Ackles : Merci beaucoup ! Eh bien, la voici. ;)

Voilà, c'est parti...

 **Enjoy !**

[...]

Les nuages ne recouvraient plus entièrement la ville, laissant apercevoir des tranches de ciel bleu. Une brise s'élevait, faisant danser quelques feuilles, et les passants étaient beaucoup moins pressés que la veille, appréciant que la pluie torrentielle soit passée.

Quand Dean ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit vite compte que Castiel n'était plus à ses côtés, les draps étant plus froid que la veille sans la chaleur corporelle de son ami.

Et il fut bien content d'être seul lorsqu'il sentit une certaine partie de son anatomie s'éveiller à son tour.

Jurant intérieurement, Dean se mit à réfléchir. Il était inconcevable qu'il s'occupe de son « problème » actuellement, dans la chambre de son ami. Cependant, il se voyait mal le faire dans la douche aussi, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Il finit donc par prendre son mal en patience et attendit, en pensant à des choses qui le rebutaient, que son érection se calme. Et il devait bien avouer qu'être entouré par l'odeur de Castiel – un parfum sucré, lui rappelant de la cannelle – ne l'aidait pas, bien qu'il était hors de question de se l'admettre.

Une fois ses soucis d'ordre intime réglés, il se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Le professeur était bien sûr là, mais il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul. Michael se trouvait déjà attablé, des pancakes posés devant lui. Son ami, quant à lui, s'affairait devant la cuisinière, en préparant vraisemblablement une nouvelle fournée.

\- Bonjour Dean, le salua Cohen en le voyant arriver.

Castiel, qui pensait qu'il dormait toujours, se retourna vivement en entendant la phrase du brun aux yeux verts.

\- Salut, répondit tranquillement le Winchester, regardant principalement le professeur sans vraiment faire attention au troisième homme présent.

Le propriétaire des lieux lui répondit d'un mouvement de tête, puis Dean s'approcha de lui afin de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut furtif, et Castiel parvint tant bien que mal à contrôler ses expressions faciales.

\- Bi-bien dormi ? Fit ce dernier en se maudissant pour avoir bégayé.

\- Comme toujours, sourit le châtain avant d'y faire un clin d'œil.

Le brun était soufflé par la nonchalance de Dean et le naturel qu'il semblait trouver à la situation. Comme quoi il l'avait senti plutôt tendu la veille, qu'aujourd'hui il paraissait très bien encaisser la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. Et il ne savait quoi en penser. Intérieurement, il en était ravi, car il fallait au moins qu'un des deux « vende » leur couple, pour qu'ils soient un minimum crédible et que Michael le laisse tranquille. Mais la soudaine proximité de son meilleur ami le gênait sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi.

Ledit meilleur ami attrapa d'ailleurs une assiette dans un des placards pour ensuite s'installer à son tour autour de la table, en face de Cohen. Castiel vint ensuite lui servir des pancakes sans qu'il n'ait à le demander. Il le remercia d'un sourire tandis que le brun revenait à ses fourneaux.

\- Je vais devoir retourner chez moi après le petit-dej', annonça le Winchester en découpant sa première crêpe épaisse.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Se renseigna son « petit-ami » en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Sammy débarque aujourd'hui, et vu l'état de mon appart', il risque de faire une crise cardiaque si je l'accueille dans un bordel pareil. Donc j'vais devoir m'atteler au ménage.

\- La visite de ton frère m'était complètement sortie de la tête ! Il reste jusqu'à quand ?

\- Lundi après-midi. C'est pas beaucoup mais ses cours lui prennent du temps, déjà qu'il s'est plus ou moins sacrifié pour pouvoir venir...

\- Ouais mais ça fait combien de temps que vous vous êtes pas vus ? Deux mois ? Trois ? Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver, autant l'un que l'autre. Puis je ne m'en fait pas pour Sam, je doute que ce soit un week end à Sioux Falls qui le fasse prendre du retard sur ses études.

\- Le connaissant, c'est plutôt le contraire, il doit être en avance sur le programme d'au moins trois semaines ! Une vraie tronche, commenta-t-il en souriant.

Et ce sourire débordait de fierté, ce qui attendrit Castiel. Au même titre que la flamme qui brûlait dans le regard du châtain dès qu'il était question de son petit frère.

Dean avait perdu sa mère lorsqu'il avait quatre ans, et Sam six mois, suite à une maladie incurable. Leur père, John, n'était pas souvent présent, travaillant dans la Marine et étant sans arrêt en mission à l'autre bout du monde. C'était donc Dean qui avait plus ou moins élevé son cadet, à l'aide de l'argent envoyé par John et surveillé par Bobby Singer, un proche de la famille. Le barman avait tout fait pour son frère, privilégiant ses études à lui plutôt que les siennes, qui de toute manière, étaient soit disant « vaines », dixit lui-même. Sam avait pleinement conscience des sacrifices de son aîné, et mettait un point d'honneur à réussir ses examens années après années, paniqué à l'idée de décevoir son frère. L'un dans l'autre, ils avaient fini par avoir une relation très fusionnelle. Même si le plus jeune se trouvait en Californie et lui dans le Dakota du Sud, il était inconcevable qu'ils passent plus de deux semaines sans se parler, les discussions se faisant le plus souvent par téléphone.

Le professeur était vraiment heureux pour son ami de savoir qu'il allait enfin revoir son cadet. Et puis il l'appréciait beaucoup. À force de passer la plupart de ses journées avec Dean, il avait fini par le rencontrer. Même si Sam pouvait être impressionnant à première vue avec sa grande taille et sa musculature développée, il s'était révélé absolument adorable. Le jeune homme était quelqu'un de doux, patient, compréhensif et à l'écoute. Il avait aussi un côté rebelle, surtout quand il s'agissait d'autorité parentale à ce que Castiel avait compris, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un défaut. Au contraire, ça lui donnait une force de caractère. En somme, il était bien difficile de ne pas s'entendre avec le frère de Dean.

La dernière fournée de pancakes fut enfin prête, et l'hôte s'empressa de s'asseoir aux côtés de son copain fictif pour enfin manger, la faim lui tiraillant l'estomac.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance peu confortable, Castiel et Dean bizarrement gênés d'avoir à converser devant Michael, qui lui, restait silencieux.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, le Winchester aida le brun aux yeux bleus à débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle, puis il alla s'habiller. Il planta ensuite un baiser sur les lèvres de son ami – qui avait encore du mal avec cet aspect de leur « relation » – avant de se diriger vers la porte, lui lançant un « à tout à l'heure » avant de disparaître.

Quand il fut arrivé chez lui, à peine un étage plus bas, Dean s'assit d'abord sur le canapé histoire de se poser un moment. À vrai dire, il trouvait la situation complètement dingue. Il n'avait pas réellement menti en disant qu'il devait nettoyer son appartement pour l'arrivée de Sam, mais il avait omit de dire qu'il avait aussi, et surtout, eu besoin de prendre un peu de recul. Il se sentait un peu mal de laisser Castiel avec Michael en conséquence, mais il devait avant tout reprendre contenance. Il n'était pas réellement à l'aise avec la tangente qu'avait prise son amitié avec le professeur, mais il s'était forcé de paraître le plus convainquant possible, ne serait-ce que pour Castiel. Il se doutait que devoir feindre être en couple devant l'homme qu'il aimait n'était pas facile pour lui, il avait donc résolu de prendre les choses en main en attendant que son ami s'adapte aux récents événements.

Mais s'il se montrait tout à fait honnête, il était tout aussi perdu que le brun, si ce n'était plus. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où il puisait le recul nécessaire pour accepter la situation aussi calmement. La veille, le plan avait paru être une bonne idée. Aujourd'hui, il maudissait l'alcool, qui avait confirmé cette théorie, et Gabriel. Sans oublier Balthazar qui les avait forcé à se rouler la pelle du siècle. Surtout Balthazar en fait.

Il soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux, puis parti prendre une douche.

[…]

Presque trois heures plus tard, son appartement était déjà beaucoup plus propre. Il devait bien admettre que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vraiment passé l'aspirateur ni même fait la poussière. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre de la cuisine pour aérer, son portable se mit à sonner, signe qu'il avait un SMS.

De : Cas

 _« Je peux passer chez toi ? »_

Sans s'en rendre compte, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il y répondait.

À : Cas

 _« Depuis quand tu demandes ? »_

Il rangea ensuite son téléphone dans sa poche, se doutant que le brun comprendrait qu'il avait son approbation. Il était tout de même un peu surpris de voir que le professeur cherchait sa permission. En temps normal, l'un comme l'autre se pointait à l'improviste sur le palier de son ami, un pack de bières ou de quoi manger dans les mains s'ils avaient l'occasion d'amener quelque-chose. C'était à peine s'ils pensaient à toquer avant d'entrer.

D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à entendre trois coups sur la porte avant que Castiel ne fasse son apparition. Ça aussi c'était devenu naturel, ils s'annonçaient en frappant à la porte, mais n'attendaient pas qu'on leur dise d'entrer pour le faire.

Le nouveau venu s'arrêta un moment dans l'entrée pour regarder autour de lui. Plus de cartons de pizza laissés un peu partout, plus de bouteilles de bière, plus de vêtements posés ici et là. Ça faisait presque vide.

\- Wow, c'est... Propre.

\- Et oui, je sais que c'est fou, mais je sais me servir d'un aspirateur et d'une serpillière, se moqua gentiment Dean.

\- Ton frère devrait venir te rendre visite plus souvent, nota Castiel avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, tandis que le Winchester balayait sa remarque d'un revers de main.

Le professeur s'avança ensuite vers le canapé où était déjà installé le châtain pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Cas ? Je doute que ce soit mon talent pour le ménage qui t'ait motivé à laisser Michael seul dans ton appart'.

\- Justement, en parlant de ça... Dans un premier temps, je tenais à te remercier de m'aider comme tu le fais, mais aussi à m'excuser que tu te sois retrouvé mêlé à tout ça.

\- Tu aurais fait pareil pour moi si les rôles avaient été inversés, t'inquiète pas pour ça, assura son meilleur ami en haussant les épaules.

\- Et ensuite... À quelle heure Sam est censé arrivé ?

\- Je dois aller le chercher à l'aéroport à 16h15, pourquoi ?

\- Michael veut qu'on aille en ville, histoire de visiter un peu. Et franchement, je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver seul avec lui... Je sais que je t'ai déjà demandé beaucoup, mais tu crois que tu peux nous accompagner ? Ne t'en fais pas, je pensais aussi demander aux autres s'ils sont libres.

\- Ouais, pas de problèmes ! J'peux même t'aider à les appeler. Tu penses partir vers quelle heure ?

\- Le plus tôt possible, moins je passe de temps en tête à tête avec Michael, mieux je me porte.

Dean opina du chef, compréhensif. Ils prirent alors leur cellulaire et commencèrent à appeler tout le monde. Charlie, ayant quasiment le même emploi du temps que Cas en étant également enseignante, accepta immédiatement. Gabriel et Balthazar aussi, – et le Winchester commençait sérieusement à se demander s'ils bossaient vraiment ou s'ils avaient inventé cette histoire de pâtisserie tellement il lui semblait qu'ils ne faisaient jamais rien –, de même que Kevin qui ne bossait pas le week end. Seuls Jo et Benny ne purent venir, sachant que Dean avait pris trois jours de congés au bar pour pouvoir passer du temps avec son frère, c'était à eux de ramasser ses heures. Le châtain s'en était douté mais il voulait en avoir la confirmation. Ils convinrent donc de tous se retrouver en plein centre-ville de Sioux Falls dans une heure.

\- On a encore un peu de temps devant nous avant de partir. Je vais rejoindre Michael, je peux lui dire que tu as encore du ménage à faire si tu veux.

Dean posa un regard surpris sur son ami. Apparemment, il était loin d'être dupe et avait compris que le Winchester avait besoin de s'isoler un peu pour le moment. Pourtant, bien qu'il lui en soit reconnaissant, le châtain secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non, je sais qu'être avec lui te pèse et je vous ai déjà laissé seuls pendant... Trois heures, constata-t-il en regardant sa montre. Je préfère venir avec toi.

Un sourire vint instantanément illuminer le visage du brun.

\- Merci Dean.

[…]

\- Salut les amoureux ! Les salua joyeusement Charlie en arrivant.

Les deux concernés parvinrent à réprimer un tressaillement et lui sourirent, quoique Castiel paraissait un peu crispé. Elle leur fit ensuite l'accolade, avant de dire bonjour à Michael plus sobrement, mais toujours pleine d'entrain et le sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'imagine que vous vous doutiez bien que vous n'échapperez pas à l'interrogatoire, hein ? Reprit-elle en se tournant vers ses amis.

Le brun aux yeux bleus se fustigea mentalement de ne pas avoir profité d'être chez Dean pour mettre au point leur mensonge. Il s'attendait pourtant à devoir répondre à des questions, mais il avait été tellement heureux de retrouver une certaine familiarité avec le Winchester, sans avoir à feindre leur relation, qu'il n'y avait plus pensé. Il espérait fortement que de son côté, le châtain y avait déjà réfléchi.

\- Effectivement, c'est pas vraiment une surprise, soupira ce dernier, donnant ainsi son feu vert à la rousse.

\- Bon alors, déjà, comment est-ce que ça a commencé ? Et n'épargnez aucun détails ! Prévint-elle.

\- Honnêtement y'à pas grand chose à dire Charlie, ça s'est fait naturellement, un soir alors qu'on se trouvait devant la télé.

Le professeur lança un regard curieux au barman, qui, heureusement, passa inaperçu aux yeux des autres. Bizarrement, un mot semblait déterminé à rester encré dans son esprit. « _Naturellement_ ». Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait faire une fixette là-dessus, mais une étrange chaleur se propagea dans sa poitrine.

\- Chez qui ?

\- Cas.

\- Qui a embrassé l'autre le premier ?

\- Moi.

\- Ça s'est fini au lit ?

Castiel manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en entendant la dernière question, tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Il détourna le regard, ne pouvant s'abstraire aux images mentales de Dean et lui nus dans sa chambre, le barman gémissant et en sueur sous lui. Heureusement, l'enseignante d'informatique sembla prendre ça pour une sorte de timidité et pas pour de la gêne proprement dite, puisqu'elle sourit en voyant qu'il rougissait.

\- Bien que ça ne te concerne pas, fit le châtain en tentant de sauver les apparences, non, pas ce soir-là.

\- Quand alors ?

Le Winchester jura intérieurement. Il espérait arriver à éviter une situation trop embarrassante en mentant sur le jour de leur « première fois », pensant que peut-être Charlie passerait à une autre question concernant cette fameuse soirée – qui n'était en réalité qu'un ramassis d'inventions –. Mais apparemment, c'était peine perdue, celle-ci restant bloquée sur l'aspect sexuel de leur non-couple.

\- Une semaine après, s'éleva la voix rauque du professeur qui semblait avoir reprit contenance.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et il put remarquer la lueur de remerciements qui luisait au fond des yeux verts de Dean.

\- C'était bien ? Voulut-elle savoir sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Oui, c'était absolument génial Charlie, et sinon, y'à vraiment que ça qui t'intéresse ? S'agaça légèrement le barman.

\- Non mais je me renseigne, c'est tout !

\- Ouais bah tu peux te renseigner sur autre chose que notre vie sexuelle aussi !

« Surtout quand celle-ci est inexistante » pensa-t-il, un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas, ou ne voulait pas, identifier s'infiltrant sournoisement en lui.

\- D'autres questions en tête, qu'on en finisse ? S'impatienta le Winchester.

\- Bah là, je crois que j'ai plus d'idées... Avoua Charlie avec une moue boudeuse. Ah, si ! S'illumina-t-elle. Qui était au-d...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que Dean lui avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche, les oreilles légèrement rouges. Castiel observait la scène avec la tête penchée et les yeux plissés, comme s'il essayait de comprendre pourquoi son ami avait arrêté la rousse.

\- Je préfère laisser planer le mystère là-dessus. Et puis, il est toujours question de sexe là, se justifia le châtain en priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle lâche l'affaire.

Il enleva ses doigts du visage de la jeune femme et la vit reprendre son air légèrement ronchon. Il soupira presque de soulagement en devinant qu'ils devraient être tranquille, au moins pour la journée. Ceci dit, ça dépendrait aussi de la curiosité de Kevin. Après, pour Gabriel et Balthazar, il espérait qu'ils ne profiteraient pas de faire parti du secret pour en jouer à leur dépend.

D'ailleurs, ces derniers ne tardèrent pas à arriver, l'asiatique un peu plus en avance que les deux blonds.

\- Bon, du coup, on fait quoi ? Questionna Dean.

\- C'est à Michael de décider, observa Gabriel, tandis qu'ils se tournaient tous vers lui.

\- Je sais pas trop... Je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être se promener dans les rues passantes, il doit bien y avoir des magasins, non ?

\- Affirmatif ! Allons faire du shopping les amis ! S'enthousiasma le petit blond en se mettant en route en direction d'une des nombreuses rues pavées.

Les autres commencèrent donc à le suivre. Le Winchester et Castiel vrillèrent alors leur regard l'un dans l'autre simultanément, puis dans un accord tacite, ils emmêlèrent leurs doigts et rattrapèrent le groupe qui s'éloignait déjà, Gabriel en tête déblatérant sur la « génialité » de la ville devant un Michael un peu dubitatif.

[…]

\- Cas, c'est pas toi qui m'avait dit que t'avais besoin de lunettes de soleil ? Demanda Dean en s'arrêtant devant un magasin dont la devanture affichait de nombreuses paires.

\- Si, en effet.

\- Viens alors, décida-t-il en le tirant par la main, toujours liée à la sienne.

Ils entrèrent donc dans le magasin après avoir averti les autres qui les rejoignirent à l'intérieur. Le châtain commença alors à inspecter les différents rayons, avant de sourire et d'en attraper un paire. Cas étant à côté de lui, il eut juste à se tourner pour ensuite lui mettre les lunettes sur le nez. Il s'éloigna un peu pour mieux le regarder, puis se mit à sourire.

\- C'est pas mal, mais je suis sûr qu'on peut faire mieux.

Il les récupéra alors pour les reposer, puis continua ses recherches, le brun derrière lui. Un peu plus loin, Charlie regardait leur manège avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je les shippe encore plus que ce que je shippe Harmony !

\- Harmony ? Souligna Kevin en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, Hermione et Harry !

\- Oh bordel, ça t'est pas passé depuis l'université ? Sérieusement ?

\- Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais !

L'asiatique secoua la tête, désespéré, avant de reporter son attention sur Dean et Castiel. Même lui, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'ils étaient adorables ensemble. Le couple pouvait paraître un peu incongru, entre le tempérament de feu du Winchester, ses commentaires souvent gras et son habitude de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, et celui bien plus calme du professeur, avec son manque de culture populaire et son sérieux à toutes épreuves. Mais justement, leurs différences les rendaient incroyablement attachant.

\- Vas-y, essaie celle-ci.

Le barman glissa alors des lunettes style aviateur sur le nez de Castiel.

\- On dirait Elvis ! Pouffa-t-il ensuite en l'examinant.

\- Qui ça ?

Bien qu'ils soient cachés derrière les verres noirs, le châtain devinait sans peine ses sourcils froncés.

\- Bordel Cas, ça te tuerait d'écouter de la bonne musique de temps en temps ?

\- Dean, je doute très fortement qu'on puisse mourir d'une telle manière, répliqua très sérieusement le concerné en conservant la même expression.

\- Ça j'en suis pas si sûr, on voit que t'as jamais eu affaire à Céline Dion !

« Génial, Balthazar m'a contaminé maintenant ! » Se lamenta le Winchester. Le britannique avait un dégoût profond pour la chanteuse, et à force de l'entendre s'en plaindre, il fallait croire que ça lui était monté au cerveau. Il finit par secouer la tête en raison de son débat intérieur, et retira les lunettes du nez du brun.

Ils n'avaient pas porté attention aux regards de Kevin et Charlie sur eux, et ils remarquèrent encore moins ceux de Gabriel et Balthazar. Michael était sorti de la boutique en entendant son portable sonner, et on pouvait le voir s'exprimer à grand renfort de gestes inutiles à travers la vitre du magasin. Il était aisé de deviner que la discussion devait être houleuse.

Pour ce qui est des deux blonds, le plus grand les regardait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, tandis que son acolyte arborait le sourire de celui-qui-en-sait-trop.

\- On pense à la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? S'avança le britannique.

\- Indéniablement. Je suis le seul ici à être affublé de capacités d'acteurs digne des plus grandes stars d'Hollywood, ils pourront dire ce qu'ils veulent, mais ça, assura-t-il en les pointant – pas du tout discrètement – de l'index, c'est pas de la comédie.

\- Tu veux que je te dise ce qui me désespère le plus ?

\- Fais moi rêver mon poulet.

\- C'est que ces deux abrutis ne s'en rendent même pas compte.

 **À suivre...**

Voilà donc pour ce troisième chapitre !

En espérant qu'il vous ai plu et que l'histoire vous intéresse toujours.

Pour ce qui est du ship "Harmony" de Charlie, dans son tout premier épisode (saison 7 épisode 20 il me semble), elle parle d'Hermione et dit qu'elle a "fini avec le mauvais", du coup voilà. Après, personnellement, je trouve ce ship un peu bizarre haha.

Pour ce qui est de l'allusion à Elvis, je suis désolée pour celles/ceux qui ont lu Twist & Shout. (Personnellement je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je n'en ai pas la force, mais wow, je vous admire de l'avoir lu !)

Pour ce qui est de Sam, je sais que j'avais dit qu'il serait dans ce chapitre, mais au final je n'ai pas pu le placer... Au prochain il y sera sans fautes, promis !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

À la prochaine. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone !**

Et oui, je ne suis toujours pas morte ! Je m'excuse du temps mis à poster ce chapitre, mais pour me faire pardonner, il est beaucoup plus long. D'ailleurs, j'ai perdu du temps à cause de ma beta qui s'est plaint et a donc mis du temps à corriger haha.

Encore une fois, je vous remercie pour l'intérêt que vous portez à mon histoire, vous êtes géniaux ! Un grand merci à barjy02, Kathexia-Castiel156, solariene, Miruanalle, Nolta, Destiel-Cockles.1974'1978 et Courtney Ackles pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review (auxquelles je ne répondrais malheureusement pas aujourd'hui, veuillez m'en excuser, mais disons que je poste ce chapitre en plein rush haha).

Voilà, c'est parti...

 **Enjoy !**

[...]

Ils avaient fini par ressortir du magasin, Castiel avec ses nouvelles lunettes – choisie par Dean – sur le nez.

Michael, de son côté, s'était étrangement refermé. Jusque-là, il se mêlait plus ou moins au groupe, amusé par les idioties de Gabriel et Balthazar, intéressé par les récits de Charlie sur ses jeux vidéos et par les connaissances de Kevin, qui était un garçon incroyablement intelligent. Mais depuis le coup de fil, son visage au sourire éblouissant avait changé du tout au tout, affichant un air morose.

Le professeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer des regards inquiets derrière ses verres noirs, qui n'échappèrent pas au châtain, celui-ci se contentant inconsciemment de resserrer sa prise autour de ses doigts.

13h approchant, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter dans un fast food pour manger.

Le sourire de Dean face à sa tarte aux pommes fit lever les yeux de Cas au ciel, bien qu'on pouvait distinguer un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres.

\- Si j'étais toi Cassie, je m'inquiéterai vu le regard que lance Dean à son dessert ! Plaisanta Balthazar sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Tu rigoles ? Intervint Charlie. Celui qu'il porte sur Castiel est encore pire !

Le châtain aurait presque pu s'étouffer avec sa bouchée. Heureusement pour lui, il l'avait déjà avalée avant que la rousse ne réplique.

Le britannique, quant à lui, parvint à retenir un sourire indubitablement victorieux de justesse. Il s'était imaginé que Gabriel rebondirait sur sa remarque, mais au final, la réaction authentique de l'enseignante était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré. Surtout quand celle-ci n'était pas dans le secret, et donc, n'avait aucune raison de mentir sur ses déclarations. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux concernés pour voir que le châtain avait pris des couleurs tandis que le professeur le regardait curieusement.

Et en plus la rousse faisait ainsi réfléchir le brun !

La situation était devenue plutôt embarrassante pour le barman, qui en plus de ça sentait les yeux bleus le transpercer, comme s'ils cherchaient à le mettre à nu. Sa planche de salut vint étrangement sous la forme de Gabriel, ou plutôt, sous celle de son portable qui se mit à sonner, détournant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui.

\- C'est Jo qui nous dit de ramener nos fesses au _Roadhouse_ ce soir, les informa-t-il une fois son téléphone sorti de sa poche.

\- C'était pas déjà ce qui était prévu ? Remarqua l'autre blond.

\- Ouais, comme chaque samedi, confirma Kevin.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas, Michael ? Sinon c'est pas grave, on peut rester à la maison, je sortirai une autre fois, proposa Castiel en se tournant vers son ami.

Dean fit immédiatement de même en attente d'une réponse, découvrant ainsi qu'il détestait l'idée que le professeur passe la soirée seul dans son appartement avec lui. Il comprenait que son ami, soucieux du bien-être des personnes l'entourant, lui soumette cette idée en sachant que le brun aux yeux verts ne semblait pas dans son assiette, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il aurait bien du mal à garder les sentiments de Castiel intacts assit dans un bar pendant que les deux autres se retrouvaient en tête à tête. Le Winchester se rendit alors compte que la compagnie de Sam risquait aussi de poser problème. Il ne se voyait pas le laisser seul chez lui pour aller dormir chez le brun, et puis il voulait quand même profiter d'enfin voir son frère. Il espérait fortement que Castiel tiendrait bon, tout en commençant à douter du plan qu'ils avaient mis en place et à se sentir coupable de ne pas pouvoir être plus présent pour l'aider.

\- À vrai dire je ne sais pas trop Cas... Je verrai ça plus tard j'imagine, en fonction de mon humeur, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Le châtain sentit lentement mais sûrement une colère sourde monter en lui en pensant que Cohen était franchement gonflé. Déjà, le mec se ramenait à l'improviste chez quelqu'un qu'il savait pertinemment avoir été amoureux de lui – ce qui était d'ailleurs toujours plus ou moins le cas –, et en plus de ça, il se permettait de l'empêcher de voir ses amis sous prétexte qu'il avait des problèmes de son côté ? Sérieusement ? Il serra compulsivement son poing droit en tentant de maîtriser sa rage, mais ne put contenir son regard noir.

L'enseignant, assis à ses côtés, le sentit se tendre et posa discrètement sa main sur son bras comme pour le rassurer. Étonnement, ça fonctionna plutôt bien puisqu'il sentit son ami se décrisper à son toucher.

\- D'accord, c'est toi qui vois, accepta le brun.

\- C'est Jo qui va être déçue si elle ne te voit pas Cassie ! Répliqua Gabriel.

Soudainement, Dean ressentit un élan de reconnaissance envers le blond et même une envie de le prendre dans ses bras – comme quoi les miracles existaient –. La blonde avait beau apprécier Castiel et aimer passer du temps avec lui, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle serait déçue de ne pas le voir. Le barman comprit que Gabe essayait de façon détournée d'influencer Michael pour qu'ils viennent le soir, et pour le coup, il était même prêt à courir lui acheter un paquet de bonbons pour le remercier !

[…]

Dean faisait les cent pas près de l'endroit où on récupère les bagages à l'aéroport. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, trop heureux d'enfin revoir Sam.

L'après-midi s'était relativement bien passée, ils avaient continué à aller de magasin en magasin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit 15h30 et que le châtain déclare qu'il était temps pour lui d'y aller. Sachant qu'il avait pris l'Impala pour aller en ville avec Cas et Michael, et qu'il avait besoin de la voiture pour aller chercher son frère, Charlie s'était proposée pour ramener les deux bruns chez le professeur.

Une foule de personne commença à se diriger vers lui pour prendre leur valise. Dean sourit comme un gamin en apercevant la grande taille de son frère s'en détacher et venir à sa rencontre.

\- Heureux de voir que tu as survécu au voyage à l'intérieur de ces boîtes de conserves volantes Sammy !

\- Oui, toi aussi tu m'as manqué Dean, s'esclaffa son cadet en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Le vol s'est bien passé ? Demanda le châtain en s'éloignant de son géant de frère. Pas trop fatigué ?

\- Il n'y a eu aucun souci Dean, la preuve, je suis là ! Sourit-il en se moquant un peu du tempérament mère poule de son aîné. Et sinon non, ça va, j'ai connu pire.

\- Comment ça t'as connu pire ? Se renseigna le barman en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu sais, à la fac les nuits sont courtes.

\- J'te rassure, ici aussi ! Répondit Dean avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

\- Pas pour les mêmes raisons, idiot ! Et épargne-moi ce genre de détails, merci.

\- Ouais enfin, tu vas pas me faire croire que tu fais que travailler aussi, répliqua l'aîné sur le ton de celui qui en savait trop tandis que son frère affichait une moue dubitative, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Oh allez, crache le morceau Sammy ! Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ton sourire niais devant ton portable en sortant de l'avion ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu comme ça, c'était quand tu recevais un message de Sarah Blake au lycée ! Alors, elle s'appelle comment ?

Il vit les joues de Sam se colorer, tandis qu'un sourire timide et maladroit s'étendait sur ses lèvres. Celles de Dean prirent alors la forme d'un sourire victorieux. Il le savait !

\- Jess. Enfin, Jessica Moore plus exactement. Elle est aussi en droit à Stanford et on s'est retrouvés ensemble dans quelques cours.

\- Tu sors avec elle ou c'est pas encore fait ? S'enquit le châtain tandis que son cadet récupérait sa valise qui venait de passer à porter de main sur le carrousel à bagages.

\- Si, si, on est officiellement en couple depuis deux mois, expliqua ce dernier, un peu gêné tout en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie de l'aéroport, le barman le suivant.

\- Deux mois ?! Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- C'est pas ce que je viens de faire ?

\- Non mais vraiment Sammy, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as même pas mentionné lorsque tu m'appelais ?

\- À vrai dire, je comptais te la présenter ce week-end, un peu comme une surprise, mais finalement, elle n'a pas pu venir.

\- Une surprise ? Sérieusement ?

\- Eh, tu me reproches toujours d'être trop prévisible !

Dean fit une sorte de moue, avant d'hausser les épaules et d'hocher la tête, l'air de dire que ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Il connaissait son petit frère absolument par cœur, et n'hésitait jamais à le lui faire savoir.

Désormais arrivés devant l'Impala, qui était garée à l'entrée du parking, Sam mit sa valise dans le coffre avant de s'installer sur le siège passager. Il inspira bruyamment, se remémorant l'odeur du cuir et le temps passé dans cette voiture.

\- Et toi Dean, toujours en train de coucher à droite à gauche ?

Le concerné, qui s'apprêtait à enclencher le contact, se figea au milieu de son geste. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté, le moteur de la Chevrolet vrombissant tandis qu'il tournait la clé.

\- Eh bien, à vrai dire, je... Je sors en quelques sortes avec Cas.

\- En quelques sortes ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Le châtain, tout en manœuvrant son bébé pour sortir de la place de parking, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son frère ne semblait pas choqué d'entendre qu'il avait une relation avec Castiel, mais était bien plus préoccupé par le choix de ses mots. Et il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'interpréter.

\- On est pas réellement ensemble, on fait juste semblant.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait faire entièrement confiance à son frère, et puis surtout, il se voyait mal lui mentir. Sam eut l'air plus perdu qu'autre chose, quoiqu'un peu amusé.

\- Euh... Ok. Et en quel honneur ? T'en as eu marre de ta réputation de coureur et Cas, gentil comme il est, a accepté de te venir en aide ? Le charria gentiment le cadet avec un rictus moqueur.

\- Raté, c'est pour lui qu'on a inventé ce mensonge, pas pour moi ! Le corrigea Dean avec une once de fierté en voyant son frère perdre son sourire narquois au profit de sourcils froncés.

\- Cas ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas ce genre de combine... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Pour faire simple, un gars venant de l'Arizona s'est pointé et a squatté chez lui. Sauf que ce type, Cas a un lourd passé sentimental avec. Du coup, pour le « protéger » on a préféré faire croire à Michael, le squatteur – et un bel enfoiré si tu veux mon avis –, qu'on était ensemble, clarifia-t-il, sans utiliser ses mains pour faire les guillemets vu qu'elles tenaient le volant mais en les sous-entendant dans son ton.

\- Pourquoi c'est un enfoiré ?

\- Oh, je sais pas, peut-être parce que s'inviter chez les gens à l'improviste ne se fait pas ? Lança Dean sarcastiquement. Et encore moins quand tu sais pertinemment que celui qui t'héberge a eu des sentiments pour toi !

\- Vu comme ça... Mais c'est vous qui avez eu l'idée de faire semblant d'être en couple ?

\- Non, c'est Gabriel.

\- J'me disais aussi, là j'comprends mieux ! Comment il va, d'ailleurs ?

\- Oh, tu sais, toujours fidèle à lui-même. C'est à dire qu'il continue à engloutir une quantité astronomique de sucreries en faisant chier son monde. Et étonnement, il n'a toujours pas l'air d'avoir le diabète.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Ils vont bien, mais tu verras ça ce soir au _Roadhouse_ , on compte aller y boire un coup. Enfin, j'espère que ça te convient, si t'es pas trop crevé de ton voyage, s'inquiéta-t-il en jetant un regard à son frère avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

\- Non t'inquiète pas, ça me fait plaisir même ! J'imagine que le fameux... Michael, tenta de se rappeler Sam d'un air interrogatif tandis que l'aîné opinait du chef pour confirmer, sera de la partie ?

\- À vrai dire on ne sait pas si lui et Cas seront là. Disons qu'en plus d'être un squatteur, c'est apparemment un chieur. Il a reçu un appel un peu plus tôt et depuis il tire la gueule, donc quand Cas lui a demandé s'il voulait venir ce soir, il a dit qu'il ne savait pas encore.

\- Ouais, je vois, et Cas ne risque pas de le laisser seul chez lui...

\- Certainement pas.

\- Écoute, au pire des cas, si vraiment ils ne viennent pas, nous non plus.

\- Comment ça ? S'enquit l'aîné, un peu surpris.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, tu formes un faux couple avec Cas pour le tenir à l'écart de Michael, tu te vois vraiment passer la soirée dans un bar tandis que les deux autres seront seuls ? Ça me paraît plutôt inutile ! Donc s'ils finissent par rester chez Cas, on s'incruste aussi.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut faire ça ?

\- Mec, t'es son « copain » j'te rappelle, bien sûr que tu peux, tu crois que Michael va t'envoyer balader pour vouloir rester avec ton cher et tendre ? Se moqua gentiment Sam, tandis qu'il utilisait ses doigts pour faire les guillemets. Et puis j'ai bien envie d'accueillir mon beau-frère dans la famille, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- _Bitch_ !

\- _Jerk_ ! Répondit automatiquement le plus jeune, son sourire s'élargissant.

[…]

\- Merci de nous avoir déposé Charlie, fit la voix grave du professeur.

\- Ce fut un plaisir, en espérant vous revoir ce soir ! Les salua-t-elle tandis que les deux hommes s'extirpaient du véhicule.

Castiel se contenta d'y sourire alors qu'il refermait la portière derrière lui. Après un dernier signe de la main, il vit la rousse s'éloigner au volant de sa voiture jaune.

S'il se montrait honnête, il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans cette situation. Il n'y avait plus que Michael et lui, encore. Il n'en tenait pas rigueur à Dean, comprenant que voir Sam était bien plus important, mais là, tout de suite, il aurait vraiment aimé l'avoir à ses côtés. Enfin, dans un moment pareil, il aurait aimé avoir n'importe qui avec lui, mais surtout son meilleur ami. Et puis le brun aux yeux verts était toujours aussi morose, il avait à peine ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il avait eu ce coup de fil. Quand on s'adressait à lui, il répondait presque que par des monosyllabes, comme si faire une phrase longue et bien composée mettait en danger toute l'humanité. Bizarrement, il acceptait d'aligner plus de trois mots que lorsque son interlocuteur se trouvait être Castiel. Et celui-ci ne savait pas s'il devait en être content ou s'il devait s'en inquiéter.

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, son ami sur les talons. Il le laissa passer devant avant de refermer derrière lui. Il vit Michael se diriger directement vers le salon pour s'asseoir sur le canapé, tandis que Castiel passait d'abord dans sa chambre histoire de ranger ses nouvelles lunettes.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce à vivre, il se tint maladroitement sur le pas de celle-ci, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Laisser Michael tranquille ? Ou essayer de lui parler ?

Cohen finit par décider pour lui.

\- C'était Bart' au téléphone, annonça-t-il alors que sa voix ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

Il était assis dos au professeur, mais avait dû l'entendre revenir. Ce dernier s'avança pour s'asseoir sur le divan, à une distance raisonnable du brun, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer et l'empêcher de se braquer, tout en lui montrant qu'il avait toute son attention.

\- On s'est engueulés, mais je pense que c'est un secret pour personne, poursuivit-il en lâchant un petit rire sans joie.

Lui qui regardait jusqu'ici ses mains posées sur ses genoux, il leva soudain son regard vert sur Castiel. Celui-ci comprit alors qu'il s'attendait certainement à ce qu'il dise quelque-chose.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je m'en suis pris plein la gueule, j'avais presque l'impression qu'il me faisait une crise d'hystérie. Il a très mal digéré le fait que je sois parti juste après notre dispute, surtout vu le sujet de celle-ci. Mais ce qui m'a le plus énervé, reprit-il en occultant le regard du professeur qui se demandait ce qui les avait poussé à pratiquement rompre, c'est le fait qu'il me traite de lâche et pense que de toute manière, je finirai par revenir à Navajos la queue entre les jambes, comme s'il m'était impossible d'arriver à vivre sans lui. Je sais qu'il a surtout dit ça pour tenter de se convaincre lui-même que je ne resterai pas loin de lui bien longtemps, surtout que le fait que je sois ici n'arra– Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase avant de vite reprendre. Bref ! Se rattrapa-t-il, tandis que son interlocuteur penchait la tête sur le côté en plissant des yeux, essayant de comprendre. En gros, il m'a sorti que j'étais incapable de rester loin de lui et de l'Arizona bien longtemps, et que dans tous les cas, il y aura bien un moment où je rentrerai pour le supplier de continuer. Et le fait est que je meurs d'envie de le contredire, et qu'il est hors de question pour moi de le revoir pour le moment, sauf que si j'y reviens, je sais que je ne pourrais pas l'éviter, donc... Déclara-t-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

\- Tu aimerais savoir s'il était possible que je t'héberge plus longtemps, termina Castiel pour lui.

\- C'est ça, confirma Cohen en hochant la tête. Écoute, je sais que je te demande beaucoup, mais vraiment, j'ai besoin de toi. Après, je te promets de participer de manière financière, et même au ménage ! Ce sera une sorte de colocation en gros. S'il te plaît Cas, ne me laisse pas tomber... Supplia-t-il presque en le regardant.

\- Mais, et ton travail ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit, je suis le patron, et puis je peux totalement faire confiance à Gadreel. Que je sois là ou pas, l'argent continuera à rentrer de toute façon. C'est pas un problème. Du coup, c'est oui ?

Le brun aux yeux bleus resta silencieux pendant un moment, pesant le pour et le contre. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il refuserait net. Sauf qu'il ne se voyait pas le faire. Son ami avait besoin de son aide, et puis quelle excuse pouvait-il bien trouver pour l'en empêcher ? Il était dos au mur, et il le savait. Puis il se doutait bien que Cohen aussi en avait parfaitement conscience, il demandait la permission tout en sachant pertinemment que Castiel n'avait aucun moyen de dire non. Il se força donc à lui sourire.

\- Bien sûr Michael, il n'y a aucun problème.

\- Merci beaucoup Cas, je t'en dois une ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant grandement. Tiens, d'ailleurs, si tu veux sortir avec tes amis ce soir, c'est d'accord, je viendrais avec vous.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais prévenir Dean, autant y aller ensemble ça nous évitera de prendre deux voitures pour rien.

Le professeur récupéra alors son portable, tout en tentant de camoufler le léger tremblement de ses mains. Il avait l'impression d'être complètement foutu, se sentant comme une souris prise au piège, sans aucune échappatoire.

[…]

Les frères Winchester étaient arrivés chez Dean depuis un bon moment désormais, et ils discutaient tranquillement autour d'une bière devant la télé, rattrapant le temps perdu. L'un comme l'autre n'arrivaient pas à cacher leur sourire, le plaisir de se retrouver inclinant leurs lèvres sans qu'ils ne le fassent exprès.

La discussion fut alors interrompue par le téléphone de Dean, qui ne paraissait pas pressé de voir ce que le message reçu disait et continua sa phrase comme si de rien n'était.

\- Si j'étais toi je regarderai ce qu'on me veut, ça peut être important, remarqua Sam en portant sa bouteille à ses lèvres.

Le châtain haussa les épaules mais obéit tout de même, et il ne regretta pas de l'avoir fait en découvrant que l'expéditeur du texto se trouvait être Castiel.

De : Cas

 _« Finalement c'est bon pour ce soir, je serai là avec Michael. Ça ne te dérange pas de nous conduire au bar ? Il n'y a aucun intérêt à ce que je prenne ma voiture si tu as la tienne. »_

\- Alors ? Se renseigna son cadet.

\- C'est juste Cas qui veut que je lui serve de taxi ce soir.

\- Ah, donc il peut venir au final ?

\- Bah écoute, apparemment, répondit le châtain en commençant à pianoter sur son smartphone.

À : Cas

 _« Aucun problème, on se retrouve dans le hall à 20h30 »_

De : Cas

 _« Merci beaucoup Dean, à tout à l'heure. :) »_

Il verrouilla son portable avant de la mettre dans sa poche, levant ensuite la tête pour reprendre sa conversation avec son frère, qui avait un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

\- Quoi ? L'interrogea le barman de façon légèrement agressive sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Rien, laisse tomber. Du coup, je voulais te dire qu'il faudrait que je passe voir Bobby aussi, détourna-t-il le sujet l'air de rien.

\- Ouais, je l'avais déjà prévu à vrai dire, on y va demain. Il m'a dit que la porte était grande ouverte... Enfin, après m'avoir insulté sous prétexte que je suis apparemment « un idiot incapable d'utiliser un putain de téléphone plus d'une fois tous les deux mois pour prendre des nouvelles », grimaça-t-il tandis que son cadet s'esclaffait. C'est ça, rigole ! Tu feras moins le malin quand il va te botter le cul pour la même raison !

\- Je m'en fais pas trop pour mon arrière train sachant que je l'ai appelé y'à deux semaines, moi au moins, sourit le cadet.

\- Et tu pouvais pas m'envoyer un message pour me dire de faire la même chose, espèce de traître ?

\- Eh, c'est toi l'aîné, pas moi ! J'suis pas supposé te rappeler ce genre de chose ! Et puis je pensais que tu le voyais souvent sachant qu'il vit à peine à 30 minutes de chez toi.

\- Pas vraiment, j'aimerais pouvoir le voir plus souvent mais au final je suis pas mal occupé. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'est quand il est lui-même sorti de sa tanière pour passer boire une bière.

\- Sérieusement Dean ? Tu pourrais au moins faire des efforts pour aller le voir plus souvent après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous ! Le réprimanda son frère en sortant une _bitchface_ de compétition. Et ne sors pas l'excuse du « j'ai pas le temps », je suis certain que si tu le voulais vraiment, tu pourrais en trouver sans problème ! Si Bobby te botte le cul, tu l'auras amplement mérité !

L'aîné resta silencieux quelque temps, semblant réfléchir, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je suis bon pour lui acheter un bon pack de bière si je ne veux pas me retrouver égorgé demain, hein ?

Sam se mit à rire.

\- Au point où t'en es, tu devrais même lui en apporter dix !

[…]

Lorsque Dean poussa la porte du _Roadhouse_ , une impression rassurante de familiarité s'empara immédiatement de lui. La vue des habitués, le brouhaha incessant, le bruit des boules du billard s'entrechoquant, les rires, la chaleur presque étouffante et l'odeur d'alcool et de sueur vinrent placer un sourire sur son visage. Il ne s'était pas rendu-compte d'à quel point il se sentait déphasé depuis que Michael était arrivé. Tout s'était plus ou moins enchaîné, de l'annonce de sa fausse relation avec Cas à la venue de Sam, qui l'un comme l'autre sortait un peu – ou carrément pour ce qui était du brun – de l'ordinaire. Ça lui faisait du bien de voir que rien n'avait changé du côté de son lieu de travail.

Il s'avança alors vers leur table habituelle en compagnie de Sam, Cas et Michael, où Kevin et Charlie étaient déjà installés. Tous deux se levèrent simultanément en apercevant le cadet Winchester afin de le saluer vivement d'une étreinte que celui-ci leur rendit avec plaisir, sourire aux lèvres.

Bien malgré lui, Dean ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'accolade que son frère avait partagé avec Cas lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus dans le hall de leur immeuble avait été beaucoup plus chaleureuse qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Et honnêtement, il ne savait pas quoi faire avec cette information.

Cependant, il avait été rassuré de voir que Sam avait apparemment décidé de lui laisser un peu de répit et n'avait pas directement sauté sur l'occasion pour appeler Cas « beau-frère » ou une connerie du genre. Et Dean aurait pu mettre sa main à couper que son cadet attendait juste qu'il en parle au professeur avant de commencer à s'en amuser.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour voir une tornade blonde débarquer et se jeter dans les bras de l'étudiant en droit, à croire que Jo avait passé la soirée à zyeuter l'entrée pour ne pas rater Sam. Elle était suivie par Benny, qui se contenta de serrer gentiment la main du géant avec un « content que tu sois de retour en Dakota du sud », auquel le plus jeune répondit par un remerciement poli. Il avait très bien compris que le Louisianais sous-entendait surtout qu'il était heureux pour Dean, car ce dernier pouvait enfin passer du temps avec son frère. Il n'y avait pas réellement de problème entre Sam et Benny, disons juste que passer du temps ensemble ne les gênait pas plus que ça, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'atomes crochus. Leurs conversations étaient plus ou moins limitées et ils faisaient en sorte de ne pas se retrouver seuls tous les deux, de peur de se sentir mal à l'aise.

\- Britney et Madonna sont encore en retard à ce que je vois, constata Dean en prenant place à côté de Charlie.

\- Je considère vraiment l'idée de leur mentir et leur donner une fausse heure de rendez-vous, peut-être que là on arrêtera de les attendre, déclara l'asiatique sans prêter attention aux surnoms utilisés par son ami – il commençait à avoir l'habitude, la dernière fois le Winchester les avait même appelé « les sœurs Olsen », bien qu'ils n'aient aucun lien de parenté –.

\- Du genre on se retrouve à 20h pour ne débarquer qu'à 21h ? Ouais, y'a peut-être une chance que ça marche, concéda le châtain.

Gabriel et Balthazar débarquèrent une heure et demie plus tard, et s'installèrent comme si de rien n'était après être passés au comptoir saluer Jo et Benny et commander à boire. Ils dirent aussi joyeusement bonjour à Sam au passage.

\- Eh bien, on a failli attendre ! Fit sarcastiquement remarquer le barman.

\- Range tes crocs Dean-o, c'est pas de ma faute si cet abruti a renversé un paquet de farine de 10 kg ! Se défendit Gabriel en désignant son acolyte du menton tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Ouais, enfin on serait arrivés plus tôt si t'avais pas laissé échapper une boîte entière d'œufs une fois la cuisine propre ! Renchérit celui-ci.

\- Dites plutôt que vous avez encore fait une bataille de nourriture, intervint la rousse.

\- Ah non, pas cette fois, j'le jure ! Promit le plus petit en levant les mains de façon innocente.

\- Sans déconner, je suis étonné de voir que vous n'avez pas encore fait exploser le magasin !

\- Ton manque de confiance en nous m'attriste Dean-o. Et puis vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, on reste quand même les meilleurs sur le marché !

Gabriel n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Enfin, il extrapolait bien sûr les choses, mais lui et l'autre blond avaient néanmoins réussi à se faire un nom dans le milieu, et leur réputation les précédait. Il faut dire que les idées loufoques de Balthazar couplées à celles de Gabe et au talent de ce dernier leur permettaient de vendre les gâteaux les plus étonnants qui soient. Et même s'ils s'étaient retrouvés à devoir essuyer quelques échecs – et indigestions parfois – les pâtisseries présentées étaient tout aussi bonnes que surprenantes.

\- D'ailleurs, j'espère bien te voir à la boutique Gigantor, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Sam. On expérimente quelques trucs à base de fruits, et ton amour pour la bouffe de lapin peut certainement nous être utile.

S'il y avait bien un point sur lequel Gabriel et Dean s'entendaient, c'était quand il s'agissait de dénigrer le mode de vie sain du cadet. Entre l'un accro aux sucreries et l'autre aux hamburgers et aux tartes, l'étudiant en droit passait son temps à secouer désespérément la tête dès qu'ils mangeaient ensemble. Ce qui poussait les deux autres à choisir des plats encore plus sucrés, pour le pâtissier, ou encore plus gras, en ce qui concernait le châtain, et à les engloutir de la manière la moins raffinée possible.

Sam en venait presque à souhaiter qu'ils s'étouffent avec par moment.

Déjà qu'être vu en public avec un hyperactif court-sur-pattes qui avait du mal à faire la différence entre parler et crier et un coureur de jupons et de pantalons qui passait son temps à draguer tout ce qui bouge n'était pas une bénédiction en soi, les voir manger comme des porcs n'arrangeait certainement pas les choses.

En pensant à son frère et à son besoin presque compulsif de flirter, le géant reporta son attention sur celui-ci après avoir offert sa plus belle _bitchface_ à Gabriel, s'attendant presque à devoir lui faire comprendre implicitement de faire gaffe et de bien se tenir pour ne pas que Michael découvre le pot-aux-roses quant à sa véritable relation avec Cas.

Il fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'une piqûre de rappel n'était apparemment pas nécessaire.

Son aîné était en pleine discussion animée avec Kevin, Michael et le professeur, ses doigts entrelacés à ceux de ce dernier. Sam fut alors empreint d'un sentiment de normalité qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de mal à s'expliquer. Depuis trois ans qu'ils se connaissaient, Dean et Castiel passaient la majorité de leur temps ensemble, et bien qu'il n'y ait pas de démonstration d'affection ou quoi que ce soit du même genre, on ne pouvait pas nier leur proximité. C'est pourquoi apprendre que son frère sortait avec le brun ne l'avait pas choqué plus que ça. À vrai dire, il avait presque été déçu d'apprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement ensemble.

De son côté, bien que plongé dans leur conversation, Castiel n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer le désintéressement total du Winchester quant à toutes les personnes qu'il considérait habituellement comme des proies. Déjà, la serveuse – qui était nouvelle et avait apparemment été embauchée le temps de remplacer Dean, Jo et Benny ne suffisant pas pour assurer le service en week end –, avait semblé plutôt intéressée par le jeune homme. Il avait suffit de voir le sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé accompagné d'une main ébouriffant ses longs cheveux blonds pour que le professeur comprenne directement ses intentions. Heureusement pour lui, – et étonnement surtout – le barman avait à peine réagi, le brun s'était même demandé si son meilleur ami s'en était seulement rendu-compte. Il s'était contenté de passer sa commande avant de reprendre le débat qu'il entretenait avec Kevin et Charlie. À ce moment-là de la soirée, ils ne se tenaient pas encore la main au-dessus de la table, mais Cas avait timidement glissé sa main sur le genou de Dean peu après s'être installé sur la chaise à sa gauche. Celui-ci lui avait simplement souri avant de se livrer à un de ses passe-temps favori : se plaindre de Gabriel. Et comme le concerné était, encore et toujours, en retard, il pouvait s'en donner à cœur joie.

Donc, la serveuse n'avait pas pu voir les doigts du professeur installés sur le jean du châtain. Mais dans tous les cas, cela n'avait pas posé de problèmes puisque Dean jouait parfaitement le jeu, et Cas nota mentalement de le remercier plus tard – vraisemblablement à l'aide d'une tarte –.

Le brun aux yeux bleus avait surtout voulu être un minimum discret car il ne savait pas si Sam était au courant, et il ne souhaitait pas mettre le châtain mal à l'aise. Le cadet étant placé à ses côtés, il parvenait plus ou moins à cacher son bras se tendant vers le barman en se penchant en avant, l'autre coude sur la table. Et ainsi, Michael, qui était assis en face d'eux entre Kevin et Balthazar, avait lui, en revanche, une vue parfaite sur la réelle position de Cas.

Dean avait craint que le sujet de son couple ne vienne sur le tapis avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prévenir l'enseignant pour son frère. Même si ça n'aurait pas été catastrophique en soi, il préférait éviter que son meilleur ami ne se retrouve partagé et ne sache quoi faire, inquiet de la réaction de Sam si ce dernier n'avait pas été prévenu.

Lorsque l'étudiant s'absenta pour répondre au téléphone – et Dean sut instantanément qu'il s'agissait de Jess en raison du sourire idiot de son petit frère –, il en profita pour se pencher à l'oreille de Castiel.

\- J'ai tout dit à Sam pour nous deux, enfin il sait à propos du bordel avec Michael quoi. Donc t'inquiète pas, on peut ouvertement se comporter comme un couple. En plus de ça, il nous couvre.

Le professeur fit de son mieux pour contenir les frissons que provoquait le souffle chaud du Winchester dans son oreille. Il se contenta donc d'hocher la tête, et le châtain lui sourit avant de récupérer sa main pour l'exposer mêlée à la sienne sur la table, à la vue de tout le monde.

Charlie était presque en train de jubiler en les voyant faire, le « vous êtes trop mignons » se lisant dans son regard.

[…]

Castiel était en train d'attendre près du bar afin de commander un verre.

La salle était bondée, et Jo, Benny, Ellen et la serveuse blonde – dont il n'avait pas pensé à regarder le badge pour connaître le nom –, ne savaient plus où donner de la tête et avaient beaucoup de mal à passer de table en table. Il décida donc d'aller directement au comptoir, ainsi, il n'aurait pas à attendre la moitié de la nuit pour avoir sa boisson. Normalement.

Il vit un groupe de quatre garçons, qui devait tout juste avoir 21 ans, recevoir leurs bouteilles, et ceux-ci s'éloignèrent alors aussitôt afin d'essayer de trouver une place pour s'installer et boire tranquillement. Le brun en profita alors pour s'approcher du comptoir et pris même place sur l'un des tabourets, les jeunes, en partant, ayant laissé assez d'espace pour qu'il puisse le faire.

Il observa un moment Jo qui était de service au bar, et faisait de son mieux pour essayer de satisfaire ses clients le plus vite possible, un léger film de sueur visible sur son front.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers un couple pas loin de lui, il sentit quelqu'un prendre place sur le siège juste à côté du sien, également libéré par le groupe qui était là juste avant. Il tourna la tête pour voir à qui il avait affaire, et rencontra une paire de yeux marrons, de même qu'un sourire charmeur.

\- Salut, lança l'homme de façon tout à fait décontractée.

\- Bonsoir, répondit poliment le professeur avant de chercher la blonde du regard, espérant qu'elle arriverait vite à lui.

\- Je m'appelle Logan, enchanté, se présenta-t-il en tendant sa main.

Le brun aurait aimé pouvoir le repousser et lui demander de ne pas lui parler, malheureusement, son éducation le lui en empêcha. Il serra alors brièvement sa main.

\- Castiel.

\- Je peux t'offrir un verre ?

\- C'est gentil, mais ça ira, merci.

Les sourcils de Logan se froncèrent.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Je ne suis pas libre.

\- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi boire un coup avec quelqu'un est un problème.

\- Moi, si, fit alors sèchement une voix derrière Cas.

Ce dernier se retourna, surpris de voir Dean se tenir là, toisant méchamment l'autre homme. Le concerné ne se laissa d'ailleurs pas démonter, et se mit à rire. Le brun suspecta alors Logan de ne certainement pas être à son premier verre.

\- Attends, genre c'est lui ton gars ? S'esclaffa-t-il en regardant le professeur. Sérieusement ? Je sais pas à qui vous voulez faire gober ça les mecs, mais lui, là, déclara-t-il en pointant de façon très malpolie le châtain du doigt, il est tout ce qu'il y à de plus hétéro !

Contre toutes attentes, Castiel vit son meilleur ami se mettre à sourire vicieusement en regardant l'inconnu. Lorsqu'il vrilla ses yeux dans ceux du brun, ce dernier comprit directement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et se prépara mentalement à ce qui allait suivre.

Dean passa alors un bras derrière le dos du professeur, son autre main sur sa nuque et se baissa afin de toucher les lèvres de Cas avec les siennes.

Le professeur saisit alors les hanches du barman et l'attira à lui tandis qu'ils fermaient les yeux. Heureusement que les tabourets du bar étaient hauts, ainsi, ils se trouvaient presque à la même taille.

Castiel sentit soudain la langue du Winchester venir taquiner l'entrée de sa bouche, et il l'ouvrit sans hésitation, laissant le châtain se glisser à l'intérieur.

Le brun pencha alors la tête, permettant à son meilleur ami d'avoir un meilleur accès, alors qu'une vague de chaleur s'emparait de lui, un goût d'alcool se répandant sur son palais. Les doigts de Dean caressèrent négligemment les cheveux à la base de sa nuque, pendant que sa prise sur les flancs de l'autre homme se resserra.

Le baiser était fougueux, ils devaient bien l'admettre. Leurs langues jouaient l'une avec l'autre, déclenchant des frissons incontrôlés. Les deux hommes décidèrent alors, chacun de leur côté, de mettre ça sur le compte des verres bus précédemment, bien qu'ils n'en aient pas descendu beaucoup.

Avant qu'il ne perde totalement le contrôle, le barman parvint – tant bien que mal – à se reculer. Il planta un dernier baiser, plus chaste, sur les lèvres du professeur puis descendit son bras afin d'entourer sa taille, puis jaugea à nouveau Logan du regard.

\- Et laisse-moi te dire que ce qu'il va se passer dans notre chambre ce soir ne sera pas très hétéro non plus ! Le défia-t-il en lui faisant un sourire incroyablement hypocrite.

Le fauteur de trouble leva alors les mains en signe de paix, et finit par s'éloigner, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Castiel.

L'intéressé ne le regardait même pas, toute son attention portée sur Dean, qui lui par contre, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Le brun avait chaud, très chaud. Déjà, à cause du baiser. Et puis, les mots utilisés par le châtain lui faisaient de l'effet, bien qu'il essayait de ne pas y penser. C'était la seconde fois en un jour qu'il avait des images furtives de l'aîné nu dans son lit, et si son corps commençait à réagir, il savait qu'il était fichu. Aux dernières nouvelles, s'imaginer s'envoyer en l'air avec son meilleur ami n'était pas la situation la plus normale qui soit !

Une fois l'autre homme hors de son champ de vision, Dean se tourna alors vers lui, légèrement mal à l'aise, les joues plus rouges que d'habitude – et Castiel ne savait pas si c'était en raison de la chaleur dans le bâtiment ou d'autre chose –.

\- Je suis désolé, pour... Bah, tout ça, rit nerveusement le Winchester en faisant un geste vague de la main tandis qu'il se massait la nuque de l'autre. Mais je déteste ce genre de connard, j'ai pensé que c'était le meilleur moyen pour le faire taire.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Dean, il n'y a aucun problème.

\- Euh... Ouais, bon, d'accord alors, acquiesça-t-il.

Il y eut un petit silence gênant où ils se fixèrent, puis il finit par reprendre la parole.

\- Du coup je vais retourner à la table moi...

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, vas-y ! Répondit Cas un peu précipitamment. Je vous rejoins, je dois juste, tu sais... S'expliqua-t-il maladroitement en agitant son billet de 10$ devant les yeux de Dean.

\- Commander ton verre, oui, c'est pour ça que tu es venu ici à la base... Je, euh... Ouais, à tout de suite, balbutia le châtain en se maudissant pour ne pas arriver à faire une phrase correcte tout en tournant les talons.

Castiel relâcha alors son souffle qu'il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir retenu, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers le comptoir, tentant de retrouver Jo.

Puis tout d'un coup, quelque chose tilta dans son esprit, et il se figea.

Son ami était reparti sans consommation. Et apparemment, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de demander quoique ce soit à boire. Il ne restait donc qu'une seule bonne raison pour sa présence à côté du bar :

Dean était venu pour lui. Certainement après avoir repéré Logan.

Un sourire vint alors prendre traîtreusement place sur ses lèvres encore luisantes de salive.

[…]

La soirée touchait doucement à sa fin.

Dean et Castiel étaient restés l'un à côté de l'autre, mais sans oser se toucher. Ils avaient été plus que perturbés pas leur échange, encore une fois. Cependant, bien que les événements passaient et repassaient en boucle dans leur esprit, bien qu'ils pouvaient encore percevoir la pression des lèvres de l'autre homme sur les leur, bien qu'ils se souvenaient distinctement du goût de la langue de l'autre homme en question, bien qu'ils sentaient encore la trace brûlante de leurs mains à travers leurs vêtements, ils ne laissèrent rien paraître.

Ils furent incontestablement soulagés de découvrir que même si par malchance les autres avaient assisté de loin à leur baiser – et vu la tête de Michael au retour de Dean c'était certainement le cas pour lui – personne n'en avait rien dit.

Sam et Balthazar étaient simplement en train de discuter, d'un sujet aussi passionnant que la capacité du nouvel ordinateur du blond qui fit que Dean s'en détourna vite, tandis que Gabriel regardait son paquet de bonbons vide comme si celui-ci l'avait personnellement offensé en insultant toute sa famille, et Kevin et Charlie parlaient aussi de leur côté. Cohen se contentait, pour sa part, de fixer sa bière en prenant quelques gorgées de temps en temps. Enfin, une fois qu'il eut fini de regarder le châtain bizarrement.

Quand Castiel revint quelques minutes plus tard avec son verre à la main, le barman s'était lancé dans une conversation avec les petit blond, qui, après avoir continué à toiser le sachet éventré, s'était retrouvé à soupirer lourdement et à demander à Dean s'il pensait pouvoir passer à la pâtisserie le lendemain, ayant également des prototypes de tartes à lui faire goûter. Bien qu'elle soit fermée le dimanche, Gabe avait tendance à y rester toute la journée, soit disant que son « génie créatif s'exprimait mieux le jour du Seigneur, Amen ».

Le brun s'était alors assis à côté du Winchester, de toutes évidences pas à son aise, et avait naturellement pris place dans la conversation entre Sam et Balthazar.

L'aîné fut alors rassuré qu'il ne se joigne pas à sa discussion. Il savait que c'était puéril et idiot, mais il ne se voyait pas de parler avec Cas comme si rien ne s'était passé à peine quelques minutes auparavant. Il se sentait trop bizarre pour ça.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que le professeur se disait exactement la même chose de son côté.

[…]

Castiel tournait et retournait dans son lit, peinant à trouver le sommeil.

Il était tout de même excessivement plus tranquille de ne pas devoir partager son lit avec Dean ce soir. Sachant que Sam était là, le barman préférait rester dans son appartement avec lui, ce qui était assez normal pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Michael.

Le professeur était incroyablement reconnaissant envers le cadet Winchester de se trouver à Sioux Falls au moment même, car il savait qu'avoir à dormir avec le châtain aurait été bien trop gênant après les récents événements, et il ne tenait pas à se retrouver seul avec lui. Et certainement pas dans les mêmes draps.

Après être arrivés dans leur immeuble, ils avaient eu à se dire bonne nuit. Le baiser avait vraiment été furtif, à peine un effleurement de lèvres, comme s'ils avaient eu peur de perdre à nouveau le contrôle si le contact avait été plus important.

Seulement, au moment de saluer Sam, celui-ci lui avait sorti un « bonne nuit beau-frère », et il s'était pratiquement pétrifié. Il avait repris contact avec la réalité grâce à l'aîné qui avait passé un de ses bras autour des épaules du géant en lâchant un « Je suis fatigué, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. Dors bien Cas. Toi aussi Michael. »

Les deux concernés avait hoché automatiquement la tête puis ils s'étaient dirigés vers les escaliers.

Le brun était alors perdu quant à la présence de Sam. D'un côté, il se doutait que maintenant, il ne se gênerait pas pour les charrier et il avait beaucoup de mal à apprivoiser ses propres réactions, ce qui risquait d'alerter Cohen. Mais de l'autre, l'étudiant permettait à Dean et Cas d'être séparés sans que ce soit louche aux yeux de son ami de l'Arizona. Et juste pour ça, il aimerait que Sam ne reparte pas à Stanford.

Puis, un autre problème se posait : si le cadet repartait dans deux jours, ce n'était pas le cas de Michael, qui allait finalement rester pour un temps indéfini. Et tant que ce dernier était dans les parages, les deux meilleurs amis devaient agir comme une couple.

Et cerise sur le gâteau, il n'avait toujours pas prévenu le principal concerné du séjour prolongé du brun aux yeux verts – auquel il avait donc donné son accord au préalable –.

Dean allait le tuer.

 **À suivre...**

Voilà pour le quatrième chapitre, excessivement plus long, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. J'espère arriver à maintenir cette longueur, à moins que ce soit bien trop long - d'après ma beta, c'est la cas, haha -.

Je vais tout de même essayer de mettre beaucoup moins de temps à poster le prochain. Dans tous les cas, je finirais cette fiction, rassurez-vous !

J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir et à me laisser une review. ;)

En espérant vous revoir au prochain chapitre. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone !**

Alors, pour commencer, je suis horriblement désolée du temps que j'ai mis à poster le chapitre (pratiquement deux mois quand même), mais bon entre ma vie personnelle et la reprise des cours, j'avais moins d'occasion d'écrire. Puis je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai en quelques sortes eu un long passage à vide, je remercie d'ailleurs ma fidèle Célie pour m'avoir aidé à débloquer la situation et à retrouver l'inspiration.

Après, pour ceux qui se le demanderait, rassurez-vous, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction !

Il se peut que le temps d'attente entre deux chapitres soit long, mais je me suis promise de ne pas commencer d'autres projets tant que je n'aurais pas fini celle-ci, alors je ne vous laisserai pas sans fin. (D'ailleurs, j'ai songé à la possibilité de peut-être me créer un Twitter pour vous tenir au courant de l'avancée des chapitres ou des choses comme ça, n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous paraît être une bonne idée ou pas, et si vous êtes plusieurs à me le demander il y a moyen que je le fasse.)

Dans tous les cas, un immense merci pour les reviews adorables que vous m'avez laissée, ça confirme le fait que je ne laisserai pas tomber _Le faux couple_.

Voilà, je vous laisse (enfin) à la lecture de ce cinquième chapitre.

 **Enjoy !**

 **[...]**

Lorsque Castiel ouvrit les yeux le dimanche matin, il ressentit instantanément une sensation de manque, d'une présence, d'une chaleur, d'une odeur, d'une respiration lente, d'un affaissement dans le matelas. Il passa alors sa main sur le côté droit du lit, comme s'il s'attendait à y trouver quelque-chose – ou plutôt quelqu'un –.

Il finit par comprendre ce qui était différent par rapport à la veille, et ce qu'il était en train de chercher le frappa de plein fouet : Dean.

Le professeur secoua vivement la tête, se fustigeant mentalement, comme si ça lui permettait d'effacer son sentiment d'absence.

Ils avaient dormi une fois ensemble et le voilà déjà à regretter sa compagnie dans le creux de ses draps ?

C'était stupide, et parfaitement irrationnel.

Il rejeta violemment les couvertures, énervé contre lui-même et ses pensées sans queue ni tête. Il enfila un T-shirt – ayant profité de l'absence de Dean pour dormir seulement vêtu d'un caleçon – et se dirigea vers la cuisine, découvrant que Michael était déjà là, en train de préparer du café.

Il eut une sorte de mouvement de recul en le voyant, n'étant toujours pas habitué à le savoir chez lui. Surtout qu'avec toutes ses pensées tournées vers son meilleur ami, il avait complètement oublié la présence de Cohen – qui pourtant, était bel et bien la raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait dans une telle situation avec Dean en premier lieu –.

Heureusement qu'il n'était pas du genre à se promener à moitié voire totalement nu dans son appartement, sinon, les choses auraient vite pu devenir très gênantes.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent sobrement, le professeur n'ayant pas encore tout à fait émergé, tandis que Michael paraissait étrangement paisible. Il servit une tasse du liquide brûlant au brun aux yeux bleus, qui le remercia avant de sortir tout ce dont il avait besoin pour petit-déjeuner. Il finit par s'installer confortablement sur la table de la cuisine pour enfin entamer son repas. Cohen se plaça sur la chaise d'en face, puis attendit que son ami soit à la moitié de son café pour briser le silence.

\- Au fait Cas, je me demandais si tu n'avais pas un double des clés de ton appartement.

Le concerné, qui se trouvait malheureusement en train de croquer dans sa tartine à ce moment-là, s'étouffa avec sa bouchée. Il se mit à tousser, puis se donna quelque coups sur le haut de la poitrine, réflexe aussi humain qu'inutile, avant de retrouver un semblant de calme. Il se maintint la gorge de sa main droite avant de relever sur Michael – qui lui le regardait avec inquiétude en lâchant des petits « ça va ? » – un regard rouge et légèrement larmoyant. Il s'essuya d'ailleurs les yeux, son visage ayant également pris des couleurs.

\- Je... Je te demande pardon ? Parvint-il à articuler après avoir récupéré son souffle.

\- Bah tu sais, si on habite ensemble je pense que ce sera quand même plus pratique. Je me vois mal rester toute la journée à la maison en attendant que tu rentres du travail. Sans compter que j'aimerais pouvoir sortir quand je le veux, et ce serait bien plus simple si j'avais le moyen d'aller et venir librement. Sérieusement, j'aurais l'impression d'être ta femme sinon, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Mais Castiel n'avait aucune envie de rire. Vraiment aucune. Parce que malgré tout, que ce soit dit sur le ton de l'humour ou pas, il n'empêche que le fait de « vivre ensemble » gardait un aspect intime, et une notion qui faisait très couple. Combien de fois l'enseignant avait-il rêvé de rentrer après une journée de travail pour voir Michael en train de l'attendre ? Combien de fois avait-il espéré s'asseoir sur son canapé devant la télé avec le brun aux yeux verts dans ses bras ? Combien de fois avait-il voulu se retrouver dans un cadre domestique avec lui ? D'aller faire les courses tous les deux ? De faire la cuisine ensemble ?

Sauf que là, il n'y avait aucun aspect romantique. Juste deux amis vivant ensemble pour une durée indéterminée. Et Castiel n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il en était déçu ou pas.

\- C'est une vision très réductrice du rôle de la femme, se contenta de répondre ce dernier. Si j'étais toi, j'éviterai ce genre de réflexions devant Charlie, elle risquerait de se fâcher, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible.

\- Merci du conseil, j'essaierai d'y penser ! Bon, du coup, t'as un double ?

Le professeur en avait effectivement un, rangé dans la commode de sa chambre. Cependant, il n'avait aucune envie de le lui donner. Savoir que Michael avait ses clés faisait beaucoup trop... Officiel. Il savait pertinemment que lui mentir n'allait pas empêcher Cohen de finir par se les procurer, mais ça lui permettait de gagner un peu de temps, c'est pourquoi il le fit tout de même.

\- Oui, j'en ai un, mais c'est Dean qui l'a.

Castiel se dit alors qu'il allait vite falloir qu'il retrouve le châtain afin lui donner son double. Il se félicita aussi mentalement pour l'excuse qu'il avait réussi à trouver, qui en plus d'être plausible, renforçait l'idée que lui et le barman étaient bel et bien ensemble.

Le visage jusqu'ici joyeux du brun aux yeux verts s'affaissa instantanément à l'entente de ces simples mots.

\- Oh, euh... J'imagine qu'il va falloir que je te pique ta clé pour en faire un alors. À moins de récupérer celui de Dean, bien sûr.

L'enseignant ne put s'empêcher de le regarder bizarrement, serrant les poings en se rendant compte que l'idée de reprendre ses clés des mains de son meilleur ami – bien qu'ils ne les aient pas réellement – pour les donner à Michael l'énervait plus qu'autre chose.

\- Non, ça n'arrivera pas, déclara froidement le professeur. Tu pourras aller chez le serrurier demain si tu le souhaites, sachant que ce ne sera pas ouvert aujourd'hui.

Son interlocuteur le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, surpris de l'entendre parler aussi sèchement. Il finit par simplement hocher la tête.

\- D'accord, faisons comme ça, accepta-t-il, son ton bien moins sûr qu'il n'avait l'habitude de l'être.

[…]

\- Eh bien, j'ai failli attendre ! S'exclama Gabriel en ouvrant la porte arrière de sa pâtisserie avant même que Sam n'ait le temps de toquer.

Celui-ci se retrouva d'ailleurs à cligner plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant le blond, comme étonné de le trouver là tout en se demandant s'il ne détenait pas le pouvoir de se téléporter, son bras toujours en suspension prêt à frapper.

\- Mais tu ne nous as même pas donné d'heure ! Fit-il remarquer en abaissant sa main.

\- Hm... C'est une possibilité, admit-il en haussant les épaules après avoir pris trois secondes pour y réfléchir. Aller, entrez.

Le plus petit des trois hommes leur tourna alors le dos pour se diriger au cœur de la cuisine, où Balthazar était en train de surveiller Dieu savait quel genre de gâteaux devant les divers fours. Ce dernier les salua d'ailleurs d'un signe de la main avant de s'accroupir à nouveau devant ceux-ci, toute son attention portée sur les pâtisseries.

\- Attends, juste pour être sûr, c'est moi ou t'as passé toute la matinée devant la fenêtre à attendre notre arrivée ? Vérifia Dean auprès de Gabe.

\- Ça se pourrait ouais.

\- Putain Sammy, j't'avais dit qu'on aurait dû passer en fin de journée !

\- Et si t'utilisais plutôt ta bouche pour goûter ça au lieu de dire des conneries ? S'exaspéra le blond en déposant une tarte à l'allure étrange devant le barman qui venait de s'installer à une table.

L'aîné Winchester regarda la pâtisserie d'un air dubitatif. Celle-ci avait une forme bizarre, pas tout à fait ronde, ressemblant au dessin d'un enfant ayant esquissé un cercle tremblotant. La couleur de la pâte était plus foncée que les habituelles, d'une teinte presque marron comme si elle était à moitié cramée. Quant à la garniture, elle était pratiquement fluorescente, et Dean était parfaitement incapable de dire quel goût elle était supposée avoir, ni même s'il s'agissait de fruits ou d'autres aliments. Cependant, l'odeur qu'elle dégageait était alléchante et donnait envie de croquer dedans. Le châtain releva les yeux vers le créateur avec un air méfiant.

\- T'es sûr que c'est pas empoisonné ton truc ?

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, comme s'il se trouvait face à un gosse posant une question idiote.

\- Ferme-là et mange, Blanche-Neige ! Ordonna-t-il en lui tendant une fourchette. Au fait Gigantor, y'à des prototypes de muffins et de cookies aux fruits qui n'attendent que toi dans les frigos de la réserve, tu serais le plus gentil de tous les Samsquatchs si t'allais les chercher.

Le concerné lui adressa une _bitchface_ – à croire que c'était la seule expression faciale qu'il connaissait – au surnom mais obtempéra et s'éloigna donc. À peine fut-il un peu plus loin que Gabriel s'assit en face de Dean avant de se pencher vers lui par dessus la table, plantant ses yeux dans ceux verts de son interlocuteur.

\- Alors, t'as passé un bon moment hier soir ?

Dean fronça les sourcils, devenant de plus en plus suspicieux et s'efforçant de ne pas penser à Castiel et à leur baiser à la mention de leur précédente soirée.

\- Euh... Ouais, merci, et toi ?

Gabriel eut un sourire en coin avant de se courber encore plus en direction du châtain, baissant la voix lorsqu'il reprit la parole. Le barman, quant à lui, préféra reporter son attention sur la tarte posée devant lui, plantant sa fourchette dans la pâte et évitant le regard scrutateur du blond.

\- Oh tu sais, j'arrive toujours pas à décider si la vision de Castiel et toi en train de vous lécher les amygdales était excitante ou au contraire traumatisante, j'imagine que je saurais si j'ai passé une bonne soirée une fois que j'aurais enfin fait mon choix, fit le pâtissier à voix basse tandis que son sourire narquois s'élargissait en voyant Dean rougir, mal à l'aise.

Celui-ci se tortilla d'ailleurs légèrement sur sa chaise, ne relevant pas la tête du plat devant lui et de sa fourchette qui parcourait négligemment celui-ci.

\- Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? Finit-il par faire remarquer, désireux de changer de sujet.

\- Parce qu'apparemment t'as quand même une bonne étoile Dean-o. Charlie n'a pas vu votre baiser fougueux d'ados en manque, ni même Sam. Et je pense que pour ton bien-être et celui de Cassie, il vaut mieux que ça reste comme ça. Ne me remercie pas surtout, ajouta-t-il en voyant que le concerné restait silencieux.

\- Qui nous a vu ? Demanda Dean, à la fois rassuré que son frère et la rousse n'ait rien vu et inquiet que Gabriel ait assisté à ça.

\- Déjà Michael, mais vu le regard qu'il te lançait et ta tête quand tu t'en ai rendu-compte, j'imagine que tu le sais déjà. Ensuite, ceux qui étaient de mon côté de la table et donc face à la scène, à savoir Balthy et Kevin. J'ai cru apercevoir Benny vous zyeuter de loin aussi. Honnêtement, vous vous en sortez plutôt bien.

\- Ouais, j'imagine, admit le châtain en haussant les épaules. Après, pour le... Le baiser, hésita le barman, c'était pas voulu. Enfin... Cas se faisait draguer, on a pas eu le choix.

Gabriel allait lui sortir une réplique bien sentie et pleine de sarcasme mais Sam revint dans la pièce au même moment, les mains vides, interrompant la discussion entre son frère et le petit blond sans le vouloir. Le britannique, de son côté, paraissait étranger à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, récupérant des gants pour sortir les gâteaux des fours.

\- Gabriel, j'ai rien trouvé. Enfin si, mais aucunes des étiquettes ne disaient « cookies » ou « muffins ».

\- Oh, vraiment ? C'est bizarre... Affirma le concerné en portant son doigt à son menton et en faisant mine de réfléchir. J'ai dû me tromper alors, attends, laisse-moi vérifier...

Le pâtissier se dirigea alors vers les grands frigos se trouvant dans un coin de la cuisine. Il en ouvrit un premier avant de le refermer après avoir regardé à l'intérieur. Il sortit ensuite deux plaques remplies de gâteaux du second réfrigérateur.

\- Ah bah ouais, j'me suis planté. Désolé Gigantor. Mais avoue, mes autres créations donnaient envie, hein ?

Sam ressentit soudainement la furieuse envie d'attraper une de ses « créations » pour la lui écraser en plein visage. Non, mieux, il prendrait plutôt une des pâtisseries encore brûlantes que Balthazar venait tout juste de sortir du four.

Dean, de son côté, comprit alors que Gabriel avait délibérément envoyé son cadet dans une autre pièce pour pouvoir lui parler. Il grinça des dents et finit par prendre un morceau de tarte.

[…]

Dean gara l'Impala derrière la maison de Bobby, regardant les carcasses de voitures s'étendre à perte de vue, satisfait de voir que l'endroit où il avait passé la grande majorité de son enfance restait tel qu'il l'avait toujours connu. Sam devait certainement penser la même chose, au vu du grand sourire qu'il ne cherchait même pas à cacher. Les cadavres métalliques lui rappelaient les parties de cache-cache interminables qu'il faisait avec son frère et des copains d'école. La silhouette du camion duquel il avait une fois glissé se dessinait toujours à l'horizon, et il revoyait encore le visage inquiet de son aîné qui ne savait pas s'il devait l'engueuler d'avoir été aussi imprudent ou le serrer dans ses bras de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'avait rien après une telle chute. Au final, le châtain n'avait pas eu à réfléchir bien longtemps vu que Bobby avait débarqué comme une furie à peine quelques secondes plus tard, les deux Winchester en prenant chacun pour leur grade.

\- Eh bien, vous comptez rester planter là toute la journée à contempler la casse ou vous préférez rentrer ? Entendirent-ils depuis le porche.

Ils se tournèrent d'un même geste vers la voix bourrue, découvrant Bobby et sa fidèle casquette qui les regardait, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Un sourire rempli d'affection se dessina sur les lèvres des trois hommes tandis que Dean s'avançait vers le vieux bougre pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Content de te voir, fiston.

\- Moi aussi Bobby.

Sam s'avança vers leur père adoptif à son tour, et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de grommeler tandis qu'il donnait l'accolade au plus jeune.

\- _Balls_ , mais tu vas t'arrêter de grandir un jour ?

Le cadet se contenta de rire en resserrant son étreinte. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Bobby les guida immédiatement à l'intérieur de la maison, ne manquant pas de récupérer le pack de bières que tenait Dean au passage, et les deux frères virent que la table était déjà dressée et qu'il régnait une bonne odeur de nourriture dans la pièce principale. L'hôte se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de chercher les plats encore sur la gazinière et les mettre sur la table, tout en mettant les boissons alcoolisées au frais – non sans oublier d'en sortir trois –. Dean laissa échapper un sifflement presque admiratif en voyant la quantité d'aliments exposée fièrement sur les dessous de plat.

\- Wow, Bobby, j'ai bien peur qu'il y en ait trop pour nous, on ressort tout juste de l' _Heaven Taste_.

\- Ah bah oui, parce que c'est bien connu, c'est toujours mieux d'aller se gaver dans une pâtisserie alors qu'on est invité à manger juste après ! Lança sarcastiquement le vieil homme en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est pas de notre faute, on s'est retrouvés embringué ! S'indigna l'aîné. Au début on devait juste goûter à quelques prototypes, puis à peine quelques minutes plus tard y'avait des gâteaux partout autour de nous sur la table, et c'était presque si Gabriel ne nous enfonçait pas de force sa fourchette dans le gosier !

Son frère s'esclaffa mais hocha vigoureusement la tête pour confirmer sa version des faits. Leur second père lâcha un « _idjits_ » entre ses dents avant de les inviter à s'asseoir.

\- Alors Sam, comment va Jessica ? Demanda Bobby en faisant passer l'entrée à Dean.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama directement celui-ci, ne laissant pas la chance à son frère de répondre tout en se tournant vers lui. Lui était au courant et pas moi ?

\- Peut-être que si tu venais me voir plus souvent, j'aurais fini par te vendre la mèche ! Répliqua le vieil homme, tandis que le cadet se mordait les joues pour ne pas rire devant l'air déconfit du barman.

\- Tu l'as pas volée celle-là Dean. Et pour répondre à ta question Bobby, elle va bien. La connaissant, elle a dû profiter de mon absence pour aller traîner dans les magasins avec ses amies.

\- C'est sûr qu'avec ta grande carcasse, ça doit pas être facile pour elle de te trimballer là-dedans ! Se moqua le châtain.

\- N'y pense même pas gamin ! Intervint Bobby en voyant le regard de Sam osciller entre la nourriture dans son assiette, sa fourchette et son frère. Il se tourna ensuite vers ce dernier et reprit la parole. Et toi Dean, tu n'as toujours pas rencontré quelqu'un ?

Le concerné maugréa quelque-chose que les deux autres hommes ne comprirent pas, trouvant qu'on lui posait souvent la question ces derniers temps. Il prit cependant sur lui pour expliquer à Bobby la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait avec son meilleur ami, sous l'oreille attentive de celui-ci.

\- Eh bien, c'est sympa ce que tu fais pour lui Dean.

\- C'est normal, je sais qu'il aurait fait pareil pour moi, s'expliqua-t-il humblement en haussant les épaules.

\- Michael reste jusqu'à quand ?

\- J'suis pas vraiment au courant, mais j'pense qu'il va pas tarder à repartir, peut-être aujourd'hui ou demain, c'est pas comme s'il pouvait squatter chez Cas pendant des mois non plus.

\- Mais tu sais pourquoi il s'est ramené chez lui au moins ?

\- Non, absolument aucune idée. À vrai dire, je suis même pas sûr que Cas lui-même le sache. Je comptais le lui demander de toutes façons, pour voir, parce que c'est vrai que j'aurais aimé savoir aussi.

\- Attends, il vient de l'Arizona tu m'as dit ? Vérifia Bobby tandis que le châtain acquiesçait. Ça fait quand même une sacrée trotte... Si tu veux mon avis, il est soit question de rupture amoureuse, ou peut-être de problème familial. Néanmoins, je penche plus pour la première solution.

\- Pourquoi ça ? L'interrogea le barman.

\- Parce qu'il a tenu à s'éloigner, et donc, à éviter quelqu'un, répondit Sam qui venait de comprendre où le ferrailleur voulait en venir.

\- Et vous allez me dire que vous avez une théorie sur le pourquoi du comment il est venu chez Cas aussi, Sherlock et Watson ? Lâcha Dean, un brin ironique.

Le vieil homme et le cadet échangèrent discrètement un regard significatif, le genre d'échange permettant de sceller un contrat tacite, et de se mettre d'accord. Le plus jeune reprit ensuite la parole.

\- Bah en dehors du fait que ce soit un ami d'enfance qui ne vit pas à proximité, je vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir d'autre.

Son frère vrilla ses yeux dans les siens, l'air légèrement suspicieux, et Sam ne put s'empêcher de croiser mentalement les doigts pour qu'il ne lise pas le mensonge dans ses iris. L'aîné fit de même avec Bobby, avant de reporter son attention sur sa boisson et la porter à ses lèvres.

\- Ouais, de toutes façons, bientôt cette histoire sera derrière nous alors bon.

Bizarrement, sa gorgée de bière lui parut bien plus amère que d'habitude.

[…]

\- Du coup, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ? Demanda Dean à son cadet en s'installant au volant de l'Impala.

17 heures s'affichait déjà au cadran de sa montre, ils avaient passé l'après-midi à profiter de la présence de Bobby, s'amusant à charrier et agacer le vieil homme et recevant ainsi ses insultes et grognements désapprobateurs. C'était une sorte de jeu pour les Winchester d'insister sur la vieillesse de leur père d'adoption, et celui qui réussissait à le faire sortir de ses gonds le premier remportait la victoire. C'était d'ailleurs Sam qui avait gagné cette fois-ci.

\- Passer au _Roadhouse_ me paraît être une bonne idée, puis je pense que Jo me tuera si elle apprend l'existence de Jess et découvre que je lui en ai pas parlé. Tu peux me passer ton portable s'il te plaît ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? L'interrogea son frère en s'exécutant tout de même.

\- Pour prévenir les autres et voir s'ils veulent nous rejoindre, mais comme j'ai pas tous leurs numéros, je vais faire ça avec ton téléphone. Alors... Réfléchit-il à voix haute en parcourant le répertoire, donc Balthazar, Cas, Charlie, Kevin et... J'imagine que la personne élégamment intitulée « Le Nain diabétique » se trouve être Gabriel ?

Il attendit alors une réponse de la part de son frère, mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Après quelques secondes, il reporta alors son attention sur le châtain plutôt que sur l'écran du cellulaire, et fut surpris de voir l'expression tendue de son aîné. Ce dernier paraissait perdu dans ses pensées, les mains cramponnées au volant, blanchissant ses jointures, son regard centré sur la route bien que son esprit paraissait à des kilomètres de là.

Et effectivement, Dean était tout à ses réflexions, son esprit s'étant figé sur un mot. Ou plutôt un nom. Cas.

Il était confus, ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'il souhaitait. Parce que bien sûr, il voulait voir le brun, surtout que celui-ci était actuellement coincé avec Michael. Mais en même temps, les événements de la veille étaient encore trop frais, et il savait qu'il risquait de réagir bizarrement à la vue et à la proximité de son meilleur ami. Il était encore bien trop perturbé par leur baiser, pour une raison qui lui échappait. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il simplement pas y penser.

Cependant, le problème restait le même, et il hésitait presque à demander à Sam de ne pas lui envoyer de message. Mais il voulait aussi le voir. Cette envie là était encore plus puissante que celle de l'éviter à vrai dire, et ce, malgré son malaise. Et puis, il voyait mal ce qu'il pourrait dire à son frère pour justifier le fait qu'il ne voulait pas inviter le professeur.

Son cadet finit d'ailleurs par leur sortir de ses songes.

\- Dean ?

Le concerné sursauta doucement, ne s'attendant pas à se faire couper tandis que les rouages de son cerveau fonctionnaient à plein régime. Il finit cependant par vite reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de ses expressions faciales.

\- Ouais ?

\- « Le Nain diabétique» correspond bien à Gabriel ?

\- Bah bien évidemment, qui d'autre ? Lança-t-il en tentant de prendre l'air décontracté.

\- Vu comme ça, pouffa Sam, décidant de ne pas s'attarder sur le comportement curieux de son aîné.

[…]

\- Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas notre branleur préféré ? Se moqua Benny en voyant le barman entrer dans le bâtiment, avant de saluer son frère d'un simple hochement de tête.

\- Ouais enfin attends que je reprenne le boulot demain, crois-moi que c'est toi qui auras l'air de rien glander ! Contra l'intéressé.

\- J'attends de voir ça vieux frère, sourit le Louisianais.

\- Sam, ramène ton cul au comptoir tout de suite ! Fit soudainement une voix aiguë depuis le bar.

Les dimanches après-midi avaient souvent tendance à être plutôt tranquilles, le _Roadhouse_ était essentiellement occupé par des habitués buvant calmement un café, plus quelques cadres profitant du peu de répit qu'ils avaient pour ingurgiter de l'alcool fort, mais ils ne posaient pas de problèmes. Ellen avait même tendance à s'octroyer la journée de libre.

\- Et moi, on s'en fout ? Intervint Dean en rejoignant le géant et en s'installant à son tour sur l'un des tabourets.

\- Toi j'ai l'immense honneur de voir ta tête de con quasiment tous les jours, alors permets-moi de profiter de celle de Sam tant que je le peux.

\- Euh... Merci ? Lâcha le cadet pas vraiment sûr de la façon dont il était supposé prendre la remarque.

\- HAHA ON EST À L'HEURE POUR UNE FOIS ! Entendirent-ils alors hurler après le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

Sam et Dean se tournèrent d'un même geste tandis que Jo se contentait de secouer la tête à la vue des nouveaux arrivants – enfin surtout de celui qui avait crié, à savoir Gabriel –.

\- Ouais bah si c'est pour gueuler comme un putois, je préfère encore quand vous êtes en retard, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Chut, je sais que t'es ravie de me revoir moi et mon corps d'athlète.

\- Oh oui, tellement magnifique... Enfin, si t'arrêtais de te gaver de sucreries !

Le petit blond la regarda alors d'un air profondément outré, tandis que Jo lui renvoyait un énorme sourire hypocrite et que les autres s'esclaffaient. La conversation continua, mais Dean décrocha au moment où son portable sonna. Il le sortit rapidement de sa poche, et ne put empêcher un sentiment de déception de prendre place dans sa poitrine en le lisant.

De : Cas

 _« J'apprécie ton offre, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir venir car j'ai du travail pour demain. Bonne fin de journée. »_

Il ne tarda pas à remettre son téléphone dans sa poche, tentant d'effacer sa désillusion pour la remplacer par du soulagement en s'obligeant à penser que c'était mieux par rapport à la situation délicate dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Néanmoins, il n'y parvint pas réellement et s'avoua vaincu en comprenant que cette pointe de contrariété ne disparaîtrait pas. Une autre sensation, légèrement plus violente que la précédente, s'empara ensuite de lui lorsqu'il réalisa que le brun allait donc passer la journée entière en compagnie de Michael, seuls. Bordel, même si les choses auraient très certainement été incroyablement gênantes, il aurait tout encaissé juste pour que Cas ne se retrouve pas en tête à tête avec l'originaire d'Arizona ! Plus le temps passait, moins il le supportait. Et ça ne faisait que deux jours. Vivement qu'il retourne chez lui et le laisse tranquille ! Puis merde, il se prenait pour qui à s'incruster chez son meilleur ami et à s'approprier son appartement pendant tout un week-end ?

Il essaya de se calmer et de se rassurer en se disant qu'autant il était en train de se mettre dans tous ses états pour rien car de ce qu'il en savait, Cohen pouvait très bien être déjà reparti. Malheureusement, ça ne fonctionna pas réellement sachant qu'il avait le mauvais pressentiment que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Et il refusait obstinément de se risquer à poser la question à l'enseignant.

Il se contenta donc de commander un whisky à Jo, s'attirant le regard réprobateur de celle-ci et de son frère, qu'il ne manqua pas d'intercepter.

\- Quoi ?

\- Dean, c'est à peine cinq heures et demi, lui rappela de manière presque maternelle Sam.

\- Tu dois avoir la mémoire courte, je te signale qu'on a bu une bière à midi chez Bobby, ça t'a pas dérangé pourtant.

-Oui, parce que justement, ce n'était qu'une bière. Mais un whisky ? Je trouve que c'est un peu tôt.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, dis-toi que c'est 22h quelque part dans le monde. Puis c'est pas un verre qui va me tuer Sam, alors arrête tout de suite de me regarder avec cet air-là. Et ça compte aussi pour toi Jo, reprit-il en se tournant vers la blonde.

La concernée leva alors les mains en signe d'apaisement, puis s'activa à lui préparer sa boisson. Son cadet, en revanche, continua à le regarder un peu plus longtemps, son expression s'étant transformée pour laisser place à de l'inquiétude. Dean se contenta de serrer les dents jusqu'à ce qu'il ait enfin sa commande, tandis que Balthazar distrayait Sam en lui demandant des nouvelles de Bobby – il savait qu'il avait été le voir puisque les Winchester l'avait mentionné en passant à l' _Heaven Taste_ –. Le châtain ignorait s'il l'avait fait exprès, mais dans tous les cas, il lui en fut reconnaissant.

[…]

La soirée avait suivi son cours, et Dean avait enchaîné les verres. Charlie et Kevin ne les avaient finalement pas rejoint, étant attendus au boulot le lendemain et sachant pertinemment que s'ils venaient, ils ne rentreraient pas avant au moins 1h du matin. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal pour l'aîné, sachant qu'il n'était clairement pas dans son état le plus convenable. Ils avaient finalement mangé au comptoir, puisque l'établissement faisait bar-restaurant, – et aussi parce qu'ils étaient privilégiés vu que normalement on ne mangeait pas dans la partie bar – et Dean avait à peine touché à son burger.

À la base, le châtain voulait juste se poser tranquillement avec son frère et ses amis, discuter, s'amuser, profiter de leur présence, passer un bon moment. Mais Castiel occupait toutes ses pensées, et même s'il faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer et suivre la conversation, il y avait toujours un détail qui lui rappelait son meilleur ami. Et puis le fait de se tenir si près du tabouret où tout s'était déroulé la veille n'aidait pas vraiment.

Alors il s'était retrouvé à demander de plus en plus de whisky, espérant que l'alcool détournerait son attention sur autre chose que le brun aux yeux bleus. Mais ça avait eu l'effet inverse, et si ce n'était pas Cas qui s'imposait à son esprit, il y voyait alors Michael et plus son taux d'alcoolémie augmentait, plus sa fureur à son égard faisait de même.

Les autres avaient décidé de le laisser tranquille, voyant qu'il semblait ruminer dans son coin, tout en lui lançant de temps à autre un regard inquiet dont celui-ci n'avait nullement conscience, observant le fond de son verre comme s'il détenait toutes les réponses à ses interrogations, enfin lorsque ce dernier n'était pas porté à ses lèvres.

Ce fut Sam qui mit un terme aux élucubrations de son frère, ayant perdu le compte des boissons qu'il avait avalé. Il décida qu'il valait mieux rentrer avant que Dean ne boive jusqu'au point de non-retour, qui ne semblait plus si inatteignable. Il salua alors ses amis en leur promettant de passer les voir avant de prendre son avion le lendemain. Le châtain, pour sa part, se contenta de leur grogner ce qui leur paru être un « au revoir » avant de le suivre, ou du moins, d'essayer étant donné qu'il ne marchait plus très droit. Le cadet finit même par s'arrêter pour se mettre à son niveau et s'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas en raison de sa démarche chancelante. Néanmoins, quand il tenta de passer un bras autour de son aîné pour le soutenir, celui-ci parvint à le repousser plus ou moins violemment. Sam leva alors les mains en signe de reddition.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Lâcha-t-il, exaspéré.

\- Rien, c'est juste... L'autre, articula l'interpellé en faisant un signe évasif de la main et en serrant les dents.

\- L'autre... ? Répéta son vis-à-vis, réellement intrigué tout en récupérant les clés de l'Impala de la veste en cuir de son frère.

\- Ouais... Michael, cracha-t-il presque son nom, un dédain incroyable perceptible dans sa voix.

La géant devient bien avouer qu'il se sentait complètement perdu, ne voyant vraiment pas ce que le colocataire inattendu de Castiel venait faire dans la conversation, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Michael ? Tenta le plus jeune en aidant le barman à s'asseoir dans sa voiture.

\- Je le déteste ! Je crois que j'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui m'avait autant cassé les couilles de toute ma vie ! Il se croit tout de permis, à se servir de Cas comme ça... Alors que Cas, il mérite mieux, il devrait vraiment pas s'attarder sur un connard pareil ! J'aimerais tellement lui faire payer tout ce qu'il lui a fait ! Il a pas le droit de se pointer chez lui et de lui voler toute son attention, de l'empêcher de me– nous voir, se reprit-il maladroitement, et il a encore moins le droit de s'incruster dans sa vie alors que Cas avait enfin réussi à passer à autre chose ! J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui faire ravaler son sourire Colgate à coups de poings dans la gueule !

Sam le regarda un moment, ne sachant quoi répondre à son babillage, et ébranlé par l'agressivité dont faisait preuve son aîné. Il finit cependant par lui sortir un « attends » avant de refermer la portière et de faire le tour de la voiture pour prendre la place de conducteur. Une fois que ce fut fait, il ne se mit pas tout de suite en route mais préféra se recentrer sur le châtain.

\- Je comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu réagis comme ça Dean... Enfin, si, que ça te fasse chier à toi aussi, ou plutôt que le mec en question te foute les nerfs en pelote, ok, c'est même plutôt normal. Mais pourquoi le prendre autant à cœur ? Je veux dire... Techniquement, c'est pas vraiment ton problème. Enfin t'as été embarqué là-dedans, je l'admets, mais de là à le détester autant... ? Pourquoi ?

La réponse fusa, immédiate, et Sam mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Parce que c'est Cas.

Le cadet s'obligea à enclencher le contact afin de s'empêcher de continuer son interrogatoire. Et pourtant il le voulait, pour une fois que Dean disait ce qu'il pensait, il aurait vraiment aimé en profiter ! Seulement, ça lui semblait juste mal. Il savait pertinemment que si son interlocuteur s'en souvenait le lendemain matin – ce qui risquait cependant de ne pas être forcément le cas – il y aurait de fortes chances pour qu'il se sente mal de s'être mis à nu de la sorte. Puis Sam lui-même ne supportait pas vraiment l'idée de lui tirer des informations contre son gré. Alors même si l'aîné faisait finalement un black-out complet, l'étudiant en droit se promis de ne pas en être déçu, refusant de briser la confiance aveugle que lui accordait son frère. Il se contenta alors de lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule avant de démarrer l'Impala pour de bon, s'abstenant de souligner que ce que le barman venait d'avouer cachait en réalité quelque-chose de bien plus important par rapport à sa relation avec le professeur. Mais il était aussi malheureusement persuadé que Dean ne s'en rendait pas réellement compte.

[…]

Castiel poussa la porte de son appartement en soupirant, se sentant fatigué étant donné que rester debout la majeure partie de la journée à enseigner n'était pas de tout repos. Et voir Michael qui l'attendait n'améliorait pas vraiment son état d'esprit.

Il avait passé la plupart de son dimanche dans sa chambre, à son bureau, afin de revoir ses cours pour le lendemain et corriger quelques travaux que certains élèves – les plus assidus – lui avaient rendu. Il n'avait ainsi pas vraiment menti à son meilleur ami en disant ne pas pouvoir les rejoindre la veille. Pendant ce temps Michael était resté dans le salon à regarder la télévision, et ils s'étaient par conséquent peu parlés. Puis son « colocataire » avait semblé vouloir se faire pardonner pour la conversation qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt dans la journée : lorsque le professeur sortit de sa chambre, il trouva la table mise et Cohen en train de s'affairer à faire à manger. La situation s'était doucement détendue suite à cela et le repas s'était déroulé dans une bonne ambiance, les deux hommes riant et se remémorant le bon vieux temps, les profs et les anciennes vannes du lycée, passant en revue les potins sur ce qu'étaient devenus leurs camarades.

Cependant, en revenant chez lui le lundi, il se souvint qu'il allait devoir lui passer ses clés afin qu'il en fasse le double, et s'il se montrait honnête envers lui-même, il n'en avait vraiment aucune envie. Il avait déjà repoussé l'échéance, expliquant à son ami qu'il avait besoin de son trousseau pour fermer derrière lui en partant travailler, et également parce qu'il ne voulait pas le réveiller d'aussi bonne heure.

En plus de ça, Dean devait passer le voir un peu plus tard à la demande de Castiel. Ce dernier devait lui donner le double qu'il avait refusé à Michael, et aussi lui annoncer que son ami allait rester plus longtemps que prévu. Et vraisemblablement, pour vraiment plus longtemps. Puis pour couronner le tout, il n'était pas spécialement enjoué à l'idée de revoir le barman après ce qu'il s'était passé au _Roadhouse_ le samedi soir. Le baiser l'avait troublé plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer, et il savait que revoir le châtain remuerait le couteau dans la plaie, ne l'aidant pas à oublier à quel point avoir ses lèvres sur les siennes avait été intense.

Il s'avança vers le salon et retrouva le brun aux yeux verts sur le canapé, l'écran allumé. Mais celui-ci cherchait de façon évidente à tuer le temps, sachant que dès que Castiel fit son apparition, il se tourna vers lui, visiblement impatient de le voir. Certainement pour récupérer les clés. Il s'empêcha néanmoins de directement lui en parler et choisit plutôt de l'accueillir poliment.

\- Salut ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Bonsoir Michael. Oui, ça allait merci, et toi ?

\- J'me suis un peu ennuyé, mais dans l'ensemble ça va. J'ai même fait la grasse mat', j'ai l'impression que ça faisait des lustres que ça ne m'était pas arrivé !

\- Je suis ravi que tu aies pu te reposer, répondit calmement le propriétaire des lieux en allant poser ses affaires dans sa chambre.

\- Du coup, tu peux me passer tes clés ? Lui demanda Cohen à peine Castiel eut remis le pied dans la pièce.

L'enseignant se figea un instant, parvenant à empêcher sa bouche de dire « non » au dernier moment. À la place, il les lui lança sans un mot, l'originaire d'Arizona les rattrapant au vol.

\- Merci, je vais pas tarder du coup, il est déjà tard, décida Michael en se levant, semblant ne pas remarquer la froideur dont l'autre homme faisait preuve.

Ce dernier se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête, avant de se diriger à nouveau vers sa chambre, se sentant bizarrement nu sans le poids de ses clés dans sa poche.

Peu de temps après, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer sans tarder, ainsi que des bruits de pas s'éloignant. Il souffla tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux, pensant que Dean n'allait pas tarder, son estomac se tordant à cette idée. Il entreprit alors de faire un peu de ménage, lavant la vaisselle que son nouveau « colocataire » avait laissé dans l'évier, passant un coup d'éponge sur la table de la cuisine et celle du salon après les avoir rapidement débarrassées, remettant correctement la couverture sur le dossier du canapé et tassant futilement les coussins disposés sur celui-ci.

Bien trop tôt à son goût – et pourtant ça faisait déjà un moment que Michael était parti – des coups sur la porte retentirent. Il inspira un grand coup, puis alla ouvrir. Son meilleur ami l'attendait de l'autre côté, lui-même apparemment nerveux, vu la façon dont sa main passait et repassait sur sa nuque.

\- Hey, Cas. Tu vas bien ?

\- Bonsoir Dean, oui ça va, merci. Entre, je t'en prie, offrit le professeur en se décalant.

Le châtain le remercia d'un signe de tête, puis s'avança dans l'appartement tout en se triturant les doigts. Il n'avait pas réellement envie d'être ici, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé à peine deux jours auparavant, et puis le fait qu'il ait encore mal au crâne malgré l'aspirine qu'il avait avalé en se levant n'arrangeait rien à la situation. La soirée de la veille n'était pour lui plus qu'un souvenir flou, tout ce dont il se souvenait grossièrement était le fait qu'il y avait du whisky. Beaucoup de whisky. Il ne savait même plus quand ni comment il était rentré chez lui, et encore moins comment il avait réussi à rejoindre son lit. Il se doutait que son frère devait y être pour quelque-chose, mais c'était déjà assez humiliant d'avoir fini complètement ivre pour qu'il aille lui en demander la confirmation.

Il arriva alors au salon, et se tourna vers Cas une fois qu'il fut au milieu de la pièce, comme s'il n'osait pas s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il posa les yeux sur le brun au moment où celui-ci relevait les siens, et ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi à se regarder, un drôle de sentiment s'insinuant en eux. L'un comme l'autre se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, mais en même temps, ils n'avaient aucune envie d'ôter leur regard de celui de son vis-à-vis. Finalement, le professeur se racla la gorge et reprit la parole, brisant le contact visuel en se déplaçant pour prendre place sur le sofa.

\- J'imagine que Sam est déjà reparti ?

\- Ouais, je l'ai déposé à l'aéroport il y a une heure et demi, confirma le barman en osant finalement s'installer à côté de l'enseignant, mais tout en gardant une distance raisonnable. Il aurait aimé te dire au revoir, mais t'étais au boulot et il se voyait mal surgir en plein milieu de ta salle de classe. Bien que ça n'aurait certainement pas dérangé tes élèves féminines, blagua-t-il en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère, s'abstenant de demander à son tour si Michael avait enfin levé les voiles.

\- Effectivement, je pense même qu'elles auraient passé le reste du cours à jacasser là-dessus, c'est sûrement une bonne chose au final, sourit le brun en s'apaisant un peu.

Un silence gênant pris place entre les deux amis, et Dean finit par le briser, se raidissant à nouveau, voyant que son interlocuteur semblait vouloir lui dire quelque-chose sans pour autant arriver à le formuler. Et effectivement, le brun était actuellement en train de se démener mentalement pour s'obliger à avouer au châtain que Cohen allait finalement rester.

\- Cas... Est-ce que tu m'as fait venir pour une raison particulière ?

Le concerné ferma alors les yeux avant de prendre une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage.

\- À vrai dire, oui... Avoua-t-il avant de prendre le double des clés qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche un peu plus tôt et de les tendre à Dean. J'aimerais que tu les aies– Enfin, j'ai plutôt besoin que tu les aies, se rattrapa-t-il maladroitement.

Les yeux du châtain s'étaient écarquillés lorsqu'il avait compris ce que le professeur était en train de lui donner, puis ceux-ci s'étaient rétrécis aussitôt en entendant la fin de la phrase, ses sourcils se fronçant également.

\- Besoin ? Souligna-t-il, suspicieux, ignorant la légère déception qu'il ressentit de comprendre que le brun ne lui laissait pas posséder ses clés parce qu'il le _voulait_.

\- Oui, je... J'ai dit à Michael que c'était toi qui avait mon double de clés quand il me les a demandés, commença le brun.

Il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à son interlocuteur, qui le regardait juste sans rien dire, son expression indescriptible, bien qu'il semblait vouloir lui poser une question sans oser le faire – par peur de la réponse certainement –. Et Castiel se maudit d'avoir pourtant à la lui donner.

\- Et s'il a voulu l'avoir c'est parce... Eh bien... Il va résider ici, avec moi, pour une durée non déterminée, acheva-t-il en relâchant son souffle.

Ça y était, la bombe était lâchée, et le manque de réaction de Dean l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Ce dernier avait toujours le même air indéchiffrable sur le visage, ses yeux durement posés sur son meilleur ami, les clés de l'appartement de celui-ci au creux de sa main droite.

\- Qu- Quoi ?! Parvint-il finalement à s'exclamer, son poing se serrant autour du double.

\- Dean, ne m'oblige pas à répéter.

\- Mais enfin mais... Cas, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Tu crois réellement que c'est moi qui l'ai invité à rester ? Répliqua l'enseignant. Tu te doutes bien que non ! Le problème, c'est qu'après qu'il m'ait demandé de l'héberger et m'ait expliqué la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas rentrer en Arizona, je me voyais mal lui dire de repartir tout de même à Navajos ! Je n'ai pas eu le choix Dean, comprends-le bien.

\- C'est des conneries ! S'agaça le barman. Si tu ne voulais pas qu'il reste, tu le lui dirais, point barre !

\- J'espère que tu plaisantes ? S'emporta Castiel d'un ton sec et autoritaire. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui réponde, sérieusement ? Je n'ai aucune excuse pour l'empêcher de rester !

\- Et le fait que tu veuilles avoir un minimum d'intimité avec ton copain, ce qui est parfaitement légitime, tu y as pensé ? Rétorqua le châtain.

\- Dean c'est ridicule ! C'est pas comme si on vivait ensemble, et encore moins comme si tu habitais à l'autre bout de la ville ! Michael sait parfaitement qu'il n'a aucun risque d'interférer dans notre « relation », avança le brun en faisant le signe des guillemets avec ses doigts, ce qui déclencha un pincement désagréable dans la poitrine du Winchester qui se leva avant de commencer à faire les cent pas devant le canapé en essayant de se calmer.

\- Ok, alors peut-être pas dans notre « relation », fit violemment le châtain en s'arrêtant le temps de copier expressément son geste, mais tout simplement dans ta vie Cas ! Il va être là, tout le temps, tu le comprends ça ? Le matin en te levant, le soir en rentrant, tu n'auras plus un moment à toi ! Je croyais que tu voulais justement pas replonger, tu crois que c'est en l'ayant sans arrêt sous le nez que tu vas y arriver ?

\- Dean, malgré ce que j'ai pu ressentir, ou ressens, n'importe, pour lui, ça n'enlève pas le fait qu'il soit mon ami avant tout ! Et en tant que tel, je me dois de l'aider, et non pas de le mettre à la porte alors qu'il a besoin de moi !

Son vis-à-vis eut d'abord envie de lui dire qu'au contraire, prendre en compte ses sentiments _était_ important, voire même essentiel, surtout lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il devait en parler au passé ou au présent. Finalement, il parvint à se concentrer sur les mots suivants. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de la façon dont Castiel risquait de prendre sa remarque.

\- Raaah, Cas, c'est pas vrai, pense à toi un peu ! Tu crois vraiment que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le brun l'attrapa soudainement par les hanches pour le tirer vers lui. Malgré sa surprise, il parvint à penser à écarter ses jambes afin que celles-ci tombent de part et d'autre de celles du professeur, évitant ainsi de l'écraser et de lui faire mal, se retrouvant alors à cheval sur lui en raison du mouvement. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit – qui risquait très certainement d'être un « Mais bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » – les lèvres de Cas se posèrent sans préambule sur les siennes, ses bras glissant dans son dos. D'abord surpris, il ne réagit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne enfin la manœuvre de son meilleur ami.

Un bruit de semelles claquant contre le parquet venait de s'arrêter juste devant la porte de l'appartement, et le professeur avait sûrement dû l'entendre avant lui et avait donc paniqué en saisissant que Michael était en train de revenir – et le châtain ne savait pas d'où, n'ayant pas franchement pensé à interroger Castiel là-dessus pendant leur dispute –.

Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit.

\- Renverse moi sur le canapé, souffla-t-il contre la bouche de son meilleur ami.

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla presque l'intéressé, parvenant tout de même à garder sa voix assez basse.

\- Fais ce que j'te dis ! Lui intima-t-il sur le même ton.

Ils entendirent alors la clé tourner dans la serrure, et cela sembla décider Cas puisqu'il resserra ses bras autour du corps du barman pour l'allonger sur le cuir, se plaçant au-dessus de lui, toujours entre ses cuisses. Dean passa ensuite une de ses mains derrière la nuque de son « petit-ami », fichant la seconde dans ses cheveux sombres, et entrouvrit ensuite ses lèvres pour permettre à l'enseignant de glisser sa langue entre elles, ce qu'il fit sans tarder. Un frisson remonta le long de leur échine, peu habitués à ce que leur corps soient collés l'un contre l'autre. Surtout que la position aurait pu favoriser la pression sur leur entrejambe si le brun n'avait pas pensé à se décaler légèrement afin qu'elles n'entrent pas en contact.

Leurs langues se touchèrent, jouant l'une avec l'autre, tandis que le professeur choisit de bouger ses mains afin qu'une d'entre elles repose sur le canapé tandis que l'autre passait sous la nuque du châtain à son tour, permettant ainsi à celui-ci d'avoir le dos confortablement à plat contre le sofa.

Le baiser dura bien plus longtemps que ce qu'ils ne l'avaient prévus, Michael prenant apparemment son temps pour faire son entrée dans la pièce. Une fois qu'il l'eut fait, les deux faux amants tombèrent tacitement d'accord sur l'idée de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, mimant ainsi de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver, comme s'ils étaient trop pris dans leur échange pour ça.

Le bruit de pas se rapprocha de plus en plus, et inconsciemment, Dean raffermit sa prise sur la nuque du professeur tandis que ce dernier s'obstrua le droit de presser son corps encore plus étroitement à celui de son vis-à-vis. Une douce chaleur se propagea simultanément dans leurs estomacs, chacun appréciant le contact dont ils étaient à la fois la victime et l'instigateur.

Le nouvel arrivant finit par débarquer dans le salon, encore inconscient de ce qui était en train de se passer sur le canapé.

\- Cas, je suis... Commença-t-il avant de les apercevoir, toujours couchés l'un sur l'autre. Oh ! Je– Désolé ! Reprit-il ensuite rapidement, visiblement mal à l'aise tout en levant ses mains devant lui comme pour repousser l'image qu'il venait de voir.

Les deux autres hommes se relevèrent vivement, les cheveux en bataille, leur bouche rouge et gonflée, la respiration haletante et le cœur battant plus vite que d'habitude dans leur poitrine. Ils se mirent simultanément à défroisser leurs vêtements et à essayer de se recoiffer – ce qui était bien sûr peine perdue pour Castiel –, tandis que les yeux de Cohen se posaient partout sauf sur eux.

Dean finit par mettre fin au silence excessivement gênant qui s'était installé.

\- Bon je vais y aller, mon service commence bientôt... Lâcha-t-il avec une voix plus rauque que d'habitude sans même vraiment vérifier l'heure.

Le professeur se contenta de l'approuver d'un mouvement de tête, troublé par le ton éraillé du châtain, et légèrement inquiet de trouver la même intonation dans sa propre voix. Il le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, et le barman se tourna vers lui avant de partir.

\- La discussion n'est pas terminée, lui dit-il en faisant en sorte que Michael n'entende rien.

\- Je sais, assura le brun.

Dean regarda alors discrètement par-dessus l'épaule de ce dernier et trouva, comme il le craignait, l'originaire d'Arizona en train de les fixer. Il se pencha alors vers son ami afin de poser encore une fois ses lèvres sur les siennes en un très rapide baiser d'au revoir.

\- Je finis de travailler tard ce soir, alors ne m'attends pas, je dormirai chez moi.

Castiel se contenta de lui répondre en opinant du chef, et Dean n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se sauver.

[…]

Le Winchester se hâta de descendre les escaliers et de retrouver le sentiment de sûreté et de confort que lui apportait sa voiture. Son corps était en effervescence, tandis que sa tête semblait lui tourner dû au nombre de questions qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser. La chaleur du corps de Cas au-dessus du sien paraissait s'être imprimée sur sa peau, et ce, malgré ses vêtements. Le goût de sa langue et de ses lèvres pleines s'était également marqué en lui, comme lorsqu'ils étaient au _Roadhouse_ , mais en encore plus fort en raison de la longueur du baiser. Ses doigts traduisaient l'impression d'un manque suite à l'absence de la douceur des cheveux du professeur entre ceux-ci. Et le reste de ses membres semblaient l'appeler eux aussi, regrettant le poids du brun sur lui.

Et bordel, comme il savait que ça n'était pas normal. Et le fait de s'imaginer dans la même position que sur le canapé mais sans leurs fringues, encore moins.

Il passa une main sur son visage tout en tentant de remettre ses idées en place et d'ignorer le fait que son érection frottait contre son boxer, et ce, depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé à califourchon sur le professeur.

\- Ça fait vraiment trop longtemps que je me suis pas envoyé en l'air moi... Se dit-il à lui-même, essayant de se persuader qu'il avait juste besoin de chaleur humaine.

Il ignora de toutes ses forces la petite voix dans sa tête qui se mit à le traiter de menteur suite à ses propres mots et enclencha le contact.

 **À suivre...**

Et voilà pour ce cinquième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me le faire savoir.

Ensuite, c'est la première fois pour moi que j'introduis Bobby dans une de mes fictions, j'espère que j'ai été à la hauteur et qu'il n'est pas trop OOC.

Merci à chacun(e) d'entre vous de continuer à me suivre.

En espérant vous revoir au prochain chapitre ! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone !**

Oui, je sais, ça fait une éternité que vous attendez ce chapitre, et je suis absolument désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre, mais j'ai eu une tonne de travail comme jamais auparavant ces derniers mois, ce qui me laissait peu de temps pour écrire, et en plus de ça je dois avouer que j'ai eu un long passage à vide, où je n'avais juste pas envie de continuer le chapitre. Mais le voilà, c'est le plus important, non ?

Du coup, je pense qu'un résumé des précédents chapitres s'impose car vous avez eu le temps d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé entre temps, et c'est bien normal.

 **Then :** Michael, ayant des problèmes conjugaux et aucune envie de revenir en Arizona pour cette même raison, demanda à Cas de le garder chez lui encore un moment en tant que colocataire. Castiel, ne se voyant pas dire non, accepta bon gré, mal gré. Suite à ça, il se retrouva à donner son double de clé à Dean, sachant qu'il avait dit à Michael que c'était lui qui les avait. Une discussion plutôt agitée (pour ne pas dire une dispute) commença entre Castiel et Dean quand ce dernier comprit que Michael ne partirait pas de si tôt. Seulement, ils ne purent la terminer car le concerné les interrompit, et Cas attrapa alors Dean afin de l'embrasser dans une position plus osée que d'habitude afin que Michael ne les entende pas se disputer. Une fois qu'il eut quitté l'appartement, le barman se trouva particulièrement secoué suite à ce baiser.

J'espère que le résumé vous aura été utile (et bon Dieu, je viens de découvrir que je crains pour en écrire, je suis vraiment désolée :')).

Merci à vous tous de continuer à me lire, et un remerciement spécial à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review et/ou de me favoriser et/ou de suivre la fiction. Vous êtes absolument géniaux. Et vous avez une patience incroyable !

Un remerciement à ma meilleure amie qui me fait aussi office de conseillère et de bêta (même si on est apparemment pas douées vu que j'ai vu certaines fautes en revoyant d'ancien chapitre... Enfin bref, je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes récalcitrantes).

Voilà, je crois que c'est bon, je peux vous laisser à votre lecture (enfin).

 **Enjoy !**

 **[...]**

Castiel essuya négligemment les gouttes de sueur qui perlèrent le long de son front avant de reprendre la poêle en main et de finir de faire griller la viande. La chaleur due à la vapeur, aux plaques allumées et à la nourriture en train de cuire ayant envahie la cuisine avait fait rougir ses pommettes, et il ne tarda pas à aller ouvrir la fenêtre afin d'aérer. Il accueillit le courant d'air frais avec un soupir las, avant de se reposter devant la cuisinière pour surveiller la cuisson des côtes de porc. Alors qu'il plantait une fourchette dans l'une d'entre elles afin de s'assurer de leur cuisson, une voix dans son dos le fit sursauter.

\- Wow, c'est plus une cuisine mais un hammam ici !

Le professeur se retourna vivement pour voir Michael se tenir-là, sourcils froncés tandis que son regard balayait la pièce, suivant des yeux la légère fumée blanche flottant près du plafond.

\- Je viens tout juste d'ouvrir la fenêtre, la température devrait être redescendue d'ici peu.

Son ami le regarda un moment, arborant un air un peu perdu.

\- Oui, c'est sûr, mais pourquoi t'as pas tout simplement allumé la hotte de la cuisinière pour te débarrasser de la vapeur ?

\- Oh, souffla Castiel. C'est... C'est vrai, je n'y ai pas pensé, avoua-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Les traits de Cohen se changèrent alors pour afficher une expression inquiète, tandis qu'il s'avançait vers le brun aux yeux bleus. Alors qu'il commençait à lever sa main afin de la poser sur l'épaule de celui-ci, il le vit restreindre un mouvement de recul, et préféra alors la laisser retomber le long du corps.

\- Euh... Tout va bien, Cas ?

\- Oui, très bien même, merci.

Michael ne sembla pas convaincu, bien au contraire.

\- T'es sûr de toi ? T'as l'air vraiment... Ailleurs.

« Et tendu », s'empêcha-t-il de rajouter.

\- Je suis juste un peu fatigué, la journée a été longue au travail. Pas de quoi s'en faire.

Son interlocuteur préféra laisser couler, voyant que Cas restait obstinément buté. Il commença alors à sortir les couverts afin de mettre la table, tandis que le professeur allumait la hotte, tout en s'insultant mentalement de ne pas l'avoir fait avant.

Il savait très bien que Michael n'avait absolument pas adhéré à son excuse. Mais en même temps, il se voyait mal lui sortir qu'en réalité, il était rongé par le stress à l'idée de revoir Dean. Et pourquoi pas dire à son nouveau colocataire qu'il essayait par tous les moyens de combattre ses sentiments pour lui aussi, tant qu'il y était ?

Il retira la viande du feu en inspirant un bon coup. Cela faisait presque deux jours qu'il n'avait pas revu le châtain, depuis leur baiser du lundi plus exactement. Il ne l'avait pas croisé de tout le mardi sachant que leurs horaires étaient incompatibles, et il aurait vraiment aimé avoir encore quelques jours de répit avant de l'affronter à nouveau. Leur dernière rencontre tournait en boucle dans sa tête, et pourtant, il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir se débarrasser de la sensation du corps du barman sous le sien. Et ce qui le déconcertait le plus était les sentiments qui apparaissaient à ce souvenir. Du bien-être. Du contentement. De la quiétude. De l'envie.

Et le pire dans tout ça était qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. D'un côté, oui, puisque effectivement, Dean lui permettait d'éloigner ses pensées de Michael, ce qui était tout de même le but premier de leur fausse relation. Mais il y avait aussi le revers de la médaille, à savoir que le Winchester était son meilleur ami et que rien de tout cela n'était _réel_. Et il avait peur que son corps ne le trahisse, car qu'importe que son cœur soit pris ou pas – et qu'importe par qui –, il restait humain, et le désir de relations charnelles faisait partie intégrante de sa nature. Et il était inquiet à l'idée que ce côté-là prenne le dessus et qu'il ne fasse quelque-chose de complètement idiot et incontrôlé à Dean, qui était la seule personne avec qui il pouvait se permettre d'être proche temps que Cohen serait dans les parages.

Ce qui était une raison supplémentaire pour le rendre nerveux à l'idée de se retrouver face au barman le soir-même. Non seulement ils allaient manger ensemble – avec Michael à côté histoire de bien accentuer son malaise – mais en plus de ça ils allaient se retrouver à partager le même lit, puisque de Dean finissait son service à 19h le mercredi. Puis aussi, ils avaient la conversation du lundi à terminer, ce qui était loin de l'enchanter.

La soirée allait être un véritable désastre.

[…]

Lorsque Dean fit son apparition dans l'appartement – après avoir utilisé son double de clé pour rentrer – la table était mise et le dîner était prêt. Il salua Castiel d'un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant d'aller poser un sac d'affaires dans la chambre du brun. Il n'eut plus qu'à s'asseoir et à profiter des pommes de terre bouillies et des côtes de porc cuisinées par son meilleur ami. L'odeur qui se dégageait de la viande le faisait presque saliver, il était affamé. Commencer son service à 13h pour le terminer à 19 était encore plus épuisant qu'il n'y paraissait, surtout qu'il y avait eu du monde pour un mercredi. Il s'était même retrouvé à aider en cuisine.

Cependant, il ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, cela lui avait permis de se lancer à corps perdu dans son travail afin de ne plus penser au professeur. Enfin, à quelques exceptions près. Le plus dur pour lui avait surtout été le trajet entre le _Roadhouse_ et l'immeuble où ils habitaient. Il avait eu beau mettre du _Metallica_ à plein volume et chanter par-dessus, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser du nœud d'angoisse ayant pris place dans son estomac à l'idée de revoir le brun. Il avait aussi une mauvaise impression de déjà-vu, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était nerveux pour cette même raison, et il détestait le fait de souhaiter pouvoir éviter l'enseignant. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'ils se voyaient pratiquement tous les jours, passant beaucoup de temps ensemble. Et il savait pertinemment que l'esquiver risquait avant tout de déclencher un fort sentiment d'absence, comme s'il lui manquait quelque-chose. Bordel, juste quand Cas partait quelques jours pour aller voir sa famille ça lui faisait bizarre, et il finissait toujours par l'avoir au bout du fil au moins une fois dans la journée !

Et puis avant toutes choses, le professeur avait besoin de lui. Michael ne semblait pas déterminé à partir de si tôt, et Dean avait décidé que qu'importe où l'originaire d'Arizona et Castiel se trouveraient, il y serait aussi. Enfin, dans la mesure du possible, bien sûr.

Les trois hommes s'installèrent donc pour manger, Dean et Michael l'un face à l'autre, et Cas en bout de table, entre les deux. Intérieurement, chacun d'entre eux avaient plus ou moins redouté ce moment. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient du mal à communiquer lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble, et s'attendaient à passer une soirée plutôt inconfortable. Cependant, le barman décida de tenter de lancer la conversation, refusant de passer tout le dîner dans un silence pesant.

\- T'as passé une bonne journée Cas ?

L'intéressé leva les yeux de son plat en direction de son meilleur ami, comme surpris qu'il s'adresse à lui, puis il reprit bien vite contenance.

\- Ça allait, mais j'avoue qu'elle a été plutôt longue. Disons que certaines classes ont des éléments qui ne cessent de m'étonner.

\- Comment ça ? Lui demanda le châtain.

\- J'ai souvent droit à des remarques complètement hors propos. Je peux être en train de leur enseigner le Bouddhisme qu'il y en aura toujours un qui voudra me parler d'Adam et Eve ou encore des 12 plaies d'Égypte. Je dois bien admettre que certaines questions sont parfois tellement absurdes que je suis obligé d'user de tout mon self-control pour m'abstenir d'éclater de rire, ce qui ne serait pas très bien vu de la part d'un professeur.

\- Bah écoute, à partir du moment où personne ne te sort un « maman, j'ai pas compris ! » je pense que tu devrais t'en sortir, rétorqua vivement le Winchester.

Une vague d'hilarité s'empara alors de Castiel, qui fut vite rejoint par Dean sous le regard perplexe de Cohen, qui se sentit perdu et complètement exclu du moment que partageait les deux autres. Et à juste titre.

Le coup du « maman, j'ai pas compris » était une sorte de blague appartenant à leur groupe d'amis. C'était dû à une de leur soirée de beuverie, quand Gabriel leur avait raconté qu'il s'était retrouvé à s'exclamer la désormais fameuse réplique au beau milieu d'un cours quand il était encore au lycée. Ce jour-là, il avait une des pires gueules de bois possible, mais ses parents l'avaient obligé à aller en classe en guise de punition pour avoir fait la fête en pleine semaine. Alors qu'il était en train de galérer sur un exercice en maths, il s'était levé et s'était écrié « maman, j'ai pas compris ! » avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Non seulement ses camarades avaient tous explosé de rire, mais en plus de ça le regard que _le_ professeur lui avait lancé en retour restera à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Lorsqu'il eut fini d'en faire le récit, Dean, Castiel, Charlie, Balthazar, Kevin, Jo et Benny avaient tous eu un fou-rire à s'en faire mal au ventre, et depuis, c'était resté, et ils aimaient à le ressortir de temps en temps.

Le fait de rire avait déjà rendu l'ambiance entre le barman et le brun aux yeux bleus beaucoup plus légère, et l'un comme l'autre sentirent un poids s'enlever de leurs épaules. Cas regardait l'aîné Winchester s'esclaffer et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bien. Il n'était plus en terre inconnue, bien au contraire, les choses étaient redevenues familière. C'était lui et Dean, pas de Michael, pas de faux rôle, pas de nervosité, pas de pensées déplacées, rien d'autre en dehors d'eux. Il en était presque venu à oublier qu'ils étaient dans une situation plutôt délicate et qu'ils avaient même une dispute à terminer plus tard. Presque.

Mais pour l'heure, il voulait juste profiter de l'instant. Une fois leurs rires calmés, sous l'œil toujours perdu de Michael qui ne voyait pas en quoi c'était si drôle que ça, le professeur reprit la parole.

\- Et toi Dean, tout s'est bien passé au _Roadhouse_ ?

\- Ouais ça va, j'ai même pas vu le temps défiler sachant que j'ai pas eu un moment pour souffler, ça n'a presque pas désempli de l'après-midi. Je me suis même retrouvé en cuisine.

\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que tu serais un atout si tu travaillais en tant que cuisinier, tes plats ont toujours été un délice.

\- C'est gentil Cas, sourit le Winchester, légèrement gêné par le compliment. Et je t'avoue que je me suis moi aussi posé la question, mais finalement je préfère rester au bar. Il y a beaucoup moins de pression, puis j'aime le fait d'être directement au contact des clients. Puis honnêtement, qu'est-ce que je ferai si je n'avais pas les habitués pour discuter un peu ?

\- Même Rufus ? Demanda malicieusement le brun.

Rufus Turner était un ancien marine désormais à la retraite, et également le meilleur ami de Bobby. Le vieil homme était sérieusement une vraie plaie, sans arrêt en train de râler et n'hésitant pas à dire ce qu'il pensait de la manière la moins raffinée possible, provoquant souvent la colère de ses interlocuteurs. Mais bizarrement, le barman avait fini par développer une sorte d'affection pour lui à force de l'entendre se plaindre de Bobby, assis à son comptoir et descendant un whisky de la marque _Johnnie Walker_ – le seul valable à ses yeux, Ellen avait d'ailleurs dû faire des provisions juste pour lui vu qu'il refusait d'avaler quoique ce soit d'autre –.

\- Surtout Rufus ! Ne pas l'entendre s'en prendre à Bobby pour ensuite aller le répéter à celui-ci et recueillir un chapelet d'insultes en réponse me manquerait trop. J'ai l'impression d'entendre un vieux couple marié, tu sais, ce genre qui passe son temps à taper l'un sur l'autre mais qui se retrouverai perdu sans leur moitié ?

\- Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, et je dois avouer que le terme est bien choisi, acquiesça Castiel.

\- Un peu comme Stephan et Valery à Navajos ?

Michael n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir, ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il se sentait laissé de côté, regardant de façon impuissante Dean et Castiel interagir et se comprendre, l'oubliant complètement, comme s'il n'existait pas. Et il n'aimait vraiment pas cette idée-là. Il fit alors face aux airs un peu surpris des deux autres hommes qui, effectivement, paraissaient soudainement se rappeler de sa présence, et se sentit satisfait d'avoir enfin l'attention sur lui.

Dean, de son côté, serra discrètement le poing, agacé que Cohen ait percé la bulle paisible dans laquelle lui et l'enseignant se trouvaient, les ramenant ainsi à la terre ferme.

\- Non, c'est pas tout à fait la même chose, finit par lui expliquer le brun. Bien que Stephan et Valery se prennent souvent la tête, ils ont tout de même majoritairement des instants de paix, et leurs disputes sont réelles. Rufus et Bobby sont pour leur part sans arrêt en conflit, c'est leur relation qui est ainsi, je crois que insulter l'autre est en fait leur façon de démontrer leur affection.

\- Je confirme, ajouta le barman. Je connais Rufus depuis qu'il est à la retraite, et je crois que la première chose que je lui ai entendu dire c'est « ah merde, mais t'es pas encore mort toi ? » tandis qu'il venait d'apercevoir Bobby au Roadhouse. Je tiens à préciser que ça faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

\- Et quelle a été la réponse ? Voulut savoir Cas.

\- Un truc du genre « Certainement pas, ça t'aurait bien trop fait plaisir ». Enfin, tu connais Bobby.

\- Je m'imagine très bien la scène, en effet, sourit le professeur. D'ailleurs, j'ai complètement oublié de te le demander, mais ça a été dimanche ?

\- Ouais comme d'habitude, Bobby a été ravi de revoir Sam, et vice-versa.

\- Tu t'es pas trop fait engueuler pour ne pas avoir pris de ses nouvelles depuis au moins... Deux mois, si je ne me trompe pas ?

\- J'ai toujours détesté ta bonne mémoire Cas, grimaça Dean. Disons que j'ai plus ou moins réussi à l'amadouer avec un bon pack de bières, mais j'ai quand même eu droit à des réflexions, comme tu t'en doutes. Au fait, reprit-il après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Michael, j'en ai profité pour lui dire qu'on était ensemble. J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas ?

Castiel devait bien admettre qu'il était surpris de voir le châtain mettre le sujet de leur faux couple sur le tapis. Il pensait qu'ils allaient rester dans leur zone de confort, évitant consciencieusement de se rappeler que leur situation était compliquée. Mais il parvint à faire bonne figure, n'oubliant pas que Cohen se trouvait juste à côté d'eux, et remercia mentalement Dean de penser à rendre leur relation encore plus crédible.

\- Non pas du tout, tu as très bien fait, je préfère savoir qu'on a plus à se cacher. Comment a-t-il pris la nouvelle ?

\- Vraiment bien. Il m'a sorti l'habituel speech du « temps que tu es heureux, je le suis aussi », et puis, bien qu'il ne te l'avouera certainement jamais, je sais qu'il t'apprécie énormément.

Et le barman ne mentait pas vraiment en disant ça. Que ce soit la partie sur son bonheur, ou celle sur l'avis que son père d'adoption avait de Castiel. Il savait pertinemment que s'il sortait réellement avec le professeur, ça aurait été la réaction exacte de Bobby. Et l'affection qu'il portait au brun ne datait pas d'hier, bien au contraire. Lorsque Dean avait commencé à vraiment considérer Cas comme quelqu'un de confiance – environ trois mois après leur première rencontre –, il n'avait pas hésité à le prendre avec lui pour aller manger chez le ferrailleur. Il se fiait aveuglement à l'instinct de celui-ci quand il s'agissait de juger quelqu'un, car jusqu'ici, il ne s'était jamais trompé.

Au fil des ans, le Winchester avait pris l'habitude de demander au vieil homme ce qu'il pensait de ses connaissances, et à chaque fois qu'il ne sentait pas une personne, cette dernière finissait effectivement par décevoir l'aîné. Les choses se déroulaient d'ailleurs de la même façon quand il s'agissait de Sam. Au final, savoir que Bobby avait validé chacun de ses amis un à un l'avait aidé à s'ouvrir plus facilement à eux, et à leur accorder sa confiance. Il s'était également permis de s'attacher grâce à ça.

Il se souvenait encore de la première fois que l'homme grisonnant et Castiel s'étaient rencontrés. Le ferrailleur avait beaucoup aimé la façon dont l'enseignant s'était directement montré très respectueux envers lui, ainsi que ses bonnes manières et la façon honnête qu'il avait de s'exprimer. Il possédait une sorte de candeur, et ce, même s'il pouvait se montrer incroyablement intimidant et faire plier n'importe qui juste à l'aide de son regard perçant et de son sourcil courbé. Bobby savait également que c'était quelqu'un d'attentionné, préoccupé par le bien-être de ses proches, s'oubliant d'ailleurs à leurs dépends, et par-dessus tout, Cas était une personne sur qui on pouvait compter. Dean revoyait même son père d'adoption lui dire que l'avoir à ses côtés serait une bonne chose pour lui. Et il est vrai qu'il n'a jamais rien trouvé à y redire.

[…]

Le repas s'était au final plutôt bien déroulé du côté de Dean et Castiel, qui avaient fini par trouver un sujet de conversation et par oublier sans le vouloir Michael, qui bien qu'il essayait de ne pas le montrer, s'agaçait de plus en plus. À la grande satisfaction du châtain qui s'en était rendu-compte mais n'en avait rien laissé paraître, continuant de discuter avec Cas et se l'accaparant plus ou moins consciemment.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger, Cohen s'empressa de se lever afin de rejoindre sa chambre, laissant les deux amis débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle. Mais ça ne les gênait pas vraiment en soi, au contraire, l'ambiance paraissait tout de même moins lourde sans le brun aux yeux verts à côté. Ils s'organisèrent en laissant Dean laver les plats tandis que le professeur les essuyait tout en discutant tranquillement. Une fois la dernière assiette rangée, le silence tomba et ils se regardèrent, hésitants de la marche à suivre.

\- Bon, et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Interrogea le barman.

Le plus âgé n'eut aucun mal à lire entre les lignes. Le Winchester lui demandait s'il voulait continuer à se conduire comme si rien ne s'était passé pour encore un petit moment où s'il voulait directement entrer dans le vif du sujet. Il choisit d'opter pour la dernière option, se disant qu'au moins ce sera fait une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Allons dans ma chambre, ce sera plus prudent que d'en parler ici, décida le brun avant de se sortir de la cuisine, son ami sur les talons.

Une fois loin des oreilles indiscrètes, le propriétaire des lieux referma la porte derrière lui et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. La bonne entente et ce sentiment de bien-être n'auront pas duré bien longtemps au final.

\- Il serait tout de même préférable de ne pas trop hausser la voix, Michael n'est pas si loin que ça, prévint-il tout en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

Dean parcourut rapidement la pièce du regard, l'air de chercher où s'installer, avant de s'appuyer contre le pan du mur, juste en face du brun. Il croisa ensuite les bras et vrilla les yeux sur son interlocuteur.

\- Je sais que ça va t'étonner, mais j'ai vraiment aucune intention de crier. Je veux juste savoir la raison pour laquelle il est ici, et surtout, pourquoi tu te laisses faire.

\- Si tu ne comptes pas te mettre à hurler, alors j'aimerais que tu évites de me pousser à le faire Dean, répliqua Castiel sur le ton de l'avertissement. Je ne me laisse _pas_ faire, soutint-il en insistant sur le « pas ».

\- Ah, vraiment ? Parce que t'as eu le choix dans cette histoire ? Ou peut-être que tu le veux vraiment chez toi en fait ? Ah bah si c'est ça, t'aurais pu le dire tout de suite, on t'aurait pas jugé tu sais, répondit sarcastiquement le barman sous le regard noir de son vis-à-vis.

\- Bon, puisque tu ne comprends rien, on va procéder autrement... Souffla l'enseignant. Disons que Ash' rencontre des difficultés dans son couple et qu'il ait besoin de toi pour l'héberger, qu'est-ce que tu lui répondrais Dean ? Tu le mettrais dehors en lui disant que c'est pas ton problème et qu'il ferait mieux de se débrouiller tout seul ?

\- Hein ?

\- Réponds à la question, intima le brun d'un ton légèrement dur.

\- Bah... Non.

\- Voilà, exactement, non. Et pour Michael et moi, la situation est similaire.

\- Je suis pas du tout d'accord ! Ash' c'est mon meilleur pote d'enfance, et Michael c'est... Bah c'est Michael, justement !

\- De mon point de vue Dean, pas du sien. C'est ce que je me tue à t'expliquer. Pour lui, je suis un de ses amis les plus proches sur qui il sait qu'il peut compter. Pour moi, c'est... Différent. Tu comprends maintenant ?

Le châtain sembla réfléchir un moment, essayant de faire taire la rage qui bouillonnait en lui à l'idée que Cohen allait donc bel et bien rester, avant d'hocher doucement la tête puis de venir s'asseoir près de son meilleur ami. Il se surprit lui-même en découvrant que son ton était calme malgré tout.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire Cas, mais je trouve injuste que toi tu te plies en quatre pour lui quitte à en souffrir alors que de son côté il vit comme bon lui semble sans se soucier de toi une seule seconde.

\- Je te trouve dur avec lui, il ne me néglige pas tu sais, on passe même de bons moments ensemble, et le retrouver me fait plaisir. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Dean, tout va bien.

Le concerné se contenta d'opiner à nouveau du chef tout en tentant d'ignorer les sentiments désagréables qui se battaient en lui à l'entente de la réponse de Cas. Il se doutait que ce dernier était tout de même content de voir Cohen, ils étaient bons amis après tout. Mais le savoir intérieurement et se l'entendre dire, c'était pas la même chose. Il finit par reprendre la parole, essayant d'ignorer ses propres pensées.

\- Alors s'il s'est barré de l'Arizona c'est parce qu'il a des problèmes conjugaux ?

\- Oui, il a eu une violente dispute avec Bartholomée, avec qui il est en couple depuis environ trois ans.

\- Tu sais pourquoi ça a pété ?

\- Aucune idée, et je sens que ça ne servirait à rien de demander, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me le dire.

\- Il est gonflé ! Le gars s'est pointé chez toi comme une fleur, t'as au moins le droit de connaître toute l'histoire !

\- Les détails m'importent peu Dean, ça ne changera rien au fait que j'ai un nouveau colocataire.

\- C'est pas faux... Concéda-t-il. Un léger blanc s'installa avant qu'il ne reprenne. Dis, Cas, tu peux me promettre un truc ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Si jamais le plan ne fonctionne pas, et que tu sens que la situation t'échappe, préviens moi, ok ? On trouvera un moyen pour le virer d'ici sans que tu ne passes pour le méchant. Je comprends que tu veuilles l'aider, ajouta-t-il en voyant que le brun allait dire quelque-chose, mais ne te sacrifie pas entièrement non plus, t'en as déjà bien assez fait. Tu me le jures ?

\- D'accord, je te le promet. Merci, Dean.

L'enseignant lui lança un sourire, l'idée que le Winchester se souciait autant de lui réchauffant sa poitrine. Ce dernier ne put résister et le lui rendit, avant de lui poser la main sur l'épaule.

\- C'est normal Cas. Bon, tu viens, y'à Docteur Sexy M.D. à la télé, et j'ai déjà raté le début !

Le sourire du professeur s'agrandit en voyant que son meilleur ami ne perdait pas le sens des priorités, et il suivit le châtain qui se précipitait déjà vers le salon.

[…]

Ils s'étaient couchés vers 23h, prenant maladroitement place dans le lit du professeur et se mettant inconsciemment sur le bord du matelas afin d'éviter de se toucher pendant la nuit. Aucun des deux ne savaient réellement d'où leur était venu ce réflexe, mais ils avaient juste le pressentiment qu'il valait mieux pour leur santé mentale qu'ils ne soient pas trop proches l'un de l'autre.

Dean n'avait put s'empêcher de penser que la première fois qu'ils avaient dû dormir ensemble n'avait pas été aussi gênante que celle-ci. Ceci dit, bien qu'ils avaient déjà échangé un baiser lors de cette soirée, ce dernier n'avait pas été aussi intense et dévastateur que les deux qui suivirent.

Le châtain se claqua mentalement d'avoir autorisé ses pensées à dériver en direction de leur échange au _Roadhouse_ , et surtout, en direction de celui partagé sur le canapé de ce même appartement. La vérité était qu'il avait aimé avoir les lèvres de Cas contre les siennes, la chaleur de son corps contre lui, la moiteur et la douceur de sa langue contre la sienne. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas penser comme ça, il le savait. Toute cette histoire n'était qu'un rôle, une illusion.

Ils avaient laissé les volets ouverts, et la lune étant pleine, il savait que s'il se retournait, il aurait assez de luminosité pour pouvoir regarder le brun dormir. Il l'avait entendu bouger sous les draps, et était par conséquent certain que celui-ci avait désormais le visage tourné en sa direction. Cependant, il parvint à contrôler son envie idiote de vouloir admirer le visage calme du professeur et préféra agripper son coussin plus fermement à la place. Il ferma ensuite résolument les yeux et fit du mieux qu'il put pour arriver à s'endormir.

[…]

Quand le réveil se mit à sonner, Dean fut d'abord étonné de ne pas entendre l'habituelle mélodie de _Back in Black_ , mais ce qui acheva de le surprendre fut de s'apercevoir que celui-ci fut éteint à peine quelques secondes plus tard sans même qu'il n'ait eu à le faire.

Il ouvrit les yeux et il comprit enfin en voyant qu'il était dans la chambre de Cas. Il commença à se relever et l'odeur sucrée du professeur l'enivra, tandis qu'il tournait la tête pour regarder celui-ci. Le brun était dos à lui, assis sur le bord du lit et semblait être en train de se frotter les yeux. Le châtain ne put s'abstenir de sourire en voyant les cheveux de l'enseignant encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude. Il supprima immédiatement l'idée de passer sa main dedans de son esprit et se contenta de s'étirer doucement. Son meilleur ami finit par se lever avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Bonjour, Dean.

\- Salut Cas. Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, merci. Je suis désolé pour le réveil, j'ai pour habitude de me lever à neuf heures même quand je ne travaille pas, mais j'ai complètement oublié de te demander si ça ne te dérangeait pas. Tu peux te rendormir si tu veux.

\- Non c'est bon Cas, y'a aucun problème, affirma-t-il en quittant la chaleur des draps à son tour.

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce afin d'aller déjeuner, il entendit le son de la télé de l'autre côté de la porte, devinant par la même occasion que Michael était déjà debout. Il s'arrêta un moment, baissa les yeux pour regarder sa tenue – qui consistait en un caleçon puis son T-shirt – avant de se tourner vers Cas pour faire la même chose. Ce dernier était habillé pareil, à l'exception près qu'il venait d'enfiler un survêtement par dessus son boxer. Se sentant épié, le brun releva les yeux pour trouver le barman en train de l'observer. Il pencha alors la tête sur le côté en une question silencieuse.

\- Michael est déjà debout, s'expliqua le châtain. Et, euh... Continua-t-il, hésitant un peu, je crois que j'ai une idée pour vendre notre couple. Où t'as mis le T-shirt que tu portais hier ?

L'enseignant fronça les sourcils, mais le lui désigna néanmoins de l'index. Le Winchester suivit alors la direction indiquée des yeux, et ne fut pas vraiment stupéfait de trouver les vêtements que son meilleur ami portait la veille soigneusement pliés sur une chaise dans un coin de la chambre, juste à côté du lit. Il s'y dirigea, retira son haut puis enfila celui de Cas à la place, avant de s'ébouriffer les cheveux au maximum et de se tourner vers son ami. Celui-ci le regardait toujours, ses yeux bleus remplis d'interrogations. Dean se contenta de lui sourire avant de s'approcher de lui et de passer ses mains dans sa crinière pour la désordonner à son tour – enfin, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà –. Il finit par se reculer pour admirer son travail.

\- Voilà ! Annonça-t-il simplement.

Castiel le détailla de haut en bas, avant d'enfin saisir où il voulait en venir.

\- Oh, tu veux qu'on ait l'air d'avoir eu des relations sexuelles, devina-t-il d'un ton calme, comme s'il lui disait une banalité telle que la météo du jour.

Le barman ne sut pas vraiment comment il devait prendre son manque de réaction, mais il décida que c'était une bonne chose, au moins, il n'avait pas l'air de désapprouver.

\- Yep, confirma-t-il en se grattant nerveusement la nuque.

Donc maintenant il se retrouvait à devoir feindre d'avoir une vie sexuelle, et avec son meilleur ami histoire de bien accentuer le côté bizarre. À quel moment exactement la situation lui avait-elle autant échappé ? « Comme si tu l'avais déjà réellement eue en main », pensa-t-il amèrement.

\- C'est bien vu, se contenta d'acquiescer le brun en hochant la tête.

Le Winchester se détendit à ces mots, bien qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de s'être crispé. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte de la chambre et fit signe à Cas de passer devant lui. Celui-ci s'exécuta et ils débarquèrent dans le salon, où Cohen se trouvait assis sur le canapé avec un bol de céréales entre les mains.

\- Bonjour Michael.

\- Salut Cas, fit l'interpellé en tournant sa tête vers eux.

Ce dernier tiqua légèrement en prenant connaissance de leurs apparences. Bien qu'il essaya de se reprendre assez rapidement, Dean ne manqua pas de voir son regard passer de son T-shirt – ou plutôt celui de Cas en l'occurrence – à ses cheveux puis à ceux du professeur. Il fit de son mieux pour dissimuler son sourire tandis qu'il se félicitait mentalement d'un « Victoire ! ». Finalement, l'originaire d'Arizona se reprit et salua le châtain d'un signe de la tête, auquel il répondit.

\- Au fait Cas, commença Michael, y'a plus de céréales. Et je crois que c'est pas la seule chose dont on manque d'ailleurs, faudrait peut-être penser à aller faire les courses.

Il était vrai que l'enseignant s'était déjà fait la réflexion. Il avait déjà fait les courses le vendredi précédent, mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'ils seraient deux, voire même trois avec le barman, et les stocks s'étaient par conséquent vite écoulés.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison, approuva-t-il donc. Je pensais justement y aller ce matin.

\- Je vous accompagne ! Intervint instantanément le Winchester.

\- Dean, tu n'es pas obligé...

\- Bien sûr que je le suis, c'est un peu comme si je vivais ici moi aussi, et quand je rentre du boulot je suis bien content de voir qu'on a de quoi bouffer. Alors ne cherche pas, je viens avec vous.

\- D'accord, mais on prend ma voiture, décida le brun. Et pas de discussions ! Ajouta-t-il en voyant que son meilleur ami allait répliquer, tout en pointant un doigt accusateur en sa direction.

\- Hey, je suis pas un de tes élèves moi, garde ce ton et ce geste pour les salles de classes ! L'engueula-t-il en rigolant tout en attrapant son doigt pour qu'il ne soit plus dirigé vers lui.

Le professeur se mit à rire doucement, et décida de profiter du contact pour lier leurs mains ensemble. Dean sentit son cœur faire une embardée dans sa poitrine, surpris par le geste du brun. Ce dernier ne remarqua pas le trouble du barman, et se contenta de le tirer derrière lui pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

\- Aller viens, tu dois avoir faim, et avec un peu de chance, il nous reste de quoi faire des pancakes.

[…]

Après avoir mangé et s'être douchés, les deux hommes furent vite prêts pour aller au supermarché le plus proche. Cependant, ils eurent à s'asseoir devant la télé histoire d'attendre que Michael finisse de se préparer à son tour. Ils ne l'en blâmaient pas sachant qu'ils étaient passés à la salle de bain avant lui, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Cohen avait du retard par rapport à eux. Ils avaient pris leur douche séparément, bien entendu. Bien qu'ils acceptaient beaucoup de choses afin de rendre leur couple plus crédible, il y avait tout de même des limites qu'ils ne se voyaient pas franchir. Telles que se retrouver nu à se laver alors que son meilleur ami se tenait juste à côté.

L'originaire d'Arizona finit par les rejoindre, et ils embarquèrent dans l'Audi du professeur. Ce n'était pas du tout le véhicule qu'il avait acheté à la base, mais le sien avait rendu l'âme quelques mois avant qu'il ne parte à Sioux Falls. Sachant que Raphael venait tout juste de changer de voiture, il lui avait laissé son ancienne. Et Cas devait bien avouer que finalement, il s'y était fait et qu'il prenait vraiment plaisir à la conduire.

Il s'installa au volant, Dean sur le siège passager et Michael sur la banquette arrière. Alors qu'il sortait du parking de l'immeuble, il sentit la main de du châtain se poser sur sa cuisse, un peu plus haut que son genou. Il parvint au dernier moment à s'empêcher de sursauter, et jeta un regard en coin au barman, qui lui lança un sourire encourageant. L'enseignant s'étonna lui-même quand il se retrouva à le lui rendre, et ses muscles se décrispèrent. Il s'autorisa un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour y voir son ami d'enfance le regard baissé sur la main du Winchester.

Il prit mentalement note de passer dans une pâtisserie le plus tôt possible afin de récompenser son meilleur ami avec deux tartes, minimum. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire.

[…]

Ils atteignirent la grande surface la plus proche en moins de quinze minutes, et Michael laissa échapper un soupir ressemblant étrangement à du soulagement en sortant du véhicule. Le « couple » choisit de ne pas y prêter attention et se contenta d'aller chercher un caddie. Ils s'engouffrèrent ensuite dans le supermarché dans un silence plutôt inconfortable. Cependant, celui-ci finit par s'effacer tandis qu'ils parcouraient les allées, réfléchissant à voix haute et argumentant sur ce dont ils avaient besoin. La conversation se déroulait surtout entre Castiel et Cohen, sachant qu'il s'agissait de leurs courses, et non de celles de Dean.

Si ce dernier avait tenu à venir, c'était avant tout pour éviter au professeur de se retrouver seul avec son colocataire, mais il y avait une part de vérité dans l'idée qu'il était concerné, sachant qu'il piochait tout de même dans les réserves de son meilleur ami. Néanmoins, son avis n'était pas le plus important, bien que Cas se tournait souvent vers lui pour lui demander si ce qu'ils avaient choisi lui convenait. Mais au final, il était plus là pour pousser le chariot qu'autre chose.

C'est pourquoi au bout d'un moment, il se contenta de rester auprès de celui-ci et laissa les deux autres hommes aller et venir le long des différents rayons. Alors qu'il regardait de façon absente les produits qui s'empilaient dans le caddie, une voix juste à côté de lui le fit sursauter.

\- Tiens, mais si c'est pas Winchester ça !

Il se tourna vivement vers le nouvel arrivant, et sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage en voyant le regard amusé de son interlocuteur.

\- Henriksen, ça faisait longtemps !

\- De toutes évidences pas assez, plaisanta-t-il en s'avançant pour lui donner une franche accolade.

Victor Henriksen et le Winchester avaient fait parti de la même bande d'amis lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée à Sioux Falls, et étaient aussi membres de l'équipe de base-ball. Ils étaient plutôt proches, mais le temps avait fini par les séparer lorsque le premier décida d'aller en école de police alors que le châtain arrêtait ses études pour s'occuper de son cadet. Ils avaient plus ou moins gardé contact, mais au fil du temps les messages s'étaient fait de plus en plus rares. Cela n'empêchait cependant pas que les vieilles connaissances s'appréciaient et étaient vraiment heureux de se revoir après toutes ces années.

\- C'est quand même con de se dire qu'avec toute la technologie qu'on a à notre disposition, il a fallu qu'on se tombe dessus par hasard, fit remarquer l'homme à la peau ébène. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

\- Oh, tu sais, rien de bien exceptionnel. Je bosse au _Roadhouse_ en tant que barman, c'est pas le métier le plus honorable du monde mais je m'y plais. Et toi ?

\- Si t'y es bien, c'est le plus important ! Eh bien, après l'école de police j'ai décidé d'aller encore plus loin, tu as donc devant toi l'agent fédéral Henriksen, du FBI, lui apprit-il, sa fierté transparaissant dans sa voix.

\- Wow, mec, bravo ! S'enthousiasma le Winchester en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. Même si je sais pas si te laisser te balader avec une arme est une bonne idée, t'étais déjà assez dangereux comme ça avec un batte, rit-il.

\- Eh, tu sais très bien que c'était un accident ! C'est pas de ma faute si Adam est malencontreusement passé à côté au moment où je voulais te montrer mon swing...

\- En même temps, quelle idée de faire ça dans un vestiaire bondé ?

\- Oh ferme-là, c'était grâce à moi qu'on avait gagné, fallait bien que j'essaie de vous montrer l'exemple ! Et puis Milligan s'en est pas trop mal sorti au final.

\- Ouais, enfin, il s'est quand même retrouvé à l'hosto.

\- C'était une simple déviation de la cloison nasale, ça va, il y a survécu. T'as des nouvelles de lui d'ailleurs depuis le lycée ?

\- Pas vraiment, ni des autres d'ailleurs. Enfin, en dehors de Jo vu qu'on travaille ensemble. Et de ton côté ?

\- J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle était encore au bar de sa mère... Non plus. Enfin, en dehors de Lisa. D'ailleurs, je pense que ça pourrait t'intéresser de savoir qu'elle vient tout juste de revenir à Sioux Falls ! Lui lança Victor avec un sourire entendu.

Lisa Braeden avait été l'amour de lycée de Dean. Leur histoire avait duré un bon moment, 11 mois, ce qui a toujours été le record du châtain. Malheureusement, ils avaient dû arrêter de se voir lorsque les parents de la jeune fille ont décidé de déménager. À vrai dire, le barman s'était toujours demandé ce que leur relation aurait donné s'ils n'avaient pas été contraint de se séparer à cause de la distance. Il avait toujours énormément tenu à elle, et pensait même en avoir réellement été amoureux, son départ n'ayant pas été facile pour lui. Et actuellement, il devait bien avouer qu'il apprécierait de la revoir.

\- Vraiment ? Tu sais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Je connais pas les détails, tout ce dont je suis au courant c'est qu'elle est prof de yoga et qu'elle a un fils, Ben. Cependant, elle est célibataire en ce moment, ça a pas vraiment marché avec le père. Mais on doit se re...

\- Dean ? Interrompit une voix rauque et reconnaissable entre mille.

Le concerné suivit la direction de celle-ci, et son regard tomba, sans surprises, sur Castiel, qui revenait vers lui les mains pleines d'articles. Le professeur regarda le nouveau venu curieusement, penchant la tête sur le côté, avant de reporter son attention sur son meilleur ami.

\- Ah, Cas ! Tu tombes bien, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. Enfin, tu peux poser ce que tu tiens quand même.

L'enseignant s'exécuta, et le châtain vint se placer à côté de lui tout en passant prudemment un bras autour de sa taille avant de s'adresser à Henriksen.

\- Victor, je te présente Cas, mon... Petit-ami, parvint-il à dire après une légère hésitation. Cas, voici Victor, un vieux pote du lycée.

\- Oh, euh... Ok, ça je m'y attendais pas, rit nerveusement l'agent fédéral avant de regarder le Winchester. J'imagine que tu te fiches pas mal de ce que je peux te dire à propos de Lisa finalement... Enfin bref, enchanté, conclut-il en tendant la main au brun.

Celui-ci réussit à ne pas paraître complètement déconcerté par le babillage de l'autre homme, bien que les rouages de son cerveau s'étaient mis en marche à la mention de la jeune femme. Ce prénom lui était familier, mais sur le moment, il lui fut impossible d'en replacer le contexte. Il se contenta donc de répondre à sa poignée de main.

\- De même.

\- Et vous êtes ? Reprit Henriksen en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de l'enseignant.

L'originaire d'Arizona, qui était resté en retrait jusque là et à qui Victor venait tout juste de s'adresser, s'avança à son tour et tendit le bras afin de saluer son interlocuteur.

\- Michael Cohen, l'ami et le colocataire de Cas.

Dean dut serrer les mâchoires pour ne pas rajouter un « non désiré » qui n'aurait certainement pas fait bonne impression.

\- Victor Henriksen, heureux de te connaître, affirma-t-il en refermant ses doigts autour des siens.

Castiel finit par déclarer qu'ils avaient encore quelques bricoles à acheter, et laissa les deux amis d'enfance se retrouver sans qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour les gêner. À peine le professeur et son colocataire furent partis en direction des étalages de viandes que l'agent fédéral se tourna vers l'autre homme.

\- Désolé pour ma réaction devant ton compagnon, mais je t'avoue que ça m'a pris par surprise. Je savais pas que tu étais...

\- Bi ? Ouais, en même temps, sachant qu'au lycée j'étais encore dans le placard, ça aurait été compliqué, pouffa Dean en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- T'as fait ton coming-out quand ?

\- Quelques années après, faut dire que le fait de travailler dans un endroit comme le _Roadhouse_ où les gens sont super tolérants et où tu y vois de tout, ça aide à s'assumer.

\- Je me doute. Et avec ton Cas, ça fait combien de temps ?

\- C'est encore récent, à peine un peu plus d'un mois. Mais on se connaît bien, on est meilleurs amis depuis 3 ans.

\- En tout cas, belle prise, même moi je dois reconnaître qu'il est canon.

\- Euh... Merci ? Lâcha le châtain d'un air incertain, ce qui fit rire son ami.

Ils continuèrent à discuter encore un peu, puis Victor finit par annoncer, avec un regret évident, qu'il devait y aller. Dean ne manqua pas de lui dire qu'il attendait de le voir au _Roadhouse_ afin de rattraper le temps perdu, puis ils se quittèrent sur une autre accolade chaleureuse. Cas et Michael ne tardèrent pas à réapparaître, et après que le professeur se soit assuré que ce qu'ils avaient choisi convenait au châtain, ils se dirigèrent vers les caisses. Alors que le brun aux yeux bleus allait sortir son porte-feuille, Cohen l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son bras.

\- Oublie ça, je m'en charge pour aujourd'hui. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait payer chacun son tour, une fois sur deux.

\- Oh, euh... Oui, c'est pas idiot, admit l'enseignant en rangeant son porte-monnaie.

Michael se contenta de lui sourire en réponse et sortit sa carte bancaire. Une fois qu'il eut payé, ils entassèrent les courses dans la voiture de Castiel et quittèrent le supermarché.

[…]

Sur le trajet du retour, le professeur se rendit vite compte que son meilleur ami ne semblait pas à l'aise dû au silence qui s'était installé dans l'habitacle. Il entama alors la conversation en le questionnant sur Victor, et Dean répondit avec joie à ses interrogations, se plongeant dans le récit de ses années lycée. Castiel avait également eu envie de lui parler de Lisa, ce prénom le perturbant malgré lui, mais il s'était abstenu, ne souhaitant bizarrement pas aborder le sujet devant Michael.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans l'appartement du professeur, ils s'activèrent tous les trois à ranger ce qu'ils venaient d'acheter, faisant des allers-retours depuis les sacs de courses jusqu'aux placards de la cuisine et de la salle de bain.

Il était encore tôt, à peine onze heures moins le quart, alors Dean et Castiel décidèrent de regarder la télé afin de passer le temps, ce dernier riant doucement aux remarques de son meilleur ami sur le téléfilm idiot qu'ils visionnaient, faute de trouver mieux à cette heure-ci. Michael, pour sa part, était directement allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre une fois leurs provisions rangées. On pouvait distinguer des éclats de voix de l'autre côté de la porte, celui-ci étant au téléphone avec Gadreel, faisant le debriefing de ce qu'il s'était passé au cœur de l'entreprise en l'absence de Cohen. Comme il s'y était attendu, le fait de ne pas être sur place ne changeait rien au roulement de la société, et l'argent continuait à rentrer.

Vers les coups de midi, le Winchester et le professeur se dirent qu'il était temps de faire à manger, sachant que Cas commençait à travailler à partir de 14h. Dean, quant à lui, ne reprenait son service qu'à 15h, ce qui l'arrangeait vu que ça lui donnait l'occasion de se retrouver seul chez lui pour souffler un peu. Non pas que passer autant de temps avec Cas le dérangeait, au contraire, il en avait même l'habitude, mais la présence constante de Michael finissait par lui peser.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent alors vers la cuisine, et choisirent de faire des hamburgers maisons, comme ils en avaient l'habitude puisque c'était souvent ce qu'ils se retrouvaient à manger lors de leurs soirées télé. Il était vrai que commander une pizza était plus simple, et ça leur arrivait aussi, mais Cas préférait, et de loin, un bon burger. Ils sortirent alors tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour cuisiner et commencèrent à se mouvoir dans la cuisine avec une aisance et une facilité dignes des vieux couples mariés. Pendant que l'un faisait griller la viande, l'autre s'occupait de nettoyer et essorer la salade. Tandis que l'un coupait les tomates, l'autre s'occupait des cornichons. Le repas fut vite prêt, le duo étant d'une efficacité incontestable.

\- Si jamais je passe en cuisine un jour, je demanderai que tu sois mon assistant Cas, déclara Dean tout en posant le plat de salade sur la table.

Il aurait voulu manger des frites avec, mais le professeur avait décrété que les hamburgers seraient déjà assez gras, et qu'un peu de légumes ne feraient pas de mal. Le châtain avait râlé, mais il savait que son meilleur ami ne plierait pas, et se contenta alors de bouder. Ça n'avait cependant pas duré longtemps, il s'était vite retrouvé en pleine discussion avec Castiel qui l'avait lancé sur le sujet des voitures en lui parlant d'un vieux modèle qu'il avait vu quelques temps auparavant.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir Dean, enfin si il y a suffisamment de place pour mes copies à corriger, bien sûr.

\- Ça dépend, à ton avis, comment tes élèves réagiraient s'il y avait de la sauce barbecue dessus ?

\- Pas très bien... Dans ce cas, je me vois obligé de refuser ta proposition, répondit Castiel en prenant un air faussement navré.

\- Quelle proposition ? Demanda Michael en entrant dans la cuisine.

Le professeur l'avait appelé peu de temps avant pour lui dire qu'ils pouvaient passer à table, et l'originaire d'Arizona lui avait dit qu'il avait un truc à finir avant, ce qui expliquait son léger retard.

\- Je pense que tu préfères pas savoir, réagit directement le châtain avec un sourire grivois.

Cohen se contenta de froncer les sourcils en réponse, et Dean ne put empêcher un sentiment de satisfaction, voire même de fierté, s'insinuer en lui. Il finirent par s'asseoir dans l'optique de manger, et le barman fit un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami quand il remarqua que celui-ci le regardait. Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du professeur, et il secoua doucement la tête, clairement plus amusé qu'autre chose par l'intervention du Winchester. Inconsciemment, Dean se détendit, découvrant par la même occasion qu'il appréhendait la réaction de Castiel suite à ses sous-entendus graveleux. Il fut donc soulagé de voir que l'enseignant ne semblait pas mal à l'aise, au contraire, et une partie de lui s'en étonna, bien qu'il fut ravi de constater que son meilleur ami semblait de mieux en mieux accepter la situation.

Et bien malgré lui, la pensée qu'il pouvait désormais se montrer de plus en plus audacieux dans ses démonstrations d'affection afin de continuer à vendre leur couple ne voulait pas quitter son esprit.

[…]

Le samedi soir ne tarda pas à arriver, et avec lui vint l'habituel rendez-vous au _Roadhouse_.

Cas et Dean ne s'étaient pas revus depuis le jeudi, leurs emplois du temps ne le permettant pas. Le fait qu'ils aient pu faire une soirée tous ensemble le vendredi précédent avait été exceptionnel, sachant qu'en temps normal, Jo, Benny et le châtain étaient de service au bar. Mais pour une fois, Ellen s'était vue fermer l'établissement afin d'aller assister aux funérailles d'une vieille connaissance dans le Montana. Elle n'avait pas voulu laisser sa fille aux commandes en son absence, décrétant qu'elle ne serait pas tranquille sachant que c'était toujours bondé les soirs de week-end, et ainsi, plus dangereux.

Cette fois-ci, les deux meilleurs amis n'avaient pas eu de légère appréhension à l'idée de se revoir. Ils avaient mis les choses au point suite à leur dispute, et l'un comme l'autre avaient maintenant eu une semaine pour s'habituer à leur nouveau statut de couple, et ils sentaient qu'ils arrivaient à mieux gérer les choses.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le hall de leur immeuble afin de rejoindre le _Roadhouse_ ensemble, le chaste baiser qu'ils avaient échangés en guise de salutation commençait presque à être perçu comme naturel. Et c'était tout aussi aisément que le professeur avait posé sa main sur la cuisse du châtain pendant que celui-ci conduisait. Cette même main que Dean avait prise dans la sienne avant d'entrer dans le bar, Michael sur les talons.

Castiel avait bien sûr dit à ce dernier qu'il n'était pas obligé de l'accompagner, mais son ami lui avait affirmé qu'il avait envie de sortir, et surtout de voir du monde, sachant qu'à Sioux Falls il avait plutôt tendance à être seul vu qu'il ne connaissait personne en dehors du brun. Et celui-ci comprenait d'ailleurs sa situation et ne pouvait pas le blâmer même s'il aurait aimé pouvoir sortir avec ses amis sans qu'il ne soit là.

Ils poussèrent la porte de l'établissement et allèrent d'abord saluer Jo et Benny qui étaient de service, le Louisianais derrière le comptoir tandis que la jeune femme circulait de tables en tables. Ils commandèrent leurs boissons et retrouvèrent ensuite leur spot habituel, découvrant au passage que pour une fois, c'était eux les derniers, et non Gabriel et Balthazar. D'ailleurs, ce premier ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire en les voyant arriver.

\- Eh bien les tourtereaux, vous auriez pu écourter votre séance de bécotage, on a failli attendre nous !

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, vous êtes sans arrêt en retard avec Balthazar ! Rétorqua Dean en prenant place sur une des banquette, à la droite de Kevin.

Michael choisit de se mettre sur celle d'en face, à côté du Britannique, tandis que le professeur se glissait à la suite du châtain. Le brun en profita alors pour passer, un peu timidement, certes, son bras autour de la taille de ce dernier. La réaction du Winchester ne se fit pas attendre, il lui sourit et se colla un peu plus contre lui, avant de prendre nonchalamment une gorgée de sa bière, comme si la proximité de Cas était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel. L'enseignant reporta alors son attention sur les deux blonds tout en fronçant les sourcils, légèrement suspicieux.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez déjà là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ah donc maintenant on a même plus le droit d'être à l'heure ! S'offusqua faussement Gabriel.

\- On a jamais dit ça, mais c'est juste que c'est bizarre, intervint Charlie. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

\- Ok, donc en gros, y'en a pas un seul d'entre vous qui pense qu'on peut arriver tôt sans raison particulière ? Lança Balthazar.

\- Non, répondirent tous les autres à l'unisson, à l'exception de Gabriel et Michael.

Les deux blonds réagirent de la même façon suite à la réplique de leurs amis, à savoir qu'ils soupirèrent et levèrent désespérément les bras et les yeux vers le ciel, ce qui déclencha des rires autour de la table en raison de leur synchronisation parfaite et de leur exaspération.

\- Prenez pas cet air là, je suis sûre qu'on a raison, insista la rousse. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Bon, ok, on avoue tout ! Déclara dramatiquement le plus petit des deux. Vous vous souvenez qu'on a mentionné l'idée d'aller camper tous ensemble un de ces quatre, mais qu'on avait pas pu le faire avant vu qu'il faisait trop froid ? Demanda-t-il, recevant des « oui » et des hochements de tête en réponse, il continua donc, eh bien il semblerait que Balthy et moi avons remarqué un coin sympa en allant faire une rando dans la forêt la dernière fois, et...

\- Attends, attends, attends, depuis quand vous faites de la randonnée vous ? L'interrompit Dean.

\- Depuis qu'il a découvert que Kali en faisait régulièrement, sourit l'autre blond, le ton légèrement moqueur. Et bien évidemment, comme monsieur ne voulait pas y aller tout seul, c'est moi qui ai dû m'y coller.

Kali était une magnifique brune d'origine indienne que Gabriel courtisait inlassablement. Celle-ci tenait un restaurant spécialisé dans la nourriture de son pays natal, et bien que l'accro au sucre n'était pas fan de ce genre de cuisine à la base, il y passait désormais une fois par semaine, minimum. Seulement, la jeune femme rejetait ses avances tentative après tentative. Cependant, plus le temps passait, plus elle se décrispait et semblait plus ouverte, et Gabe refusait donc de laisser tomber. De plus, même s'il refusait de l'admettre, il commençait vraiment à s'enticher d'elle. En même temps, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne autant tête, lui qui était un beau parleur et un embrouilleur de première.

\- Et si on en revenait au sujet principal ? Lâcha l'intéressé, tout en jetant un regard noir au Britannique. Donc, comme je disais, on a trouvé un emplacement parfait pour planter nos tentes, du coup on s'est dit que ce serait cool si on pouvait aller camper pour une nuit là-bas, et on pensait faire ça mercredi soir. Normalement, la météo devrait être clémente, Balthy et moi pourrons laisser des employés s'occuper de la boutique, Cas ne travaille pas le lendemain matin, Dean non plus, pareil pour Kevin, et quant à toi Charlie t'as encore la possibilité de prendre quelques jours de congés. Pour ce qui est de Jo et Benny, on a vu avec Ellen et elle est d'accord pour trouver des gens pour les remplacer. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?

\- C'est... À vrai dire, c'est une super idée, approuva Kevin. Mais ça demande un peu plus d'organisation que ça, parce qu'il faut penser au matériel, savoir qui prend quoi, réfléchir à ce qu'on va manger, ainsi qu'à la répartition des tentes et qui dort avec qui, et cætera, et cætera...

\- Déjà, commençons par le plus important, décida Charlie. Levez la main si vous possédez une tente.

[…]

Au fil de la conversation, l'idée de Gabriel et Balthazar commença à prendre forme. La plupart des détails étaient réglés, et ils n'avaient pas hésité à interpeller Jo et Benny de temps en temps pour s'assurer que ça marchait aussi pour eux. La rousse avait même fini par sortir son carnet – qui arborait fièrement les blasons des différentes maisons d'Harry Potter sur la couverture – de son sac ainsi qu'un stylo afin de faire une liste de tout ce dont ils auraient besoin, associant ensuite chaque objets au prénom de celui qui était chargé de l'amener.

\- ...Ça, c'est bon, fit-elle à haute voix tout en écrivant son prénom à côté du mot « lampe torche », et maintenant... Ah oui, les sacs de couchage. Bon, bah j'imagine que vous en avez tous un, donc vous apporterez chacun le votre.

\- Euh... Non, pas moi, répondit Michael en levant la main, légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Ah oui, merde ! Quelqu'un en a deux ? Demanda-t-elle en balayant la table du regard.

\- Il n'aura qu'à prendre celui de Cas, intervint Gabriel, un sourire au coin des lèvres, tandis qu'il posait son regard sur le barman. Je sais que Dean-o en a acheté un deux places y'a longtemps, ils pourront partager celui-là.

Le châtain sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller en comprenant dans quelle position le blond venait de les mettre. Cependant, il fit bien vite en sorte de ne rien laisser paraître et but une gorgée de sa bière afin de reprendre contenance, non sans avoir jeté un regard signifiant clairement « je vais te tuer » à Gabe, qui le toisait toujours avec le même air fier. Il fut néanmoins étonné de voir Castiel prendre la parole avant qu'il ne le fasse, à moins que sa surprise ne soit due au frisson qui le parcourut en sentant le souffle chaud de son meilleur ami juste à côté de son oreille en raison de la façon dont ils étaient assis. Il n'aurait su dire.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, c'est réglé, assura le professeur en souriant à Michael.

Bizarrement, le Winchester ne put s'empêcher de penser que non, justement, il n'y avait absolument rien de « réglé ».

[…]

Le reste de la soirée s'était déroulé normalement, une fois l'organisation de leur mercredi soir à la belle étoile terminée, ils étaient retombés dans leur routine habituelle avec des discussions sans queue ni tête, des piques envoyées à tout va et des éclats de rire.

Puis Dean, Cas et Michael avaient tranquillement pris la route pour rentrer, sauf que contrairement à la semaine précédente, le châtain avait suivi le brun dans son appartement sachant qu'il ne travaillait qu'à 11h le lendemain.

Depuis, il se trouvait là, allongé sur le dos, les yeux fixés au plafond, entouré par l'odeur du brun tandis que celui-ci semblait déjà dormir paisiblement à en juger par sa respiration lente et mesurée. Le barman, lui, n'y parvenait pas, son esprit ne voulant pas se focaliser sur autre que ce qui les attendait dans exactement quatre jours.

Il allait partager un sac de couchage avec Castiel.

Bien sûr, il avait presque commencé à s'habituer au fait de partager un lit avec lui, mais c'était différent. Le matelas était plutôt large, et ils avaient chacun la possibilité d'avoir leur espace vital. Seulement, dans son futon, il savait que c'était impossible. Cela avait beau être un deux places, ils restaient néanmoins deux adultes assez corpulents, ce qui les amènerait très probablement à devoir se toucher.

Le Winchester savait que c'était idiot, il ne devrait pas être inquiet pour quelque-chose d'aussi futile. Ils étaient juste deux amis qui allaient partager un sac de couchage, rien de bien extraordinaire.

Et pourtant, il sentait un nœud dans son estomac. Néanmoins, il était bien incapable de déterminer s'il était nerveux ou s'il anticipait le moment où il allait vraisemblablement se retrouver collé au brun.

Dans tous les cas, il savait que ce sentiment n'était pas normal, mais il décida bien vite d'ignorer la question « pourquoi ? » qui résonnait inlassablement au fin fond de ses pensées.

À suivre...

Voilà pour ce sixième chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plu, et que l'attente aura valu le coup... Je sais que les choses se ralentissent un peu entre Dean et Castiel en comparaison aux précédents chapitres, mais ne vous en faites pas, on avance doucement mais sûrement. ;)

Encore un énorme merci à chacun d'entre vous, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire, et je réponds à chaque review. :3

En espérant vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone !**

Oui, me revoilà, après de looongs mois d'absence. Je m'en excuse, mais j'ai encore une fois était débordée en raison des cours, principalement. Et puis, alors que mon chapitre était terminé, mon ordinateur a soudainement pensé que c'était le bon moment de ne plus fonctionner correctement. Je poste aujourd'hui à partir de celui de ma meilleure amie.

Enfin bref, bonne nouvelle, il est là ce maudit chapitre ! Malheureusement, il se trouve qu'il est plus court que les autres, je suis vraiment désolée mais il fallait l'arrêter là haha. J'espère que les événements du chapitre vont racheter sa longueur.

Je remercie bien évidemment chacun et chacune d'entre vous pour m'avoir follow, m'avoir mis en favori, et avoir laissé des reviews. On en verra la fin, je vous le promet ! (Très certainement d'ici trois ans à ce rythme là, mais bon...)

Enfin bref, assez blablaté, je vous laisse tranquille...

 **Enjoy !**

[...]

Castiel se pinça l'arête du nez en soufflant, tentant de rassembler ses pensées. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure qu'il planchait sur ses copies, installé à son bureau qui se trouvait dans la pièce principale, à savoir le salon, et il n'en était qu'à la troisième. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec Michael qui regardait la télé juste derrière lui. Qu'importait ses nombreuses tentatives, dès qu'il essayait de se plonger dans le devoir qu'il avait sous les yeux, son esprit dérivait immanquablement en direction de leur future nuit de camping.

Il ne savait pas à quoi ça tenait, mais les faits étaient là.

Surtout que son esprit semblait vouloir se focaliser uniquement sur Dean. Et la proximité inévitable qu'ils allaient devoir affronter une fois dans leur tente. Cette idée déclenchait généralement une sensation particulière dans la poitrine du professeur.

Et il savait que c'était idiot.

Parce que dans le fond, ce n'était pas grand chose. Il allait juste dormir avec son meilleur ami. Ce même meilleur ami avec qui il se retrouvait déjà souvent à partager son lit, à échanger des baisers et des démonstrations d'affection en tout genre. Ce même meilleur ami qui l'avait désigné comme son « petit-ami » alors qu'il le présentait à un pote d'enfance.

Il devait bien avouer que sur le moment, il avait senti son cœur faire une embardée quand Dean avait aisément annoncé à Victor qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais tout de suite après, celui-ci s'était contracté à l'entente du prénom « Lisa » sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi. Il brûlait d'envie de demander au châtain qui elle était, mais il n'y avait pas songé pendant qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Et il se voyait mal demander à voir le barman, ou l'appeler, seulement dans l'optique de lui poser la question, le Winchester avait certainement mieux à faire.

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par la sonnerie de son portable, et il reçut la distraction avec un soulagement évident. Il baissa les yeux sur son téléphone et vit « Luc » s'afficher à l'écran, il ne tarda alors pas à décrocher.

Luc Pellegrino était l'une de ses plus proches connaissances au lycée, ils faisaient tous partis d'une même bande avec Cas, Michael, Meg, Chuck, Anna et Samandriel. Après ses études, celui-ci avait fini par déménager dans le Minnesota avec sa copine, Lilith, mais il entretenait toujours de bons rapports avec le professeur. Ils se passaient souvent des coups de fil, et trouvaient même du temps pour se revoir au moins une ou deux fois par an.

À première vue, quand Castiel l'avait rencontré, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils s'entendraient aussi bien. Luc était assez... Particulier. C'était un fauteur de trouble, se faisant souvent remarquer en classe, et était même plus ou moins redouté par ses camarades. Mais une fois que le brun avait appris à le connaître, il s'était rendu-compte que c'était le genre de gars sur qui il pouvait se reposer, et qui n'hésitait jamais à s'impliquer pour un ami, même si ça devait lui attirer des problèmes. Même s'il paraissait rude, perfide et moqueur aux premiers abords, une fois la carapace enlevée, il avait un cœur en or, malgré son côté mégalomane.

\- Allô ? Lâcha-t-il tout en commençant à se lever, sentant les yeux de Michael dans son dos.

\- Salut Cas, comment vas-tu ? Demanda directement son interlocuteur, se doutant qu'il était inutile de se présenter, l'enseignant n'étant pas du genre à répondre sans vérifier de qui il s'agissait.

\- Bonjour Luc, je vais bien et toi ? Répondit le concerné en se dirigeant vers sa chambre afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité.

\- La pêche ! Bon, et si nous rentrions dans le vif du sujet, hein ? J'ai le scoop du siècle pour toi !

\- Ah bon ? Fit le professeur tout en fronçant les sourcils, légèrement inquiet car connaissant Luc, il pouvait lui annoncer tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Yep, Bart' et Michael se sont séparés, et Mike s'est barré suite à leur dispute, et tu sais pas le mieux ? L'interrogea-t-il avant de reprendre sans attendre la réponse, depuis il est introuvable, personne ne l'a vu ni ne sait où il est !

\- Je suis au courant Luc.

\- Quoi ? Sérieusement ?! S'exclama son ami, et il arrivait presque à percevoir une pointe de déception dans sa voix, bah dis donc, comme quoi les rumeurs circulent vite dans le Dakota en fait.

\- C'est parce qu'il s'est réfugié chez moi, admit le professeur tout en se passant une main sur le visage. Mais toi, comment tu le sais ?

\- Putain, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Se lamenta le blond. C'est Meg qui me l'a dit, elle vient juste de l'apprendre. Apparemment, tout le monde à Navajos pensait juste que Michael était en voyage d'affaires ou une connerie comme ça, puis finalement, Bart' en a eu marre de leurs questions et a fini par tout avouer.

\- Tu connais la raison de leur dispute ? Voulut savoir Castiel, vraiment curieux vu que lui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'était réellement passé.

\- Non, et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, toujours d'après Meg. Même Anna, qui pourtant est assez douée pour faire cracher la vérité aux gens sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte n'y est pas parvenue, Bart' s'est juste fermé comme une huître. Mais attends, tu ne le sais pas toi ? Michael ne te l'a pas dit ?

\- Malheureusement, il n'en a pas parlé, et je sais pertinemment que le pousser à le faire ne servirait à rien, il évite consciencieusement le sujet.

\- Il revient quand dans l'Arizona ?

\- C'est une très bonne question, soupira l'enseignant, et Luc n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour comprendre la situation.

\- Ouch, ça craint. Ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ?

Le jeune homme était bien évidemment au courant des sentiments de Castiel pour Michael. Dans le fond, l'enseignant n'était pas si transparent que ça, mais le blond était quelqu'un d'observateur, et il avait fini par le découvrir un peu avant la fin de leur seconde année au lycée. Il n'en avait rien dit aux autres, mais il avait eu une discussion avec le brun aux yeux bleus là-dessus. D'un côté, ça avait fait du bien à Cas d'en parler, et de savoir qu'il avait un ami sur qui s'appuyer. Michael, lui, s'en était déjà rendu-compte depuis un moment. C'était inscrit dans la façon qu'avait Castiel de se comporter avec lui. C'était dans ses gestes, ses petites attentions à son égard, dans son regard, dans la façon dont il était toujours là et prenait soin de lui. Il n'en avait pas parlé au concerné, ni changé de comportement avec lui, mais il décida de faire attention à ce que ce dernier ne se retrouve pas à entendre parler de ses expériences amoureuses, et encore moins à les voir. Hélas, ce fut ce qui vendit la mèche auprès du brun aux yeux bleus. Et une fois que Luc fut mis au courant, il ne tarda pas à en parler subtilement à Michael avant de s'apercevoir qu'effectivement, il avait déjà découvert le pot-aux-roses depuis longtemps, et Castiel en eut ainsi la confirmation.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas Luc, de toutes façons, je... Je suis avec quelqu'un.

\- Nooonn ? Fit le blond, et l'enseignant pouvait voir ses yeux exorbités d'ici. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Et surtout, qui est l'heureux élu ?

\- Disons que ça ne fait pas longtemps que c'est officiel. Et il s'agit de Dean.

\- Dean ? Genre LE Dean ? Ton meilleur ami ? Celui-là même ?

\- Oui Luc, c'est le seul Dean que je connaisse, soupira Castiel en roulant des yeux, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Je sais que tu es en train de lever les yeux au ciel Castiel, arrête ça tout de suite. Et sinon, pour Winchester, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : ENFIN ! Il était temps, j'ai cru que vous alliez finir étouffé par la tension sexuelle qui règne entre vous !

\- La... Je... Quoi ?

Le professeur ne sut même pas comment réagir tellement il fut pris par surprise. Luc avait bien sûr rencontré Dean lorsqu'il était venu passé quelques jours à Sioux Falls au fil des ans, s'organisant des soirées télé tous les trois, mangeant ensemble, sortant au _Roadhouse_ , ce genre de choses. Il s'était donc plus ou moins attendu à une remarque de sa part suite à l'annonce de leur couple, mais certainement pas celle-ci.

\- Oh allez Castiel, même moi qui pourtant n'est là que pendant 3 jours une fois tous les 6 mois je m'en suis rendu-compte ! Honnêtement, c'est à se demander comment vos amis ont fait pour arriver à vous supporter aussi longtemps sans se frapper la tête contre un mur à chaque fois que vous étiez dans la même pièce.

\- Je pense que tu exagères Luc...

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? Tu veux peut-être que je te rappelle que même quand c'est toi qui vient chez moi je n'y coupe pas ? Sérieusement, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêchez de vous appeler alors que ça fait même pas un jour que vous ne vous êtes pas vus ! Quel genre d'amis avec une relation exclusivement platonique font ça ? Et le pire, ce doit bien être ton sourire niais à chaque fois que tu décroches ton téléphone ! Tu me donnais presque envie de vomir, et je suis certain que Dean devait avoir le même air con à l'autre bout du fil. C'est à se demander à quel point vous étiez aveugles... Au fait, ça fait combien de temps ?

L'enseignant manqua presque de lâcher son cellulaire à l'entente de la longue tirade du blond. Son corps se figea, tandis que son esprit commençait, lui, à s'échauffer. Luc ne pouvait pas penser tout ce qu'il venait de dire, c'était impossible. Puis de toutes façons, son ami avait toujours eu tendance à tout extrapoler, avec son côté _drama queen_.

Néanmoins, Castiel sentait qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans les propos tenus par le blond. Et puis, fondamentalement, il était le premier à savoir que cette manie de toujours appeler le châtain dès que l'un d'entre eux n'était pas dans le Dakota pouvait être perçue comme étrange. Mais c'était ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient, et il se refusait à questionner cette habitude.

Il secoua la tête, tentant de remettre ses pensées en place et de regagner un minimum de contenance.

\- Un peu plus d'un mois.

\- C'est tout ? Lâcha Luc, et Cas pouvait presque jurer qu'il paraissait déçu. Bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme on dit. Comment se passe la vie de couple, du coup ?

\- Plutôt bien, ce n'est pas vraiment différent de d'habitude à vrai dire, mentit plus ou moins le professeur, tout en entendant le blond ricaner suite à sa réponse.

\- Ouais, avec vous deux, ça ne m'étonne pas.

Le brun choisit de ne pas relever, il n'avait aucune envie de réfléchir sur sa relation avec Dean, c'est pourquoi il préféra détourner la conversation.

\- Et toi, tout va bien avec Lilith ?

\- Tu veux une exclusivité ?

\- Ça dépend, si c'est encore pour me détailler ta vie sexuelle, je peux m'en passer.

\- Tu me vexerais presque là, je vois pas l'intérêt d'être innovant au lit si je peux pas vanter mes exploits après coup ! Mais non, c'est pas ça, c'est sérieux. Je compte lui demander de m'épouser, j'ai même déjà trouvé la bague parfaite.

\- Je suis heureux pour vous Luc, félicitations !

\- Attends, t'emballes pas, elle a pas encore dit oui, rit le blond.

\- Tu penses faire ta demande quand ?

\- Bientôt, je suis encore en train de préparer le voyage jusqu'à Navajos. L'idée, c'est de le faire à l'endroit où on a eu notre tout premier rendez-vous.

\- Et moi qui pensait que le romantisme te rendait malade, se moqua l'enseignant.

\- Ferme-là Cas ! Je suis sûr que tu vas être pire quand tu poseras le genou à terre pour ta copie conforme de mannequin Abercrombie & Fitch !

\- Nous... Nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

\- Ah, parce que trois ans passés à se tourner autour c'est pas suffisant pour toi ? Tu veux peut-être le présenter à tes parents avant ? Oh, attends, non, même ça c'est déjà fait !

Castiel devait bien avouer qu'il commençait à en avoir assez du ton condescendant de Luc, mais il se força à se calmer en prenant une grande inspiration. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à se fâcher avec un de ses plus vieux amis en raison de son couple, surtout quand celui-ci n'était même pas réel. Étrangement, cette pensée déclencha une nouvelle vague de colère en lui.

De plus, Luc exagérait. Il n'avait pas vraiment présenté Dean à ses parents, bien que celui-ci les ai rencontré, mais ce n'était absolument pas prémédité. Ses parents avaient un jour débarqué à Sioux Falls sans prévenir, comme ils avaient toujours eu tendance à le faire – habitude que Cas trouvait d'ailleurs très agaçante –. Sauf que cette fois-là, en frappant à la porte de l'appartement de leur fils, ils s'étaient retrouvés face au barman, qui lui s'était attendu à voir le livreur de pizzas.

Finalement, ils avaient partagés les deux pizzas commandées en quatre et les avaient mangées assis à la table de la cuisine, assiettes et couverts installés, plutôt que devant la télé directement avec les doigts, ce qui était pourtant le rituel de Dean et Castiel. Fort heureusement, le repas n'avait pas été gênant et s'était même bien déroulé. Le châtain avait été tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmant et M. et Mme Novak semblaient l'apprécier.

Cependant, même si en soit, Luc n'avait pas tout à fait tort, le brun trouvait qu'il n'avait pas la légitimité d'exposer les faits de cette façon.

\- Luc, tu sais très bien que je ne l'ai en aucun cas « présenté », et puis même, ce n'est absolument pas tes affaires, répliqua l'enseignant, un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, les guillemets s'entendant dans son ton. Dans tous les cas, j'attends mon invitation à ton mariage de pied ferme, reprit-il de façon plus légère. Et elle dira oui, si elle a réussi à tenir cinq ans sans s'enfuir en courant, c'est que c'est la bonne.

\- J'apprécie ta façon de m'encourager, merci, répondit sarcastiquement, mais non méchamment, le blond.

La conversation continua encore un peu, les deux hommes discutant négligemment de leur travail avant que Luc ne lui donne des nouvelles de leurs amis du lycée qu'il avait eu par l'intermédiaire de Meg. Ils finirent par raccrocher, tout en sachant qu'ils se reparleraient bientôt une fois la demande en mariage faite.

Lorsque Cas revint dans le salon avec l'intention de se remettre à son bureau, il fut interpellé par Michael avant même de pouvoir s'y installer.

\- C'était Luc au téléphone ? L'interrogea-t-il, et le professeur se contenta d'hocher la tête pour confirmer. Comment va-t-il ? Ça doit bien faire un an que je ne lui ai pas parlé.

Ce fait n'étonna pas vraiment Castiel. Ce qui le surprit, en revanche, fut qu'ils aient tenu aussi longtemps avant de couper toute communication. La relation qu'entretenait Luc et Michael avait toujours été très particulière. Il leur arrivait de bien s'entendre, bien sûr, mais ils étaient avant tout dans une sorte de compétition. Chacun ressentait le besoin de prouver à l'autre qu'il était le meilleur, dans n'importe quel domaine que ce soit – leurs parents en avaient été ravis à la vue de leurs notes d'ailleurs – mais cette sorte de concours faisait que les deux hommes s'agaçaient réciproquement. Et il leur était arrivé d'exploser plus d'une fois. Ils n'en étaient jamais venus aux mains, mais c'était déjà passé près. Cependant, malgré tout, le blond et le brun insistaient à se décrire comme « amis », alors qu'en soit, ils se supportaient mutuellement plus qu'autre chose. À vrai dire, plus il y pensait, plus l'enseignant se demandait pourquoi ils n'avaient pas coupé les ponts plus tôt. Néanmoins, loin de lui l'idée de poser directement la question à Cohen.

\- Il va bien, toujours fidèle à lui-même.

\- Ah, donc toujours aussi chiant quoi, blagua son ami, ce qui fit sourire Castiel car cela lui remémora l'époque du lycée. Dis, tu lui as dit que j'étais ici ?

Bizarrement, la façon qu'avait son ami de lui poser la question poussa le professeur à mentir.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Pour tout te dire, je préférerais que ça ne se sache pas. Je ne tiens pas vraiment à ce que Bart' l'apprenne...

Ce fut le même pressentiment qui empêcha Cas d'en demander la raison.

\- D'accord, mais si personne ne sait où tu es, tu n'as pas peur d'inquiéter tes proches ?

\- Ils savent que je vais bien, je pense que c'est l'essentiel, ils n'ont pas besoin de tout savoir.

L'enseignant opina alors du chef en guise de réponse, avant de s'asseoir une nouvelle fois à son bureau, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation. Une fois qu'il se fut assuré que Michael était de nouveau occupé par la télévision, il sortit rapidement son portable afin de demander à Luc de ne rien dire quant à la localisation de Cohen. La réponse vint assez vite, celui-ci lui promettant de tenir sa langue, et Castiel put enfin se concentrer sur ses copies.

[…]

Dean prit son temps pour essuyer le verre qu'il venait de laver avant de ranger celui-ci sur l'étagère prévue à cet effet. Pour un dimanche après-midi, il n'y avait vraiment pas grand monde au _Roadhouse_. Enfin, encore moins que d'habitude.

Alors qu'il s'était mis à lustrer mécaniquement le comptoir et que son esprit s'emplissait lentement mais sûrement de pensées concernant Castiel et le prochain mercredi soir, une voix vaguement familière le surprit.

\- Dean ?

Il releva vivement la tête et tomba sur une jolie brune à la peau hâlée, son corps fin et athlétique moulé dans une robe bleue. La jeune femme sourit lorsque ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent ceux verts du barman. C'est alors que l'identité de celle-ci frappa le châtain de plein fouet.

\- Lisa ?

Le sourire de la concernée s'élargit, et le Winchester ne tarda pas à contourner le bar afin de se retrouver face à elle.

\- Wow, tu n'as pas changé ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi beau parleur, pouffa-t-elle. Je vais bien, et toi, depuis le temps ?

\- Bah écoute, ça baigne. Victor m'a dit que tu étais devenue prof de yoga ?

\- Ah, oui. Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi glorieux qu'être médecin ou avocate mais je savais pas vraiment quoi faire après le lycée, et je faisais déjà du yoga depuis un bon moment – je sais pas si tu t'en souviens – et ça me plaisait, alors je me suis dit « pourquoi pas en faire mon métier » ? Et finalement, ça a marché.

\- Eh, si ça te plaît, c'est le plus important. Et oui, je m'en souviens, t'étais déjà très souple, comment oublier ça ? Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Dean, sérieusement ? S'esclaffa-t-elle avant de lui donner une gentille tape sur l'épaule.

\- Pardon, pardon, c'était plus fort que moi, rit-il. Tu veux boire un coup ? Lui demanda-t-il en indiquant le comptoir du pouce. Je te l'offre.

\- Comment décliner une telle invitation ? Sourit la brune en s'installant sur un des tabourets.

Le châtain répondit à son sourire avant de se réinstaller derrière le bar, tout en demandant à la jeune femme ce qu'elle souhaitait boire. Celle-ci se contenta d'une boisson gazeuse, ne tenant pas vraiment à commander de l'alcool et ainsi risquer que cela ne lui monte à la tête sachant qu'elle devait récupérer son fils chez un ami un peu plus tard dans la journée. Dean posa alors quelques questions à son sujet, apprenant ainsi qu'il s'appelait Ben – Victor le lui avait dit mais il avait déjà oublié – et qu'il avait 7 ans.

Ils continuèrent à discuter et à rattraper le temps perdu entre deux clients, et Dean devait bien avouer qu'il était vraiment ravi de la revoir après tout ce temps. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé, toujours aussi douce et attentionnée, quoique plus sérieuse et responsable, mais c'était tout à fait normal et attendu. Son rire sonnait encore comme du cristal et son sourire semblait illuminer la pièce. Le barman n'eut aucun mal à se souvenir de la façon dont il était tombé pour elle.

Quand vint l'heure de partir, ils échangèrent leur numéro de téléphone, et elle lui fit un câlin ainsi qu'un bisou sur la joue en guise d'au revoir, tout en promettant de repasser un de ces jours.

Lorsque Dean quitta le bar une fois son service terminé, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de sourire.

[…]

Les jours passèrent, et finalement, le mercredi soir ne tarda pas à arriver.

Cas et Dean s'étaient retrouvés à dormir ensemble deux fois, mais le sujet « Lisa » ne fut pas abordé, ni par le brun qui continuait d'oublier de poser la question, et encore moins par le châtain qui ne pensait tout simplement pas que mentionner leur rencontre était important.

Ils continuaient à jouer leur rôle devant Michael, devenant de plus en plus à l'aise dans leurs démonstrations d'affection. C'était des mains qui se tenaient, des doigts qui effleuraient la peau de l'autre, des baisers déposés soit sur les lèvres, soit sur la joue ou encore la tempe.

Quant à Castiel, il faisait de son mieux pour penser à tout sauf à Cohen. Dean s'avérait être une très bonne distraction – peut-être même un peu trop – et jusqu'ici, malgré les malheureuses fois où il s'était senti fléchir sous le regard vert de son ami d'enfance, il trouvait qu'il avait en général réussi à garder le contrôle de ses émotions.

Il était 18h00 et les voitures étaient chargées. Ils étaient donc prêts à partir, l'organisation dont ils avaient fait preuve, et plus particulièrement Charlie, s'était révélée efficace. Kevin était même passé chez Gabriel puis chez Balthazar afin de s'assurer qu'ils avaient tout, déclarant « qu'on était jamais trop prudent ». Les autres ne purent qu'approuver son initiative.

Ils se répartirent en deux voitures. Dean, Cas, Michael, Charlie et Kevin s'engouffrèrent dans l'Impala tandis que Gabriel, Jo, Benny et Balthazar utilisaient celle de ce dernier. Ils s'étaient tous rejoint au pied de l'immeuble de Dean et Castiel afin de laisser les voitures non utilisées sur le parking, sachant qu'ici elles ne risqueraient rien.

Le voyage ne fut pas long, ils eurent juste à sortir un peu de la ville et à rouler vers l'est. Ce qui prit le plus de temps fut d'installer le campement. Chacun entreprit de monter sa propre tente, seul ou à deux dépendamment de la répartition établie dès le samedi soir. Pour certains, ce fut assez facile sachant qu'ils avaient des tentes qui se dépliaient toute seule. Pour d'autres, ce fut déjà bien plus délicat. Surtout quand ils n'avaient aucune expérience pour ce qui était de dormir à la belle étoile.

Au bout du compte, ils s'entraidèrent entre deux railleries – «- Pour un ours, la vie sauvage a pas vraiment l'air de te réussir Benny » «- Ta gueule et viens m'aider espèce de nain ! » – et finirent par installer tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, après être allés chercher du bois, un feu de camp fut également allumé dans la zone prévue à cet effet. Celle-ci étant entourée par des rondins de bois, le groupe décida de sortir des couvertures, de quoi boire et manger puis s'installèrent sur les sièges improvisés.

Dean et Castiel décidèrent de se blottir ensemble dans la même couverture, sous le regard brillant de malice de Gabriel. Le barman décida de sciemment l'ignorer et passa même son bras autour de la taille du brun, bien que personne ne pouvait le voir sous le plaid les professeur ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et se colla même encore plus contre lui tout en posant sa main sur la cuisse exposée du châtain.

Dean sentit son cœur faire une embardée lorsque l'enseignant s'appuya de façon plus prononcée contre lui, mais il essaya vite de passer outre en se disant que son meilleur ami recherchait juste un peu plus de chaleur.

En effet, bien que les jours s'étaient adoucis, il faisait quand même encore frais, surtout à cette heure-ci avec le soleil presque couché.

Soudainement, le bruit d'un paquet de bonbons en train d'être ouvert se fit entendre. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers une seule et même personne.

\- Gabriel, pas tout de suite, les marshmallows sont pour le dessert ! Prévint Jo.

\- D'accord, pas de problèmes, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire bien trop innocent pour être vrai avant d'en attraper rapidement un et de l'avaler aussi vite.

\- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu !

La blonde se leva alors à une vitesse déconcertante avant de se jeter sur Gabe pour lui arracher le paquet des mains. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, le blond prit un air indigné tout en criant une litanie de « mon précieux ! » et se mit debout à son tour afin de récupérer les sucreries. Après une rapide bataille, remportée par Jo sous les encouragements de leurs amis, il finit par se rasseoir, non sans faire la moue et soupirer exagérément.

\- Si je crève suite à une crise d'hypoglycémie, sachez que vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience !

\- T'inquiète pas, je pense plutôt que ce sera le diabète qui finira par t'achever, et non pas l'hypoglycémie, commenta Dean.

\- Non mais vous verrez, ça va être affreux pour vous, à mon enterrement vous allez pas arrêter de pleurer et de vous rappeler à quel point j'étais génial, et à quel point c'est triste que je sois mort, surtout vu comment je rendais le monde meilleur et embellissait vos vies, et...

Il fut alors coupé dans son élan par Balthazar, qui avait fini par se servir de sa couverture comme d'une arme en frappant le plus petit au visage avec celle-ci. Afin d'éviter qu'un autre conflit inutile et sans intérêt n'éclate, Castiel préféra annoncer qu'il était temps pour eux de commencer à manger, ce qui sembla calmer directement le blond qui s'empressa d'ouvrir un paquet de chips.

Le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, chacun mangeant ce qu'ils avaient apporté en discutant joyeusement. Michael se mêlait plutôt bien au groupe, et on pouvait même sentir qu'il était content d'être là. En guise de dessert, ils firent griller les marshmallows au feu de bois, pour la plus grande joie de Gabriel qui les faisait chauffer trois pas trois.

\- Au fait Gabe, t'en es où avec Kali ? Demanda soudainement Charlie après quelques minutes de silence où tous étaient occupés à manger.

\- Ça avance ! Je vois bien qu'elle se retient de sourire dès que j'arrive dans son restaurant, et ça, ça ne peut être que bon signe.

\- Ou sinon, elle se fout discrètement de ta gueule, renchérit le Britannique.

\- Alors, premièrement, vas te faire voir, et ensuite, je vois vraiment pas pour quelle raison elle se ficherait de moi !

-Euh, je sais pas, peut-être parce qu'elle arrive à chaque fois à te refiler la nourriture la plus épicée du restaurant quand bien même tu n'aimes pas vraiment ça ? Fit malicieusement Kevin.

\- C'est ça, moquez vous, mais je suis sûr qu'au fond ça l'impressionne de voir tout ce que j'endure pour elle.

\- C'est sûr que vu la teinte de rouge que t'avais pris la dernière fois en goûtant le _vindaloo_ , elle a surtout dû être impressionnée de voir que t'as pas fait une attaque, commenta Balthazar.

\- Tu peux parler, t'étais pas mieux !

\- Ouais mais moi au moins j'ai fini par comprendre que boire de l'eau après avoir mangé épicé était une mauvaise idée. Depuis le temps que t'y vas, je comprends pas comment tu peux encore faire la même erreur !

\- Ok, ok, assez parlé de Kali et de son éventuel couple avec Gabe ! Intervint la rousse avant de se tourner vers Dean et Castiel, toujours pelotonnés sous leur couverture. Parlons plutôt de quelque-chose de plus concret ! Comment ça va entre vous ?

Les deux faux amoureux échangèrent un regard, et Cas sentit Dean se raidir à ses côtés. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa sa main posée sur sa cuisse et se mit à caresser sa peau de son pouce, dans un geste réconfortant. Il le sentit immédiatement se détendre, et lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Charlie.

\- Ça se passe bien, merci.

\- Quoi, c'est tout ? Se plaignit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on te dise ? Répondit le châtain.

\- J'sais pas, vous avez pas des détails plus croustillants que ça ?

\- Si, on en a. Mais c'est certainement pas une raison pour les partager avec vous !

\- Raaah, vous êtes pas drôles ! Bouda-t-elle avant que son visage ne s'illumine soudainement et qu'elle reporte son attention sur le colocataire du brun. Michael ! Toi qui vit avec eux, tu dois bien avoir quelque-chose à nous raconter, non ?

\- Euh... À vrai dire, non. Désolé de te décevoir. Enfin, si on ne compte pas la fois où je les ai trouvé l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé...

\- Le canapé ? S'enquit Jo avant de regarder les deux concernés à son tour. Sérieusement ? C'est trop demander que de faire vos cochonneries dans votre chambre qui est JUSTE à côté ? Vous recevez des gens sur ce truc !

Le professeur et le barman avaient senti leurs joues rougir dès que Cohen avait fait allusion à leur baiser partagé dans le salon. Il est vrai que de tous ceux qu'ils avaient échangé, celui-ci restait le plus intense. Mais Dean parvint à vite reprendre contenance, et l'enseignant serra sa main en retour, comme pour le remercier.

\- Hey, vous n'étiez pas censé être au courant à la base ! Et puis même, à partir du moment où on est chez nous, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire, on fait ce qu'on veut, où on veut.

\- C'est bon, on pas besoin des détails, merci, répondit Benny.

\- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que si on veut les détails ! S'insurgea la rousse.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce qu'il se passe entre Dean et moi vous concerne, donc ce n'est pas la peine d'insister Charlie, trancha Cas.

\- Tsss, vous êtes pas drôles. Quel est l'intérêt de passer une nuit à la belle étoile si on peut pas parler de sexe ?

\- Oh mais je t'en prie, partage tes expériences ma belle, on attend que ça ! S'empressa de réagir Gabriel, ce qui lui valut un autre coup de couverture de la part du Britannique.

\- Ça aurait été beaucoup plus intéressant si on avait pu amener de l'alcool, mais t'as pas voulu, alors viens pas te plaindre ! Fit Benny à l'attention de la rousse tout en ignorant le blond qui râlait auprès de Balthazar.

\- Eh, je nous sauve la vie, vous n'avez pas idées du nombre de trucs qui peuvent nous tomber dessus dans une forêt, si on est sobres, on a au moins une chance de survivre !

\- Tu sais qu'on est pas dans un de tes RPG ou dans une de tes séries Charlie ? Se renseigna Kevin.

\- Ah bah ça je sais, sinon je serais actuellement entourée d'elfe super sexy en petite tenue ou juste d'autres femmes super bien roulée, soupira-t-elle dramatiquement. Mais plus sérieusement, la plupart d'entre nous bossent demain, je nous fais vraiment une faveur, parce qu'allez enseigner avec une gueule de bois, je vous jure que c'est pas une sinécure. Puis on aura qu'à se rattraper samedi soir !

\- Ça, ça me dit carrément ! S'emballa le petit blond.

\- Parlez pour vous, je vous rappelle que nous on bosse, rappela sombrement Jo.

\- Vous finissez votre service à quelle heure ? Se renseigna Gabe.

\- À 1h, pourquoi ?

\- Bah on peut faire l'apéro au _Roadhouse_ , vous vous essayez de prendre des shots dans le dos d'Ellen, puis une fois que vous avez terminé on peut sortir en boîte, vous en dîtes quoi ?

\- Ouais, c'est pas con comme idée ! Approuva Benny.

\- Euh... Désolé les gars, mais malheureusement, moi, je peux pas, intervint l'asiatique.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Reprit Gabriel, visiblement déçu.

\- Bah je dois passer la journée du dimanche avec ma mère, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vue.

\- Ah ouais t'inquiète on comprend. Pourquoi pas le faire le samedi d'après alors ?

Tout le monde sembla être d'accord, ce qui réjouit Gabriel. Ils continuèrent à discuter encore quelques heures, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne les rattrape. Ils décidèrent alors d'aller se coucher, chacun rejoignant sa tente : Jo et Charlie, Gabriel et Balthazar ainsi que Dean et Castiel dans des doubles, tandis que Kevin, Benny et Michael dormaient seuls.

Le barman et le professeur rentrèrent dans leur tente, légèrement mal à l'aise face au manque évident de place qui se faisaient déjà ressentir. Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires de toilette histoire de se brosser les dents à un point d'eau non loin de leur emplacement, avant de revenir dans celle-ci et de se changer dos à l'autre.

Une fois prêts, ils se glissèrent dans le sac de couchage, chacun se mettant sur le côté de façon à ne pas voir son meilleur ami. L'un comme l'autre devaient bien avouer qu'ils se sentaient à l'étroit, mais ils avaient tout de même l'espace nécessaire pour ne pas se toucher. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, fatigués comme ils l'étaient par leur journée de travail.

[…]

Castiel ouvrit les yeux, sentant le froid s'emparer de lui. Il tenta de passer outre, et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même afin d'essayer de récupérer un peu de chaleur. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, avant d'abandonner en comprenant que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Il soupira doucement, ne souhaitant pas réveiller Dean.

Le professeur se risqua alors à sortir un bras du duvet afin de vérifier l'heure sur son portable. Il ne put s'empêcher de souffler à nouveau en voyant qu'il n'était que 2h13. Le brun ne tarda alors pas à vite se remettre entièrement dans le sac de couchage, mais cela ne sembla pas suffire, puisqu'il se mit à frissonner.

Tout en jurant intérieurement, il devina qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir de si tôt s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de se réchauffer.

Il grimaça à la perspective de ce qui l'attendait, mais il se doutait qu'il risquait de ne pas avoir d'autres choix.

Il s'extirpa alors du duvet, tout en faisant attention au châtain dont il pouvait deviner la silhouette grâce aux lumières installées non loin de leur campement, et se hâta de récupérer son pull qui était dans ses affaires à ses pieds, ses dents commençant déjà à claquer. Seulement, celui-ci était bien rangé, et Castiel grogna doucement tout en tentant de l'extirper de là sans faire trop de bruit. Malheureusement pour lui, il sembla que son ami avait le sommeil léger.

\- Cas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'éleva la voix ensommeillée de son meilleur ami.

\- C'est rien Dean, je récupère juste mon sweat, rendors toi.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse et se dit que le barman avait dû l'écouter. Il récupéra finalement ce qu'il cherchait et ne tarda pas à l'enfiler par dessus son T-shirt à manches longues avant de vite revenir dans le sac de couchage.

Il se sentit déjà bien mieux à peine fut-il réinstallé, mais son bonheur fut de courte durée lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de claquer des dents.

Il essaya encore une fois de se replier sur lui-même en quête de chaleur, mais le schéma fut le même que précédemment : rien ne changea après plusieurs minutes. Cependant, l'enseignant fit de son mieux pour essayer d'étouffer le bruit, se sentant déjà mal d'avoir réveillé le Winchester.

Soudainement, il sentit un bras passer au-dessus de lui pour venir encercler sa taille, tandis qu'il se retrouvait collé à un corps chaud derrière lui.

\- Dean ? Lâcha-t-il, surpris.

\- J'ai pas spécialement envie que tu te transformes en glaçon, et puis moi-même je dois reconnaître qu'il fait pas chaud, s'expliqua le châtain tandis que son souffle brûlant frôlait l'oreille de Castiel. Maintenant, dors.

Malgré lui, Cas se sentit sourire alors qu'il posait sa main sur l'avant-bras qui l'entourait.

\- D'accord, mais n'oublie pas qu'en temps normal, j'ai plus pour habitude d'être la grande cuillère.

\- C'est noté, répondit Dean, et le professeur pouvait percevoir dans sa voix que lui aussi souriait.

 **À suivre...**

Et voilà pour ce chapitre !

Je vais pas vous mentir, écrire Lucifer aussi gentil était un peu bizarre haha, surtout vu les derniers événements de la saison 12 (mais je ne spoilerais bien évidemment pas. Vous pouvez toujours venir m'en parler cependant, je serais ravie d'en discuter !)

Comme dit précédemment, j'ose espérer que les événements du chapitre rachète sa longueur.

Je vous remercie de continuer à me suivre, malgré ma lenteur.

En espérant vous revoir au prochain chapitre. :)


End file.
